¿Es posible que la amistad se convierta en algo mas?
by HeyItsMonica
Summary: Dos mejores amigos, él es el galán de la ciudad por el que todas mueren, ella su mejor amiga de la infancia. Que sucederá en la vida de ambos cuando entren a la universidad y sera posible que la amistad se convierta en algo mas o solo terminara con corazones rotos y amistades perdidas.
1. El inicio

El cielo estaba despejado y muy azul, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor pero no era un día caluroso. Una chica se encontraba acostada en su cama con sus lapices y su cuaderno de dibujo, el nombre de esta chica es Hinata Hyuga, una muchacha sencilla de cuna noble. Su pasión es el arte en cualquiera de sus expresiones, ya sea la música, la pintura, la literatura, el cine, la danza, para ella todo lo que sea arte la llena de alegría.

Pero no todo puede ser perfecto ya que su padre la obligo a estudiar algo que no quería, en una semana iniciaría clases en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha como una estudiante de economía y finanzas. Cuando su padre le dio esa noticia algo en ella se apago, pues lo que mas deseaba con todo el corazón era estudiar artes pero como heredera de las empresas Hyuga tenia que estudiar una carrera acorde con el nombre de su familia y no algo mundano y tonto como lo eran las artes, todas esa palabras dichas por su querido padre Hiashi Hyuga.

Al principio estaba triste ya que ella no quería estudiar eso pero después se entero de que todos sus amigos estudiarían en la misma universidad y si bien, algunos estarían cursando otras carreras, ellos podrían verse en su tiempo libre, cosa que la alegro y por eso ahora estaba sentada en su cama dibujando un boceto de lo que seria su vida en la universidad.

Con ella en la universidad estarían sus amigos Kiba Inuzuka, apodado "el chico perro" ya que su familia tenia albergues para perros abandonados en toda la ciudad, ademas de que su familia era dueña de la veterinaria mas prestigiosa de toda Konoha. Kiba estudiara medicina veterinaria ya que eso es lo que le gusta y Hinata se alegra mucho por él

Otro de sus amigos que estará en la misma universidad es Shino Aburame, el Amo de los insectos, proviene de una famosa familia de entonmologos reconocidos por descubrir nuevas especies de insectos al rededor del mundo, Shino estudiara entomología.

Sus mejores amigas Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, ambas chicas inteligentes, muy bonitas y obsesionadas por la moda, estudiaran medicina y déjenme decirles ambas fueron las únicas con el puntaje perfecto en el examen de admisión para esa carrera. Ino es novia de un chico un poco raro, su nombre es Sai y es un gran pintor por eso Hinata lo respeta aunque a veces su sentido del humor es tan retorcido que al único que le hace gracia es a él. Por otro lado su amiga Sakura es pareja del amor de la infancia de Hinata, si señores el mismísimo Naruto "El Kyubi" Uzumaki, como el mismo se había apodado, Hinata debía admitir que hacen una linda pareja.

Por otro lado estarán Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Temari Subaku No y sus Hermanos Gaara y Kankuro todos ellos estudiaran casi lo mismo, pero para no decir todas las carreras lo resumiré a que habían elegido ingeniería cada uno en una rama diferente.

Solo le falta su mejor amigo de la infancia, Sasuke Uchiha, el galán de Konoha, es un chico muy serio y con un club de fans obsesivas y trastornadas, el pobre siempre terminaba escondiéndose en casa de Hinata cuando las chicas locas se agolpaban en frente de su casa a esperarlo. Algo que se me olvidaba, Hinata esta loca y perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo pero a diferencia de las locas obsesivas ella sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad ya que el Uchiha esta saliendo con una pelirroja muy linda y prima de Naruto, Karin Uzumaki, ademas para que arruinar una amistad confesandole sus sentimientos a Sasuke si estos no van a ser correspondidos.

Un golpe en la puerta hace que Hinata deje de hacer lo que esta haciendo y se pare de su cama para ir a abrir.

-¡Hola Hina! -Grita Sakura, abrazándola y haciendo que ambas se caigan al suelo.

- Sakura ¿como estas? - Le pregunto Hinata

-Muy bien Hina y en especial hoy porque vamos a comprar los vestidos para el baile de bienvenida de la universidad – Le dijo la pelirosa – Solo falta Ino y nos vamos.

-Si...Con respecto al baile de bienvenida, no voy a ir Sakura -Le dije con algo de pena la Hyuga

-¿Pero por qué Hina? -Pregunto una desanimada Sakura

-Porque no tengo pareja e ir sola no es como que me agrade mucho – Dice Hinata con voz cansina – Todos tienen pareja menos yo, tal vez debería empezarme a hacer la idea que acabare sola con muchos gatos.

-Por favor Hinata no seas tan fatalista – Le dice Ino entrando a la habitación de la Hyuga y tirándose en la cama – Estos tacones me están matando

-No deberías estar todo el día con ellos puesto cerda – Le dice Sakura a Ino

-Cállate frentona – le responde la rubia – Ademas el problema aquí es Hinata y su falta de pareja para el baile y no mis tacones.

-Debo admitirlo cerda, cuando tienes razón, tienes razón – Le dijo Sakura

Hinata veía la mirada que tenían sus amigas y sabia que se traían algo entre manos, algo que la pondría de seguro en vergüenza delante de mucha gente y lo peor de todo es que cuando sus amigas tienen esa mirada ella no puede escaparse

-Vamos Hinata quítate el pijama que nos vamos de casería – Dijo Ino

-No entiendo – Dijo la Hyuga

-Tu solo vístete que del resto nos encargamos nosotras – Dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ay no! - Dijo la Hyuga y fue a cambiarse.

Hace un par de años Hinata era una chica extremadamente tímida y sin la mas remota idea de lo que era la moda, pero gracias a Sakura e Ino, ahora vestía de una manera mas femenina y su tartamudeo había desparecido cosa que agradece inmensamente ya que era una de las cosas que a su padre le molestaba.

Entro en su armario, era algo grande pero sin exagerar, tomo una camisa blanca de botones, un pantalón negro entubado, unos tacones rojos hermosos que Sakura le había regalado y un chaleco color azul. Se termino de vestir y salio de su armario, se arreglo el cabello en una coleta alta y dejo su flequillo suelto. Se puso algo de color en las mejillas y todas salieron en lo que Ino había denominado "casería"

* * *

Se encontraban el el centro comercial y Hinata estaba mas roja que un tomate, era imposible que hubiesen hecho aquello, estaba soñando, no era real. Sus amigas estaban locas y lo peor es que la ponían en vergüenza delante de toda esa gente.

-¡Vamos chicos! - Gritaba Sakura

-¿Quien quiere ganarse una cita con esta gran chica? - Decía Ino señalando a Hinata

-¡Yo! - Gritaron varios chicos, incluso algunos que tenían sus novias al lado habían gritado.

-¡Muy bien los que quieran acompañar a Hina al baile de bienvenida de la universidad de Konoha, por favor hagan una fila! - Grito Sakura y como si de soldados se tratasen, mas de dos docenas de jóvenes muchachos habían hecho una fila.

No muy lejos de aquel alboroto se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha con su novia Karin que prácticamente le estaba estrangulando el brazo al notar que varias chicas suspiraban y miraban sin disimulo a su novio.

-¡Muy bien los que quieran acompañar a Hina al baile de bienvenida de la universidad de Konoha, por favor hagan una fila! - Sasuke al escuchar eso se volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y camino con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban Sakura, Ino y Hinata. La primera y la segunda paradas y gritando como locas y la tercera sentada en una fuente con las mejillas tan rojas que pareciera que hubiese comido picante.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Sasuke por fin llego al frente y pudo observar con detalle todo lo que estaba pasando, aquel par de locas a las que llamaba amigas realizaban una especie de concurso para conseguirle una cita a Hinata, sin saber el por que eso lo enfurecía y sin pensarlo demasiado, se paro en frente de aquellas locas y decidió terminar con aquello.

-El concurso se ha acabado, ahora largo – Dijo el Uchiha con una voz tan fría y calmada que daba miedo. La multitud poco a poco se fue dispersando, dejando a unas Sakura e Ino indignadas y a una Hinata sin pareja para el baile.

-¿Que te pasa Uchiha? - Pregunto furiosa Ino

-Hmp – Fue lo único que dijo el azabache

-¡Hmp nada! - Estallo Ino – ¡Acabaste de arruinar la oportunidad de Hinata de ir al baile de bienvenida!

-Hinata no necesita a nadie para ir al baile – Respondió Sasuke

-¿Como que no? - Pregunto una furiosa Ino - ¿o acaso tú piensas llevarla?...No espera no puedes porque tienes una novia.

-Ino por favor cálmate – Dijo Hinata entrando en aquella discusión – No es necesario, de todas formas no pensaba ir al baile.

-¡Ah no! - Esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo – Tu vas a ese baile si o si, así tenga que dejar a Naruto plantado e ir contigo yo misma al baile.

-¡Ni se te ocurra dejar a Naruto plantado! - Dijo Hinata poniéndose seria y adoptando una postura firme – Este circo se acabo, ustedes vayan y comprensen sus vestidos y todo lo que necesiten para ir al baile y que a sus novios se les caiga la baba, que yo me voy por ahí a ver que hago

Sakura, Ino y Sasuke estaban mudos, cuando Hinata se ponía así es porque de verdad estaba molesta y aunque no alzara la voz y sonara tierna, la verdad es que era mejor no molestarla, la chica podría llegar a ser muy malvada si se la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke – Le dijo Hinata a su mejor amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse sola de aquel lugar.

-Que carácter el de la Hyuga y pensar que todos piensan que es una princesa delicada y refinada. - Dijo cierta pelirroja

-Cállate Karin – Dijo Sasuke y se fue hacia la feria de comida del centro comercial

-¡Sasuke amor espérame! – Gritaba Karin mientras corría detrás de su novio.

-Supongo que Hinata no ira al baile – Dijo Ino resignada

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar de presionarla tanto y aceptar sus decisiones – Dijo Sakura

-Supongo que si – Dijo Ino – Ya hablaremos con ella después pero ahora vamos a comprar nuestros vestidos.

Y así la pelirosa y la rubia se fueron a recorrer todas las tiendas de aquel lugar en busca del vestido ideal. En otra parte del centro comercial, precisamente en una librería,se encontraba Hinata comprando varios libros de su escritor favorito y pensando que la única historia de amor que viviría en su vida seria la que leía en sus libros.

-Supongo que tendré que resignarme – Se decía la Hyuga a si misma, mientras que salia de la librería.

-¡Cuidado! - Grito alguien pero ya Hinata se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente.


	2. Nuevos amigos, celos y fans salvajes

-¡Cuidado! - Grito alguien, pero era muy tarde ya que Hinata estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-Por favor despierta – Decía un joven muy guapo de cabellos naranja.

-Creo que la mataste Yahiko – Dijo un chico de cabellos rojos.

-Cállate Nagato – Le grito su amigo – Por favor despierta, soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel.

-Pero como quieres que me calle, si acabas de matar a una chica, por cierto muy linda - Le decía Nagato haciendo que su amigo se preocupara aun mas – He oído historias sobre la cárcel y déjame decirte que no son bonitas, pero te prometo que te iré a visitar todos los fines de semana.

-No me estas ayudando – Decía Yahiko

-Al menos no fui yo el que se llevo a la chica por el medio por no andar pendiente cuando monto la patineta – Le respondió su amigo.

-¡Nagato cállate de una vez! - Grito Yahiko y volvió a poner su atención en la desmayada Hinata – Por favor despierta, no me hagas esto, la cárcel no es bonita y no podría cargar con la muerte de una persona. Por favor hermosa despierta, pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel no esta en mis planes así que por favor despierta.

-¿Yahiko que parte de que esta muerta todavía no has entendido? – Hablo Nagato.

Una multitud de personas se había formado alrededor, preocupados por la chica que estaba en el suelo y algunos mirando con acusación al pobre de Yahiko que estaba que los nervios lo mataban. Él se encontraba haciendo skateboarding en las barandillas de esa parte del centro comercial, había hecho unas muy buenas piruetas y se decidió por hacer otra, así que subió las escaleras de nuevo y se lanzo haciendo un kickflip pero cuando vio a la chica ya era muy tarde y se la llevo con todo y libros, ahora la chica estaba inconsciente y él a unas cuantas palabras reconfortantes de su amigo Nagato, de que le diera un infarto.

-¡Auch eso dolió! - Dijo Hinata con voz débil y abriendo de a poco sus ojos

-¡Oh Dios gracias, gracias, gracias – Dijo Yahiko al escuchar el pequeño quejido de Hinata y después de dar las gracias mas veces de las necesarias, ayudo a Hinata a levantarse.

La pobre Huyga estaba algo desorientada y muy confundida, lo ultimo que recordaba era a alguien gritándole y después todo es como un enorme hoyo negro, ademas tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y necesitaba con urgencia sentarse.

-Necesito sentarme – Dijo Hinata con voz débil pero cuando intento dar un paso casi se cae de nuevo al suelo, sino fuese porque Yahiko la estaba sosteniendo la chica iba a terminar como había empezado.

-Déjame te ayudo – Dijo Yahiko y la cargo en sus brazos para después sentarla en una banca. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Algo pero ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? - Pregunto Hinata confundida

-Este...veras...em...lo que paso – Decia Yahiko intentando dar una explicación que no lo dejara tan mal delante de aquella hermosa chica, pues ya cuando se recupero de su gran susto pudo observarla con mas detalle y lo que vio le gusto y mucho.

-Lo que paso es que mi amigo quería saber si era posible matar a una persona mientras se realiza una maniobra en el skate – Intervino Nagato – Y con lo que te paso creo que pudo comprobar que es muy probable.

-Nagato cállate que no me estas ayudando – Dijo Yahiko sonrosado por lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo a la hermosa chica.

-Pero si no te intento ayudar, lo que estoy haciendo es responder la pregunta de la señorita – Dijo Nagato – Por cierto creo que esto es tuyo – Y le entrego a Hinata sus libros y su teléfono celular que habían terminado en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias...Nagato – Dijo Hinata pronunciando el nombre del pelirrojo, suponiendo que ese era su nombre ya que el chico del pelo naranja lo había llamado así. - Pero todavía no entiendo que fue lo que pa...¡Ya me acorde!

-De verdad lo...- Decía Yahiko

-¡ Perdóname! - Dijo Hinata – No debí atravesarme de esa manera mientra tu estabas haciendo skateboarding, ¡lo siento tanto!

-Pero si tu no tienes que disculparte, sino el tonto este – Dijo Nagato señalando a su amigo.

-Mi amigo tiene razón – Dijo Yahiko – El que debe disculparse soy yo lamento tanto el golpe pero cuando te vi ya no pude hacer nada, por favor discúlpame.

-No te preocupes ademas creo que el golpe me acomodo algo que tenia mal en mi cabeza – Dijo Hianata con una sonrisa quitandole importancia al asunto. - Me tengo que ir y muchas gracias por ayudarme – Hinata se paro de la banca y se iba a ir cuando Yahiko sujeto su brazo para detenerla

-Espera – Le dijo el pelinaranja – Te invito un helado para compensarte por el mal rato que te hice pasar.

-Me encantaría – Le dijo Hinata con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Entonces vamos – Le dijo Yahiko.

Entraron en una de las heladerías mas grandes del centro comercial y Hinata junto Yahiko y Nagato pasaron un gran momento juntos, charlando y riéndose de las anécdotas que contaban. A Hinata le agradaron esos chicos, Yahiko le recordaba mucho a su amigo Naruto, siempre sonriente y extrovertido y Nagato era tan diferente a las personas que conocía siempre intentando molestar a su amigo con sus bromas y sus concejos.

Estuvieron un rato mas sentados platicando hasta que Hinata observo la hora en su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, se despidió de ambos chicos y se intercambiaron números de teléfonos Hinata agarro sus libros y despidiéndose de los chicos salio del centro comercial a esperar a un taxi para regresar a su casa.

Hinata iba en el taxi rumbo a su casa, vivía en el barrio de la clase alta de Konoha, al igual que todos sus amigos, cuando paso frente a la casa de Sasuke vio que había cerca de 15 chicas acampando en las afueras de la mansión Uchiha, lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse de la surte de su amigo, pobre Sasuke todos los días era lo mismo, incluso algunas noches se quedaba a dormir en su casa porque le era imposible entrar a la suya sin que fuese violado primero.

Dos cuadras mas adelante el taxi se detuvo, Hinata le pago al chófer dio las gracias y se bajo del auto. Entro a su casa y se encontró con que Sasuke estaba ahí jugando con su padre al ajedrez.

-Sasuke – Dijo Hinata atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres – Pensé que seguirías en el centro comercial con tu novia.

-Hmp – dijo Sasuke

-Hmp para ti también – Dijo Hinata - Hola padre.

-Hinata – Dijo Hiashi – Sasuke va a pasar la noche aquí ya que no puede entrar a su casa.

-Si es cierto, vi a tu club de fans acampando en la entrada de tu casa y esta vez si que eran muchas – Dijo Hinata riéndose

-Hmp – Respondió Sasuke volviendo su atención al tablero de ajedrez

-¿La zorra te comió la lengua Uchiha? – Dijo Hinata

-Hinata respeta por favor – Dijo Hiashi intentando no reírse del comentario de su hija. Debía admitir que había sido un padre muy malo con Hinata la mayor parte de su vida pero poco a poco a ido cambiando y ahora tiene una mejor relación con su primogénita pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no permitiría que Hinata estudiase arte, ella es una Hyuga y su primogénita por lo tanto ella sera la que maneje las empresas algún día y estudiando artes no sabrá como hacerlo.

-Si padre – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios. La frase de "la zorra te comió la lengua" la invento Ino una vez que estaban en el instituto a la hora del almuerzo, Sasuke estaba siendo prácticamente estrangulado por Karin y cada vez que le hacían la una pregunta el azabache solo respondía con un "Hmp" y en vez de de decirle ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?, Ino habia dicho aquello haciendo referencia a Karin ya que cada vez que la pelirroja besaba a su amigo parecía que se lo estuviese comiendo, era una escena +18 los besos entre Karin y Sasuke.

-Jaque Mate – Dijo Sasuke y Hiashi volvió la atención al tablero para confirmar que efectivamente Sasuke le había ganado, otra vez.

-Hermana, padre – Saludo Hanabi desde las escaleras con una sonrisa – Uchiha – La sonrisa había desparecido y en su lugar estaba una mueca de disgusto.

-Enana – Dijo Sasuke molestando a Hanabi.

-Hola Hanabi – Saludo Hinata esperando el encontronazo entre Sasuke y su hermana, esta demás decir que no se llevan para nada bien. Hinata piensa que eso sucede por el hecho de ambos tienen un carácter muy parecido.

-Uchiha tu madre llamo dijo que dejaras de usar sus productos para el cabello – Le lanzo una pulla la Hyuga menor

-Y los liliputienses quieren que regreses a la isla – Contraataco el Uchiha

-El emo de la esquina quiere que les devuelvas sus hojillas – Replico Hanabi

Sasuke se paro de su silla y se fue a la biblioteca de la mansión Hyuga, dejando a Hinata y a Hiashi confundidos y a Hanabi con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que el Uchiha salia de la biblioteca y se acercaba a ella dejando solo unos escasos centímetros entre ellos dos.

-Perdón dijiste algo – Dijo Sasuke poniendo una lupa frente a sus ojos, haciendo que Hanabi se sonrojara de la furia y el enojo que tenia.

-Me voy a vengar Uchiha – Dijo Hanabi mientras salia de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Después del pequeño encuentro entre la Hyuga menor y el Uchiha, Hiashi se despidió de ambos y fue a encerrarse en su despacho a trabajar, Hinata y Sasuke subieron a la habitación de la chica ambos se acostaron en la cama uno al lado del otro mientras miraban el techo.

-¿Dime que fue todo eso del centro comercial? - Pregunto Sasuke después de un rato

-Ino y Sakura pensaron que seria una buena idea – Respondió Hinata

-Pues para ser ambas muy inteligentes hacer ese pequeño show en el centro comercial fue algo muy estúpido – Dijo el Uchiha

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto Hinata mientras se sentaba y observaba a Sasuke que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Hacerte salir con alguien a quien no conoces mientras ellas están muy felices con sus parejas, no me parece correcto, ademas no sabes que clase de persona habría podido ser tu cita cita en caso de que ellas hubiesen terminado aquel estúpido concurso – Dijo Sasuke – y si resultaba ser un asesino en serie o un violador.

-O peor aun – Dijo Hinata – Una persona agradable, fanático de la literatura y amante del buen café.

-No me hace gracia Hinata – Dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos y observándola – No podría soportar que algo te pasara – Le decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con su mano.

-Cálmate nada me va a pasar porque yo no voy a ir a ese baile – Dijo Hinata con la mirada triste

-¿Tenias muchas ganas de ir verdad? - Pregunto Sasuke que todavía estaba acariciando la mejilla de su amiga, cerro los ojos por un momento y se sentó al igual que Hinata.

-Es solo un baile ademas lo mejor esta por venir – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. - Por cierto se me olvidaba. Hoy conocí a unos chicos muy amables y divertidos.

Al escuchar las palabras "conocer" y "chicos" Sasuke se tenso y se paro de la cama, no sabia por qué cada vez que un chico se acercaba a Hinata, él se molestaba y tomaba una actitud de enfado (mas de lo normal). Tal vez fuese el hecho de que Hinata era como una hermana para él y como todo hermano al ver que algún idiota se acercaba a su hermana, adoptaba una actitud sobreprotectora.

-¿Qué chicos? - Pregunto Sasuke

-Sus nombres son Yahiko y Nagato – Dijo Hinata – Y ambos son muy guapos

-Hmp – Dijo el Uchiha y se volvio a acostar en la cama.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha qué es esto? - Pregunto Hinata al ver un pequeño chupón cerca de la clavícula de su amigo.

-Maldita sea Karin – Dijo Sasuke al recordar como se había hecho aquello

-Ya no digas mas, no quiero enterarme de los detalles -Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de tristeza.

Sasuke la observo y se quedaron así viéndose el uno al otro sin decir ni una palabra y diciéndolo todo a la vez. Hinata se sentía algo incomoda ya que la mirada de su amigo era muy profunda, Sasuke con su mirada hacia que se pusiese nerviosa, que sus manos empezaran a sudar y que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

-¡Guerra! - Grito Hinata mientras agarraba una almohada y golpeaba al Uchiha en la cara.

-Maldita sea – Siseo el azabache – Hinata vuelve acá -Le ordeno mientras la perseguía por toda la habitación.

-Atrapame si puedes – Decía Hinata mientras corría por toda la habitación escapando y riendo - Eres muy lento Uchi...Ahhhh!

-Te Tengo – Le dijo Sasuke mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la lanzaba sobre la cama, quedando así él sobre ella, ambos con la respiración agitada por la persecución Hinata lo miraba a los ojos y se reía y él la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, era la imagen perfecta y el momento perfecto para un beso se decía Hinata y Sasuke solo miraba los labios de su amiga como quien espera a que la comida este hecha para poder saciar su hambre.

-¡Ahí esta! - Dijo Hanabi abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

Detrás de la pequeña Hyuga estaba el club de fans psicóticas de Sasuke, gritando y diciendo que lo amaban, el Uchiha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se quito de encima de Hinata al tiempo que las fanáticas corrían a su captura. Sasuke no se pudo escapar y fue capturado por las locas chicas que ahora lo tenían en el suelo arrancándole todo lo que pudiesen al pobre e indefenso azabache.

-¡Esta me la pagas Hyuga! - Grito Sasuke mientras se perdía en el mar de manos, carteles y gritos femeninos.

-¿Hanabi que hiciste? - Pregunto Hinata conmocionada

-Le dije que me vengaría – Respondió Hanabi y salio de la habitación.

-Sasuke yo...yo llamare a los refuerzos - Dijo Hinata y salio de la habitación a llamar a las únicas personas que conocía que podrían deshacerse de aquellas locas.


	3. El Baile

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente con las fanáticas locas, Sasuke ya estaba mejor y su venganza contra la Huyga menor ya había sido cobrada, ahora el azabache se encontraba acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que las horas pasaran para empezar a vestirse ya que tenia que ir a ese estúpido baile solo porque Karin quería ir, y el decía que Sakura era molesta cuando tenia su enamoramiento por él, no entendía como las mujeres pueden llegar a ser tan molestas solo por ver una cara bonita, si tan solo fueran mas como...

-¡Teme! - Grito Naruto Uzumaki entrando a la habitación del azabache sin antes tocar la puerta.

-Dobe cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar – Dijo Sasuke molesto

-De acuerdo – Dijo Uzumaki y salio de la habitación para tocar la puerta y entrar de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto no ves que estoy ocupado? - Dijo Sasuke

-Si claro, estar acostado pensando te debe mantener muy ocupado – Dijo Naruto

-Por lo menos pienso – Dijo el Uchiha

-Teme ya cálmate pareces vieja quejona – Dijo Naruto – Tu y mi madre podrían darse la mano.

-Le dire a Kushina que le dijiste vieja quejona – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

-No teme no – Decía Naruto rogando – Mi madre me mataría y no puedo morir ahora que entre en la universidad 'ttebayo, ademas dejaría a Sakura viuda.

-¿Entraste en la universidad? - Pregunto el azabache sorprendido – Pero si habías reprobado el examen de admisión, dos veces.

-Si teme pero olvidas algo muy importante – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y siempre logro lo que me propongo.

-¿Que hizo tu madre para que aprobaras el examen de admisión? - Pregunto el azabache

-Me encerró en mi habitación toda una semana sin tv, computadora o teléfono 'ttebayo – Dijo Naruto con voz lastimera – Fue muy cruel y mi padre todo lo que hacia era reírse 'ttebayo

Sasuke estaba imaginándose esa escena, Naruto rodeado de libros, encerrado en su desordenada habitación con su madre en modo godzilla, haciendo que su hijo estudiase todo una y otra vez mientras que Minato se mantenía al margen de todo aquello riéndose y alejándose cada vez que Kushina le lanzaba una mirada asesina, sí, era una buena imagen.

-¡Teme te prohíbo que imagines esa escena! - Grito el Uzumaki

-Muy tarde Dobe – Dijo el Uchiha – Ahora si eso es todo te puedes ir

-No me puedo ir Sasuke – Dijo el rubio – estoy escapando de mi mamá

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Naruto? - Pregunto cansado Sasuke

-Es que ella quería elegir lo que me pondría hoy para ir al baile de bienvenida y yo le dije que no, que gracias pero que ella no tenia idea de como vestirse – Dijo el Uzumaki

-Baka – Dijo Sasuke

-¡Teme yo no me estoy metiendo contigo! - Dijo Naruto – Por cierto mi prima estaba ayer histérica porque el vestido que eligió no le entraba, quien la manda a tener senos tan grandes, no como los de mi Sakura que son perfectos.

-Naruto no me interesan los senos de Sakura ni los de Karin – Dijo Sasuke

-Pero si te interesan los de Hinata – Dijo Naruto en forma burlona usando sus manos y fingiendo tocarse unos inexistentes senos – Oh! Sasuke no! - Decía el Uzumaki poniendo voz de mujer.

Sasuke estaba en el limite de su paciencia desde que el Uzumaki entro por esa puerta pero ahora si se había pasado y ya el azabache no lo soportaba y como Sasuke es la persona mas malévola a la hora de deshacerse de alguien, el azabache tomo su teléfono celular, escribió un corto mensaje de texto y después lo envió, ahora sí Naruto se iba a dejar de estupideces.

-¡Oh Sasuke no! mi padre nos puede ver -Seguía Naruto con su pobre actuación de una mujer, en especifico de Hinata.

-Naruto ya es suficiente – Dijo el azabache que esperaba a la persona a la que le había enviado el mensaje llegara pronto.

-¿Por qué teme? - Dijo Naruto dejando lo que estaba haciendo – No me digas que nunca has deseado tocar los pechos de Hinata, aunque si no fuera porque sales con mi prima yo me seguía con la idea de que eras gay.

Ahora Naruto si que se había pasado de la raya y por mucho, Sasuke lo iba a volver comida para gatos cuando se pudo escuchar el timbre sonar y segundos mas tarde, alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha menor. Sasuke se levanto de su cama y fue a abrir la puerta con una pokerface como solo Sasuke la sabe hacer.

-¿Teme invitaste a alguien mas? - Pregunto Naruto

-Primero dobe, yo no te invite – Dijo Sasuke que ya había llegado a la puerta y la estaba abriendo – Y segundo, esto es por decirme gay – Entonces Sasuke termino de abrir la puerta y al otro lado se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Kushina Uzumaki con una sonrisa tan falsa que se podría comparar a la de Sai.

-¡Ma...mamamama...Mamá!-Tartamudeaba Naruto al ver a su madre parada frente a él, ahora si estaba muerto. - ¡Teme por qué lo hiciste!

-Naruto ven acá – Dijo Kushina con un tono de voz frió y mordaz entrando a la habitación

-Kushina se me olvidaba mencionarte – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona - El dobe de tu hijo dijo que eras una vieja quejona.

-¿Ah si? - Dijo Kushina mientras un aura negra comenzaba a rodearla.

-¡Señora Uchiha! - Grito Naruto y tanto Sasuke como Kushina voltearon un instante, instante que Naruto aprovecho para salir corriendo de aquella habitación.

-Dobe – Hablo Sasuke – No puedo creer que nos haya engañado con eso - Efectivamente, Mikoto Uchiha no se encontraba por ningún lado, al igual que Naruto.

-No te preocupes Sasuke – Dijo Kushina cambiando su expresión por una con una sonrisa amable y una mirada cariñosa – Muy pronto va a tener que ir a la casa a vestirse para ir al baile y yo estaré esperándolo

-Solo no lo vayas a dejar muy mal – Dijo Sasuke – Ya Sakura se encarga de hacerlo por ti cuando estén en la pista de baile.

-Si es cierto – Dijo Kushina – El pobre de mi hijo se tuvo que conseguir a la única chica que es capaz de ocasionarle una fractura mientras bailan pero igual Sakura es tan linda

-Hmp...Si usted lo dice – Dijo Sasuke.

-Es verdad que tú nunca te fijarías en otra chica – Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa picara – Después de todo a ti quien te gusta es mi sobrina. - Termino de hablar la Uzumaki y se fue de la habitación dejando a Sasuke solo con sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Huyga, Hinata se encontraba pintando muy calmada en su habitación, los trazos le salían casi a la perfección y es que cuando su inspiración llegaba no podía dejar de pintar hasta que terminara por lo menos el boceto. Se encontraba dibujando a su querida amiga Sakura rodeada de arboles de cerezo mientras que el sol y la luna se unían para formar un eclipse. Sí. Su imaginación era muy loca pero le encantaba como estaba quedando, en cuanto lo terminara se lo regalaría a Sakura.

-¡Hinata! - Grito alguien que se encontraba fuera de la habitación

-¿Kiba? - Pregunto Hinata

-Si, ¿puedo pasar? - Le dijo el Inuzuka

-Seguro Kiba, adelante – Dijo Hinata dejando su cuaderno a un lado y esperando a que su amigo entrara en la habitación.

Kiba entro con una gran sonrisa y una caja mas o menos grande en sus manos, se podría decir que llevaba una pizza sino fuera porque:

1.- La caja no decía "Pizza"

2.- No olía a Pizza

3.- La caja tenia un moño azul decorando la tapa.

-¡Hola Hina! - Dijo el moreno dejando la caja sobre la cama de la chica, para luego darle un gran abrazo - ¿Como estas?

-Kiba, ¿estoy bien y tu? - Dijo Hinata por educación ya que la verdad quería preguntarle que era lo que estaba en esa caja.

-Estoy bien Hina – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa un tanto rara

-¿Qué haces por acá? - Pregunto la ojo de perla – Pensé que tu y Azumi iban a estar todo el día juntos.

Pues si, Kiba Inuzuka esta saliendo con una chica muy linda llamada Azumi Nakamura, se habían conocido gracias a la perrita de la chica que se había enfermado, entonces Azumi la llevo al hospital veterinario de Konoha y ahí es donde se conocieron, después de que Hana, la hermana de Kiba se llevara a la perrita para revisarla, Kiba se quedo con Azumi para tranquilizarla y ahí fue donde comenzó esa linda relación que ahora ya tenia poco mas de un año.

-Vine a decirte que tu seras mi pareja para el baile de bienvenida – Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Así que era eso, seguro no hay...¡¿Espera que?! - Grito la Hyuga cuando su cerebro proceso correctamente la información.

-Que seras mi pareja para el baile – Volvió a repetir el chico perro.

-¿Pero qué pasara con Azumi? - Dijo dudosa la Hyuga

-Azumi esta de viaje y fue ella la que precisamente me pidió, no, me ordeno que te llevara al baile - Le respondió el Inuzuka.

-Eso es muy lindo de su parte – Dijo Hinata – Pero no podre ir

-¿Pero por qué? - Pregunto Kiba – No puedes rechazarme Hinata, no a esta cara – E hizo un puchero y poniendo la mirada de corderito degollado

-Kiba sabes que me es imposible decirte que no con esa cara – Dijo Hinata – Pero de verdad no puedo ir, no tengo un vestido – Con cara triste termino de hablar la ojiperla.

-Pero si ese es todo el inconveniente yo tengo la solución – Hablo Kiba y entonces agarro la caja que había dejado en la cama y se la entrego a Hinata – Vamos ábrela.

Hinata se sentó en su cama con la caja en las piernas, rápidamente destapo la caja y abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que se encontraba dentro.

-Kiba es hermoso – Dijo Hinata casi en un susurro.

-No me lo agradezcas a mi – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa – Cuando llegue Azumi de su viaje le puedes agradecer a ella, por cierto es un Azumi Nakamura original

En la caja se encontraba el vestido mas hermoso que hubiera visto jamas, strapless, brillante en el área de los senos y con una caída de tela blanca que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, y lo que mas le sorprendía era que Azumi lo había hecho, esa chica era un ángel.

-¿Te gusta? - Pregunto el Inuzuka

-Me encanta – Le respondió Hinata y se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo.

-Me alegro, ahora me tengo que ir pero paso por ti a las 7:00 p.m. para que nos vayamos – Le dijo Kiba mientras salia de la habitación – Ponte hermosa hime – Y se fue.

Hinata estaba tan feliz de poder ir al baile que comenzó a bailar por toda la habitación pero cuando se canso se tiro en su cama y le sonrió al techo, agarro su teléfono e iba a llamar a Sasuke cuando una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. No le diría nada a nadie y llegaría a aquella fiesta de sorpresa, Hinata se moría por ver las caras de sus amigos cuando la vieran y mas aun la cara de Sasuke cuando la viese en ese vestido.

-Bien, me pondré lo mas bonita posible solo para ti – Dijo Hinata y salio de su habitación corriendo a buscar a su hermana para que la ayudara a vestirse para esa noche.

Hanabi iba a matar a alguien eso era seguro, Hinata llevaba dos horas cambiando de peinado, y es que nada le parecía lo suficiente bonito como para ir con el vestido. A la Hyuga menor ya le dolían las manos y se había quemado varias veces con la tenaza para el cabello, si a Hinata no le gustaba este ultimo peinado que le estaba haciendo, la dejaría peor que cruela de vil al final de 101 dalmatas.

-Ya esta – Dijo Hanabi

Hinata se miro al espejo y lo que vio le gusto, ese era el peinado ideal, parecia la protagonista de uno de esos cuentos de princesas que tanto le gustaban cuando era pequeña.

-Hanabi, me encanta – Dijo Hinata abrazando a su hermana.

-Por fin – Dijo Hanabi a la cual ya le dolían las tanto usar el peine, las tenazas, la plancha y todo los objetos para el cabello que se puedan maginar. - Ahora anda ponerte el vestido que Kiba llegara pronto.

-Hai – Dijo Hinata y se quito la ropa que tenia para comenzar a vestirse apresuradamente , corría de un lado al otro de la habitación y Hanabi solo la miraba con cansancio.

-Hanabi no encuentro mi zapato – Dijo Hinata al no encontrar el otro zapato y es que hace poco había escuchado el timbre y ya Kiba se debía encontrar en la sala de estar esperándola.

-Lo dejaste en la peinadora – Respondio Hanabi mirando a su hermana, la Hyuga mayor era la persona mas distraida de todas.

-Gracias Hanabi – Dijo Hinata poniéndose del zapato y corriendo hacia la puerta – Nos vemos después hermana – Y se termino de ir de la habitación para encontrarse con Kiba.

Hinata iba a mitad de la escaleras cuando recordó que se le olvidaba algo, así que se dio la vuelta y regreso a su habitación corriendo, la chica estaba tan nerviosa que se le olvidaban las cosas y por poco se le olvida ponerse el collar que su madre le regalo cuando era pequeña, tal vez fuese tonto pero cuando tenia ese collar se sentía segura y protegida.

-¿Ahora qué? - Pregunto Hanabi que se consiguió con su hermana a mitad de pasillo

-El...collar...que me regalo...mamá – Decía Hinata con la voz entrecortada por haber corrido y es que lo físico no era lo suyo.

-Toma – Le dijo Hanabi ya que ella había visto el collar sobre la cama y salio para entregárselo.

-Gracias hermana – Respondió Hinata.

-Si, si, si ya vete que al tarado del Inuzuka ya le deben haber salido raíces - Le espeto Hanabi a su hermana, la cual salio corriendo otra vez en dirección ala escaleras – Mujeres hay que quererlas porque sino es imposible aguantarlas – Dijo Hanabi.

Kiba llevaba cerca de 20 minutos esperando a Hinata y la chica nada que aparecía ya se empezaba a aburrir allí sentado junto a Hiashi Hyuga que solo le hablaba de las empresas y como funcionaban, la verdad que Hiashi Hyuga era mas agradable cuando mantenía su boca cerrada pensaba Kiba.

-Ya estoy lista – Dijo Hinata llegando a la sala de estar

Kiba y Hiashi pusieron los ojos como platos al ver a Hinata y es que no era para menos ya que la heredera de las empresas Hyuga parecía una princesa, Su vestido, su maquillaje y su peinado todo en ella decía "Mirenme y alabenme que la reina esta pasando" pero lo mas hermoso que tenia Hinata era esa sonrisa que le alegraba el día a cualquiera.

-Hija estas hermosa – Dijo Hiashi – Toda una Hyuga.

-Gracias padre – Le respondió Hinata a la cual ya se le habían subido los colores a la cara.

-Como diría Azumi – Hablo Kiba – estas de impacto

-Gracias Kiba – Le dijo Hinata riéndose de lo que su amigo dijo. -¿Entonces nos vamos?

-Si Hime – Dijo el Inuzuka y la tomo del brazo para ir directo a la fiesta.

-Inuzuka, asegúrate de que ningún buitre se acerque a mi hija – Dijo Hiashi antes de que los chicos se fueran

-No se preocupe señor Hyuga no dejare que nadie se acerque – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Al salir de la casa Hinata y Kiba se montaron en el auto de este, un mustang color rojo ultimo modelo que fue el regalo de cumpleaños numero 19 de su amigo y a ella que cuando cumplió 18 solo le regalaron joyas y zapatos. Hinata deseaba un auto, pero la respuesta a su padre ante esa petición fue un enorme y rotundo NO.

El auto arranco y ambos chicos estuvieron hablando y riendo de las anécdotas del Inuzuka cuando trabajaba en la veterinaria de Konoha. Después de unos 30 minutos, los chicos llegaron a lo que era el estacionamiento que se encontraba detrás de la sala de eventos de la universidad, Kiba estaciono y ambos se bajaron del auto, Kiba volvió a sujetar a Hinata del brazo y le dijo.

-Lista Hime

-La verdad no – Dijo Hinata – Hace cinco minutos que mi valentía me dejo.

-No te preocupes, estas hermosa – Dijo Kiba y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del salón de eventos.

Dentro del salón de eventos en donde se celebraba el baile, se encontraba un Sasuke muy enojado ya que Karin no dejaba que la sangre circulara por su brazo, ademas de que varias chicas por no decir mas de la mitad de las presentes en aquel lugar, lo miraban sin disimulo y después soltaban unas risitas estúpidas.

-Teme mira lo que conseguí en aquella mesa – Dijo Naruto llegando con un plato lleno de pequeños sandwiches – Están muy ricos

-Se llaman canapés Naruto – Dijo Karin al ver lo que su primo estaba comiendo.

-Si eso capanes -Hablo el rubio

-Dobe – Dijo Sasuke al ver al que consideraba su mejor amigo, atragantarse con uno de esos canapés

-A..gu..a -Decía Naruto dándose golpecitos en el pecho. Sakura que había llegado en ese momento, le entrego a Naruto un vaso con jugo y se volvió para hablar con Ino que estaba muy cariñosa con Sai desde que habían llegado.

-Cerda compórtate que esto no es un burdel – Le dijo Sakura Ino

-Cállate frentona y cuida de tu novio que se puede morir atragantado – Le respondió Ino

Ambas chicas estaban muy bonitas con sus vestidos, el de Ino es de un azul rey con un escote muy sexy mostrando los atributos de la chica, y el de Sakura es de un color verde esmeralda con mangas largas y cubriendo toda la parte de enfrente pero dejando toda la espalda de la chica descubierta.

-Teme mi novia es la mas bonita de la fiesta – Hablo Naruto cuando pudo pasar la comida

-Eso no es cierto, yo soy la mas bonita – Dijo Karin dando una vuelta con su vestido negro y largo que tenia una gran abertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba casi al final del muslo. - ¿Verdad Sasuke?

-Hmp – Fe lo único que dijo el Uchiha que empezaba a cansase de todo aquello, no había pasado ni una hora desde que habían llegado y ya quería salir corriendo. Cerro los ojos y fingió desaparecer de aquel lugar.

-Teme responde...¡Wow! - Dijo Naruto dejando caer su vaso ya vacío al suelo.

-Qué te pasa Naru...¡Wow! - Dijo Sai que se quedo igual que Naruto.

-¡Oh por dios! - Gritaron Sakura e Ino – Esta Hermosa

-¿Es ella? - Pregunto Gaara llegando al lado de sus amigo.

-Si, es ella – Respondió Shikamaru llegando para unirse con el grupo.

-Teme abre los ojos – Dijo Naruto.

-Pensé que no vendría – Dijo Temari que estaba al lado de Shikamaru.

-Teme que abras los ojos – Repitió de nuevo Naruto

-Ni que fuera una diosa – Dijo Karin con celos

-Solo estas así porque no te ves tan bien como ella – Le dijo Ino defendiendo a su amiga.

-¡TEME ABRE LOS OJOS! - Le grito Naruto a Sasuke en el oído.

-¡Maldita sea Dobe! - Dijo el Uchiha abriendo los ojos y poniendo toda su atención en Naruto – ¡No me grites!

-Pero Sasuke es que...-Intento defenderse Naruto.

-Sasuke nada – Seguía el Uchiha con enfado – Al menos que quieras pasar dos meses en el hospital no me vuelvas a gri... - Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la había visto.

-Hola chicos – Saludo Kiba con una sonrisa a sus amigos – Ahora díganme ¿No tengo a la compañera de baile mas hermosa de todas? - Pregunto con arrogancia el moreno ya que cuando habían entrado pudo escuchar los comentarios de algunos chicos sobre lo suertudo que era por tener a una pareja como ella.

-Si 'ttebayo...Digo no – Hablo Naruto muy entusiasmado – Sakura no me golpees.

-No te preocupes Naruto – Dijo Sakura besando a su novio en la mejilla – Estas muy hermosa Hinata.

-Gracias – Dijo la Hyuga que estaba muy feliz de estar en aquel lugar con sus amigos – Por cierto Kiba las personas no han dejado de mirarte desde que llegamos.

Los chicos se rieron ante lo que Hinata había dicho, a excepción de Karin que se había desaparecido de repente y Sasuke que todavía se encontraba embobado con Hinata.

-No creo que me estén viendo a mi Hime – Le dijo Kiba.

-De hecho te ven es a ti Hina – Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara a su amiga.

Cuando Hinata escucho lo que Ino le había dicho, se puso tan roja como un tomate y por poco vuelve a esos días en los que se desmayaba por nada. Se puso su manos en la mejilla y después respiro profundo, bajo las manos y observo a su mejor amigo, se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Hola Sasuke – Dijo Hinata besándolo en la mejilla.

-Hola – Respondió Sasuke algo ronco cosa que Hinata no noto ya que era muy distraída - Estas Hermosa – Termino de hablar el azabache.

-Gracias – Dijo Hinata casi en un susurro, de verdad que se había puesto así para él y que le dijera eso la hacia muy feliz.

-Ya estamos todos -Dijo Naruto - ¡A divertirnos 'ttebayo! - Y se fue corriendo a la pista de baile en la cual comenzó a bailar como uno de los del grupo Lmfao.

-¡Vamos Hinata! - Grito Kiba agarrándola del brazo y jalándola hasta el centro de la pista en la cual ambos comenzaron a bailar y a brincar.

Todos se fueron bailar a excepción de Sasuke que no participaba en esa clase de estupidez y vergüenza como lo hacían sus amigos. El azabache busco una cerveza y se sentó en una mesa para estar tranquilo. Debía admitir que cuando vio a Hinata casi se quedo sin aliento, estaba tan hermosa con su vestido y su cabello y su todo, maldita sea estaba endemoniadamente bella y ella ni siquiera lo sabia tanto así que hizo ese tonto comentario sobre que las personas estaban mirando a Kiba, como siempre su Hinata tan distraída.

Las horas pasaron, los chicos bailaron, las chicas rodeaban a Sasuke y Karin intentaba alejarlas con la mirad asesina que les lanzaba, Naruto estaba a un paso de morir ya que su novia Sakura lo había obligado a bailar una canción lenta y es que Sakura podría ser muy bonita e inteligente pero la chica es un peligro en la pista de baile y no lo decía en el buen sentido. Por otro lado Sai e Ino se abrazaban y parecía que fuesen a fundirse en uno solo de un momento a otro y finalmente Hinata y Kiba que después de haber bailado por un buen rato se habían sentado para descansar y hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y el baile ya había terminado, solo quedaban unas pocas personas y entre ellas estaban Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba y Sakura ya que los demás se habían ido hace rato. Naruto se llevo a su prima que de un momento a otro se había enojado y dijo que no se iría con Sasuke, esa chica tiene serios problemas y como Karin se fue con Naruto, Sakura se había negado a subirse en el mismo automóvil que esa chica, Sai e Ino de seguro estarían en lo suyo si saben a lo que me refiero y solo estas cuatros personas de aquel enorme grupo que habían esperado a que todo terminara para irse.

-Vamos Hinata – Dijo Kiba

-Ella se va conmigo – Dijo Sasuke

-Si claro Uchiha – Bufo Kiba – Vamos Hime – Dijo Kiba y la agarro del brazo

-Te dije que ella se iba conmigo – Dijo Sasuke muy serio mientras sostenía Hinata de su otro brazo.

-Mira Uchiha no se que demonios te crees...- Intento hablar Kiba

-Chicos no peleen – Entro Sakura a hablar antes de que comenzaran una pelea a esas horas – Kiba deja que Hinata se vaya con Sasuke y yo me voy contigo a fin de cuanta somos vecinos.

-Esta bien – Dijo Kiba después de refunfuñar un rato – Entonces vayámonos Sakura – Y ambos chicos se fueron dejando solos a Sasuke y a Hinata.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos Sasuke – Le sugirió Hinata

-Hmp – Dijo el azabache y comenzó a caminar con Hinta siguiéndole los pasos en silencio, cuando llegaron al auto del azabache, se subieron y comenzaron recorrer las calles en silencio, un silencio que no resultaría incomodo si Sasuke no estuviese enojado de la manera en que lo estaba.

-Sasuke – Pregunto Hinata intentando romper el incomodo silencio.

Sasuke Uchiha no quería hablar, no quería que le hablaran, lo único que quería era partirle la cara al imbécil que dijo aquellas cosas sobre Hinata, el muy maldito no dejaba de mirarla y decir obscenidades sobre como iba vestida la Hyuga y es que no soportaba que otro hombre dijera esas cosas sobre su amiga, no, su hermana o eso es lo que él se decía ya que aunque lo negara sus sentimientos por Hinata iban mas allá de una simple amistad.

-Sasuke, lo siento – Dijo Hinata en un susurro cuando el Uchiha estaciono frente a la casa

-¿Por qué te disculpas Hinata? - Pregunto el Sasuke

-¿No estas enojado conmigo? – Dijo la chica

-Por supuesto que no – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a Hinata – Es muy difícil que me enoje contigo Hime.

-Sa...Sasuke – Dijo Hinata nerviosa por el acercamiento del chico.

-Buenas noches Hinata – Dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos el lunes en la universidad.

Cuando Hinata entro en su casa, Sasuke decidió dar una vuelta solo por la ciudad y es que si no hubiese recuperado la consciencia a tiempo habría cometido un enorme y estúpido error. Condujo Por unos minutos hasta llegar a un parque, estaciono el carro y se puso las manos sobre la cara.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer Sasuke? - Se pregunto a si mismo el chico - ¿Por qué la ibas a besar?

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Espada de Cristal Hanako-chan95 Mero sasuhinalovesam y a dniizz por sus comentarios, me siguen animando a escribir y gracias a todos los que leen y no comenta, también. Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo...Un beso, un abrazo y una agarrada de nalgas para tod s**


	4. Un acto de bienvenida fuera de control

Lunes 7:15 a.m ya los chicos se encontraban en las instalaciones de la universidad de Konoha, las clases empezaban a las 9:00 a.m pero ellos decidieron llegar temprano para poder hablar antes de que empezara todo el movimiento, estaban sentados en la grama debajo de un gran arbol Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Azumi, Shino, Ino, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji y desafortunadamente Karin.

Hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia, el clima, música las noticias, una anécdota graciosas del fin de semana lo primero que se les viniera a la mente. Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru y Sasuke se mantenían al margen de todo, solo opinando cuando les preguntaban algo. Por su parte Karin, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kiba y Kankuro charlaban de mas, parecían cotorras y los que quedaban que daban su opinión cuando era estrictamente necesario.

-¡Hinata! - Grito alguien a lo que la aludida y todo el grupo voltearon para ver de donde provenía aquel llamado.

-Nagato – Hablo la Hyuga parándose y yendo a saludar a su amigo.

-¿Como estas? - Pregunto el pelirrojo abrazando a Hinata y alzándola del suelo.

-Bien – Pregunto Hinata – No sabia que estudiabas aquí

-Si, ya voy en el segundo año de medicina – Le respondió Nagato

Todos se habían quedado callados mientras Hinata conversaba con el chico, no sabían que la Hyuga ya conociera a alguien en aquel lugar y mas con lo tímida que era la chica con otras personas fuera de su grupo de amigos. Por otro lado el humor de Sasuke se había tornado mas frío aunque suene increíble y es que ver a su amiga charlando tan gratamente con Nagato, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Hinata no nos presentaras a tu amigo – Dijo Sakura rompiendo la tensión de aquel lugar.

Bien hecho Sakura – Pensó el Uchiha – Que se aleje de Hinata.

-Cierto – Dijo Hinata y se coloco de frente a sus amigos – Chicos este es Nagato, uno de los chicos que conocí en el centro comercial.

-¿El que te golpeo con la patineta 'ttebayo? - Pregunto Naruto con una mirada asesina, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes.

-No fui yo, fue mi amigo, se los juro por mi santa madre - Dijo Nagato con nerviosismo al ver la cara de todos.

-Tranquilos chicos -Dijo Hinata calmando los ánimos – Ya paso, ademas ellos me ayudaron y no se fueron como otros – Dijo Hinata recordando como Naruto y Gaara se habían ido de su lado una vez cuando se desmayo, a causa de que ambos de alguna manera le habían dado un pelotazo mientras estaban jugando fútbol.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía 'ttebayo – Dijo Naruto – ademas la culpa la tuvo Gaara al hacer ese mal pase.

-No me culpes a mi por ser un mal futbolista, yo te lo advertí cuando me invitaste a jugar – Respondió Gaara en su defensa.

Nagato estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de un momento a otro estallo en carcajadas, ese chico rubio de verdad que era gracioso, y el resto de ellos parecían ser personas agradables, excepto por el chico de los ojos negros y el aura asesina, el no parecía agradable en absoluto.

-Lo siento – Dijo Nagato cuando termino de reírse – Un placer conocerlos a todos.

-Igual – Respondieron casi todos, ya que para Sasuke no era un placer, a Shikamaru le daba flojera responder, Chouji estaba ocupado comiendo y Sai e Ino estaban mas que ocupados besándose.

-¿Chicos no piensan ir al acto de bienvenida? - Pregunto Nagato con cara de inocente, ya que todos los semestres cuando llegaba gente nueva los de años mayores se encargaban de hacer una enorme broma en el acto de bienvenida.

-No sabíamos que había un acto – Dijo Kankuro – Pero esos eventos son aburridos, así que no gracias.

-Les aseguro que aburrido no es – Dijo Nagato – Ademas lo mejor es que vayan, ya que sabrán como funcionan ciertas cosas que es necesario que sepan, eso y que Tsunade manda a buscar a todos para que asistan a ese acto sin excepción – Y precisamente cuando Nagato termino de hablar, al grupo se acerco un guardia y les dijo que tenían que ir todos al auditorio, así que sin mas que resignarse a asistir a lo que prometía ser un aburrido acto de bienvenida.

Todos entraron al enorme auditorio y cogieron asientos en las filas del medio, Sasuke para no tener que soportar a Karin, se separo de ella rápido y aprovechando la multitud que estaba entrando a aquel lugar, agarro a Hinata y a Naruto y los sentó a ambos cada uno a un lado de él. Terminaron de sentarse todos y después de cinco minutos salio a hablar una mujer de cabello corto que tenia un pequeño cerdito cargado en sus brazos.

-Buenos días a todos los nuevos estudiantes, mi nombre es Shizune y soy la ayudante de la rectora – Hablo la mujer – Antes de empezar con el acto quiero recordarles que pueden unirse a cualquier equipo o club que deseen, A continuación procederé a decir los clubes y los equipos deportivos que posee la universidad:

En el área deportiva se encuentran los equipos de baloncesto, fútbol, béisbol, ajedrez, voleibol femenino y masculino y natación.

En el área cultura se encuentran los clubes de artes plásticas, fotografía, música, cocina y repostería, cine y teatro.

Algo muy importante chicos, tienen que elegir por lo menos una materia en el área deportiva y una en el área cultural ya que eso cuenta como requisito para todas las carreras, Volviendo al tema central la universidad de Konoha ofrece infinidades de oportunidades...

-Que problemática es esta mujer – Dijo Shikamaru al oír toda la perorata de Shizune.

-Oigan chicas – Dijo Ino - ¿qué tal si metemos voleibol juntas?

-Me parece genial, amo ese deporte – Dijo Sakura.

-No pudiste elegir mejor – Dijo Temari al oír la propuesta de Ino.

-Me encanta la idea – Dijo Hinata ya que el voleibol era el único deporte que sabia jugar bien ya que de pequeña lo había practicado, y es que nunca fue buena para algún otro deporte que no fuese ese.

-Teme inscribamonos en el equipo de fútbol – Dijo Naruto

-No – le respondió Sasuke ya que odiaba al fútbol con todo su ser, no entendía como Naruto se la podía pasar de un lado a otro persiguiendo a una pelota.

-¿Teme por qué no? - Pregunto Naruto – Tú estabas en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela 'ttebayo.

-Y siempre me quedaba en la banca – Le respondió el azabache dando por terminada la discusión.

-¿Y entonces que vas a inscribir? - Pregunto Naruto sin obtener respuesta.

-Sasuke y si inscribes natación – Le sugirió Hinata – Eres muy buen nadador y si mal no recuerdo ya has competido antes.

-Hmp – Fue todo lo que dijo el azabache.

-Muy bien entonces sera natación – Dijo Naruto que a punta de molestar a todos consiguió que Sai, Kankuro, Kiba y Shino se decidieran por la natación, por su parte Gaara y Shikamaru habían optado por el ajedrez y Chouji se decidió por el béisbol.

-Ahora me enorgullece presentarles a nuestra honorable rectora Tsunade – Dijo Shizune

Y haciendo una rara entrada, Tsunade se acomodo su traje y se coloco en el podio.

-Muy bien chicos ya Shizune les explico las mayoría de las cosas, yo solo les voy a decir que cualquier problema que puedan llegar tener dentro de las instalaciones vayan a mi oficina y me lo comuniquen directamente a mi, pueden haber profesores que no les agradaran pero no se preocupen que ustedes tampoco les agradaran a ellos, y con los de las clases empezaran inmediatamente después de terminar este acto, así que si pensaron que se salvarían hoy de no ver clases estaban muy equivocados. - Tsunade estaba cansada y quería ir a dormir, se había pasado toda la noche bebiendo y tenia una resaca enorme como para soportar a un montón de adolescentes locos. - Ahora los dejo con Shizune, tengo cosas importantes que hacer – Y se fue, dejando a una estupefacta Shizune a cargo de todo.

-Si...yo - Dijo Shizune – Quiero decirles que...

Las luces del auditorio se apagaron y todos comenzaron a murmurar, de repente comenzó a sonar una canción muy movida, un reflector se encendió e ilumino el centro de la tarima en donde se encontraba un chico con un pasamontañas cubriendo su rostro pero del resto estaba completamente desnudo.

-Otra vez no – Dijo Shizune con cara de resignación.

El chico agarro el micrófono y comenzó a hablar

-Bienvenidos a la Universidad de Konoha, espero que le guste nuestra forma de darles la bienvenida – Dijo el chico - ¡Secuestren a las mujeres! - Y las luces se encendieron dejando ver a mas chicos desnudos con pasamontañas que se abalanzaron sobre la multitud a agarrar a todas las chicas que podían.

-¡ Suéltame, Sai! - Grito Ino cuando uno de esos dementes se atrevió a agarrarla

-¡No te acerques! - Grito Sakura cuando vio que uno de esos chicos se acercaba a ella pero antes de que el chico la pudiera agarrar, Naruto golpeo al muchacho dejándolo inconsciente.

-A mi novia no la tocas – Dijo un furioso rubio.

-Sasuke vayámonos – Dijo Hinata levantándose nerviosa y con la cara muy roja ya que había visto mas de una docena de partes intimas de hombres.

-No podemos salir por las puertas laterales – Dijo el azabache – Bajemos al escenario y saldremos por donde salio la rectora.

-Pero Sasuke se nos viene un mar de gente encima – Dijo Hinata mientras era jalada por el pelinegro hacia el escenario. Y con miradas asesinas y patadas en los testículos Sasuke y Hinata fueron capaces de llegar hasta el escenario y salir de aquella ridícula exhibición.

-Eso fue raro – Dijo Hinata una vez que llegaron a un lugar seguro.

-Hmp – Dijo Sasuke caminando mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Hinata.

-¿Sasuke a donde vamos? - Pregunto Hinata

-A un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos – Respondió el Uchiha

-¡Teme espera! - Dijo Naruto que estaba saliendo de aquel despelote.

-Naruto – Dijo Hinata - ¿Y Sakura donde esta?

-Se fue con Ino a la escuela de medicina – Respondió el rubio – Mandaron a todos a sus clases.

-Entonces vamos – Dijo Hinata ya que ella vería clases con Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡A clases 'ttebayo! - Grito Naruto con entusiasmo cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha y a la Hyuga ya que el Uzumaki nunca mostraba tanta emoción por entrar a clases – No se sorprendan chicos, de alguna manera tengo que olvidar lo que vi en ese auditorio, todavía me da escalofríos.

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela de Economía entraron en el salón que tenia forma de anfiteatro, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el profesor llegara, el salón estaba divido en mitad chicas y mitad chicos, y como cosa rara la mayoría de las féminas se colocaron al rededor de Sasuke sofocándolo Naruto también tenia sus fans pero el rubio no era tan hosco como el Uchiha y Hinata estaba tranquila concentrada jugando angry birds en su teléfono.

-Por favor siéntense – Dijo el profesor haciendo que todos lo viesen, dejando embobadas a las chicas y algún que otro chico.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? - Pregunto Sasuke

-Ya aprobé esta materia – Dijo Naruto

-Esta muy guapo – Dijo Hinata.

-Buenos días a todos – Dijo el profesor – Mi nombre es...


	5. Las lagrimas del sauce

-Buenos días a todos – Dijo el profesor – Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y seré su profesor de Economía.

En todo el salón se pudieron oír los suspiros de las féminas incluso Hinata que es una de las chicas mas serias no pudo evitar suspirar, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sasuke que le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amiga.

-Por lo que pude notar cuando entre en esta clase hay tres personas que ya conozco – Prosiguió Itachi – Así que primero aclarare que: Naruto, no porque seas mi amigo y como un hermano pienses que vas a aprobar mi materia sin esforzarte.

-¿Pero Itachi por que dattebayo? – Pregunto llorón el Uzumaki

- Porque si y en el salón de clases me dirás Sr Uchiha o profesor Uchiha – Aclaro Itachi – Sasuke, hermano de ti espero lo mejor y te exigiré mas que al resto.

-Hmp – Dijo Sasuke con su típica indiferencia.

-Hinata Hyuga – Dijo Itachi mirando profundamente a Hinata haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara – Estas muy linda hime.

-Gra...Gracias – Dijo Hinata con tartamudeo, maldición por que tenia que tartamudear ahora.

Sasuke estaba asombrado por el tartamudeo de su amiga, hace años que no tartamudeaba y entonces llegaba Itachi y hacia que la Hyuga volviera a esos días en los que hablar era casi una misión imposible. Maldito Itachi y tonta Hinata por tartamudear y estúpido él por sentir celos de su hermano ya que deseaba que Hinata tartamudeara solo con él. (Un hombre muy posesivo)

-Entonces chicos empecemos con la clase – Dijo Itachi y comenzó a hablar sobre la economía y como esta era el sostén del mundo y cosas que a las chicas les pareció mas que interesante, a la mayoría de los chicos también los dejaron interesados en el tema, a Naruto lo dejaron dormido después de la media hora de clase y a Sasuke con unas ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero eso si llevándose a Hinata con él ya que la chica no dejaba de mirar a su hermano como embobada, tenia la misma cara que ponía cuando veía a Naruto años atrás.

Las dos horas de clase pasaron y los chicos salieron calmadamente, aunque Naruto tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza ya que Sasuke lo había despertado dándole un golpe en ella. Tenían una hora libre antes de su próxima clase así que decidieron que irían a comprar algo para desayunar. Hinata se separo de los chicos ya que iría a registrarse para el equipo de voleibol y también aprovecharía para inscribiese en la clase de artes plásticas.

-¿Muy bien teme que vamos a ordenar? – Dijo Naruto una vez que llegaron a uno de los tantos cafetines dentro del campus.

-Quiero una hamburguesa con patatas fritas y coca-cola – Dijo Sasuke con fastidio dándole su orden a una chica que por poco se le cae la baba de tan solo verlo.

-Yo quiero pizza con mucho queso y una pepsi – Dijo Naruto que iba a elegir el ramen para comer pero en cuanto vio que había pizza en el menú no pudo evitar pedirla (Pizza es pizza aun para Naruto)

La chica se fue con la orden de ambos y Naruto intento entablar una conversación con Sasuke en la que como es fácil predecir Naruto seria el único que hablaría.

-Teme después de comer vamos a inscribirnos en la clase de natación – Dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

-¿Dobe y a ti quien te dijo que iba a elegir natación? - Pregunto fastidiado el Uchiha.

-Ay Sasuke te conozco teme – Decia Naruto con una sonrisa – Hinata fue la que te dijo que te inscribieras y tu como buen perrito lo vas a hacer...Auch, baka no me lances el servilletero – Dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

La chica llego con la orden de ambos y se quedo mas tiempo del necesario poniéndolas en la mesa, Naruto comenzó a devorar la comida mientras que Sasuke comía calmadamente ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

Cuando terminaron de comer ambos se dirigieron al edificio administrativo para inscribirse en natación Cuando llegaron se encontraron con varias chicas que no dudaron en saltar hacia Sasuke y a un chico que salto a los brazos de Naruto

Sasuke escucho la risa de Hinata entre toda esa gente y la vio hablando con un chico de cabellos naranjas, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ellos y se coloco entre Hinata y el chico.

-Hola Sasuke – Dijo Hinata

-Hmp – Fue lo único que dijo el azabache ya que tenia la mirada puesta en el chico de cabellos naranjas.

-Sasuke, este es Yahiko uno de los chicos del centro comercial – Hablo Hinata – Yahiko, este es Sasuke mi mejor amigo.

-Un placer – Dijo Yahiko extendiendo su mano para saludar pero Sasuke lo ignoro olímpicamente y fijo su atención en Hinata.

-Tenemos clase Hyuga, vayámonos – Dijo el Uchiha.

-Si claro – Dijo Hinata – Nos vemos después Yahiko – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose del chico de cabellos naranjas.

-Nos vemos linda – Dijo Yahiko para después tomar la mano de Hinata y besársela.

El enojo de Sasuke era perceptible, se le salia por los poros y como no, si ese idiota de cabellos naranjas estaba coqueteando con SU Hinata, odiaba que cualquier chico se le acercara con intenciones de conquistarla, eso pobres ilusos no le llegaban a los tobillos a Hinata.

-¡Sasuke, teme ayúdame! - Gritaba Naruto intentado safarse de los brazos del chico que lo retenía - ¡Me quieren violar!

-Sasuke... - Decía Hinata mientras era halada por el azabache – ¿No deberíamos ayudar a Naruto?

-Camina – Sasuke no tenia pensado rescatar al dobe de los brazos de su único fan, tal vez eso le serviría de lección por haberse metido con él tantas veces por su buena o mala suerte con las mujeres, dependiendo de por donde se vea la situación.

Ambos llegaron al salón y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, así que Hinata saco su teléfono y observo que todavía faltaban 30 minutos para entrar. Sasuke se sentía como un tonto pero ya que mas da, y de paso tendría que ir de nuevo a la tonta oficina esa para inscribirse en natación.

-¿Ya te inscribiste en voleibol? - Pregunto Sasuke como quien no había arrastrado hace unos momentos a Hinata por medio campus.

-Sí, Yahiko es ayudante ahí y me adelanto en la fila para que terminara pronto – Dijo Hinata.

Otra vez ese Yahiko, pensó Sasuke, es que Hinata no podía hablar de otra cosa que no fuese el cabello de zanahoria ese. Se alejo de Hinata y se sentó furioso en una de las mesas del salón.

Hinata intento sacarle conversación durante casi la media hora que tenían hasta que empezara la próxima clase pero Sasuke no le prestaba atención.

Hinata tomo una de las sillas y se sentó frente a Sasuke, en un ultimo intento por saber que era o que lo había puesto de tan mal humor, lo miro a los ojos fijamente, cosa que le costaba un mundo ya que con solo mirarlo se comenzaba a sonrojar a parte de que la mirada de Sasuke es una mirada muy intensa que te obliga de una manera u otra a apartar la mirada.

-Sasuke por favor dime que tienes – Le dijo Hinata e hizo el ademan de tomarle las manos pero Sasuke se las retiro tan violentamente que Hinata se sorprendió tanto que no reacciono por un instante hasta que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había hecho, se había dejado llevar por el enojo que tenia y ahora su hime estaba llorando, la iba a tomar de las manos pero Hinata se había parado y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, el Uchiha se paro precipitadamente de su asiento y fue detras de la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Hinata espera – Le dijo agarrándola del brazo a pocos pasos de la salida del salon

-Suéltame – Dijo Hinata intentando zafarse del agarre de su amigo – Suelta...

Hinata no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sasuke la había acorralado contra una de las paredes del salón y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la Hyuga.

-¿Que pasa si no quiero soltarte? - Pregunto Sasuke con voz sensual y algo ronca.

-Sa..Sasuke ya deja de provocarme – Dijo Hinata muy roja.

-Di otra vez "provocarme" - Hablo el Uchiha – Tu boca se ve muy provocativa cuando lo dices.

-Sasuke ya deja de jugar por favor – Le dijo Hinata a su amigo con la vista en el suelo y lagrimas volviendo a caer sobre sus mejillas.

-Hime – Le dijo Sasuke tomándola de la barbilla haciendo que Hinata lo mirara a los ojos – Yo nunca jugaría contigo y lo sabes y tal vez lo que estoy a punto de hacer sea la mayor estupidez de mi vida – Los labios del Uchiha se acercaban cada vez mas y Hinata solo lo veía a los ojos hipnotizada – Pero yo...

-¡TEME! - Dijo Naruto entrando a salon rompiendo el momento. El rubio estaba furioso pero no se comparaba con la furia que sentía Sasuke ya que el siempre inoportuno de su amigo interrumpió el que podría haber sido el mejor beso de su vida. - ¡ESE..ESE PERVERTIDO CASI ME VIOLA Y TU TE FUISTE, NO ME AYUDASTE 'TTEBAYO Y TU HINA TAMBIÉN TE FUISTE Y NO ME AYUDASTE!

-Sumimasen Naruto – Dijo Hinata muy apenada.

-Tsk, Dobe – Fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke y se volvió para sentarse en su lugar.

El reloj marcaba las 11:00 a.m y los demás estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en el salón llenado lo que hace poco era un tranquilo lugar, de un bullicio y ecos de voces descontroladas. Habían pasado 20 minutos y el profesor todavía no llegaba, algunos de los alumnos se fueron y los demás todavía seguían esperando, Naruto se encontraba viendo vídeos de personas haciendo un baile estúpido sobre unos terroristas y riéndose como si fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo, Hinata se encontraba muy tranquila dibujando y Sasuke solo observaba por la ventana mientras su club de fans le hacia preguntas que nunca obtendrían respuestas.

La puerta se abrió y todos voltearon a ver a quien pensaron que era el profesor pero en cambio lo que se pudo apreciar fue un grito parecido al de una arpía seguido de un cabello tan rojo como un tomate maduro

-¡ Aléjense de mi novio! - Grito Karin mientras se acercaba al asiento en donde se encontraba Sasuke – Hola amor – Lo saludo la pelirroja para después darle uno de esos besos +18 tan famosos de Sasuke y Karin.

-¡Vayan a un hotel! - Grito uno de los chicos del Salón.

Hinata al ver la escena no pudo contenerse, recogió sus cosas y se fue del salón, Naruto que había observado todo también se paro de su asiento recogiendo sus cosas y se fue detrás de Hinata mientras que Sasuke y Karin seguían con lo suyo.

Hinata se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol el lugar estaba solo por lo que pudo derramar varias lagrimas antes de que Naruto se sentara a su lado en silencio.

-No te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien solo necesito algo de tiempo para calmarme – Dijo Hinata limpiándose las mejillas-

-Y yo me quedare contigo hasta que te calmes Hina – Dijo Naruto abrazándola y dejando que Hinata descargara toda la tristeza que sentía – Después de todo eres mi amiga.

-Gracias Naruto – Hablo la Hyuga y después sorbió su nariz.

Como Sakura e Ino ya habían salido de sus clases, fueron a buscar a Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata para esperarlos e irse juntos a casa.

-¿Oye Sakura, aquellos no son Naruto y Hinata? - Dijo Ino al ver a dos personas abrazadas debajo de un árbol.

Sakura observo hacia donde señalaba Ino y se dio cuenta de que en efecto eran Hinata y su novio abrazados, sintió un poco de celos pero en cuanto recordó las pocas veces que Hinata y Naruto se encontraban así lo único que dijo fue -¡Uchiha! - Y después fue con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba aquel par seguida de una Ino con el semblante serio.

-Hina ese imbécil no se merece tus lagrimas – Dijo Sakura llegando al lado de ellos haciendo que los chicos se separaran y fijaran su atención en ella. Hinata tenia los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rosadas a causa de haber llorado.

-Sakura, Ino...yo – Dijo Hinata y después continuo llorando. Esta vez estaba incontrolable y no era el hecho de que se estuviese besando con su novia ya que eso lo había visto antes, sino que el muy imbécil había estado a punto de besarla y la trataba con ese cariño muy atípico de él para después besarse como si nada delante de Karin, eso era lo que le dolía, su fría indiferencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Hinata? - Pregunto Ino con una cara de mucha preocupación ya que es la primera vez que Hinata se ponía de esa forma en mucho tiempo.

Hinata se calmo y les explico a todos lo que había pasado antes de que Naruto entrara al salón e interrumpiera. Sakura apretaba los puños fuertemente, Ino no dejaba de decir lo que le haría al Uchiha cuando lo viera y Naruto ya se había parado de su lugar para ir por Sasuke pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-No Naruto – Dijo la pelirosa – Hinata ya debes dejar a Sasuke a un lado, así como hiciste con Naruto.

-Oye – Dijo Naruto sintiéndose ofendido.

-Lo siento si te parece muy rudo lo que te digo – Siguio hablando Sakura sin prestarle atención a Naruto – Porque no le aceptas esa invitación a Yahiko para ir al parque de diversiones – Dijo Sakura

-Es que me da un poco de miedo ir sola con él – Dijo Hinata – Ademas Sasuke...

-A Sasuke no le tiene porque interesar si sales con un chico – Dijo Ino – El tiene novia, que se preocupe de celarla a ella.

-Y si es porque no quieres ir a solas con él – Dijo Sakura – Naruto y yo estaríamos encantadisimos de acompañarlos.

-Si Hina – Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo – Vamos al parque de diversiones 'ttebayo

-Sai y yo también iremos encantados – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-Gracias chicos – Dijo Hinata alegrándose por los grandes amigos que tiene – son lo mejor.

-Por cierto no deberían estar en clases – Dijo Sakura

-Ya es muy tarde de seguro si el profesor llego ya no nos dejara entrar – Dijo Naruto

-Entonces vayamos a tomar algo, me muero de sed – Dijo Ino

El cuarteto se fue a uno de los cafetines y pidieron unos batidos, estaban hablando muy tranquilo y Hinata ya se encontraba mucho mejor cuando de repente apareció Sasuke siendo abrazado por Karin en donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Se puede saber porque demonios se salieron del salón sin avisar? - Pregunto Sasuke

-¿Y de cuando a acá te debemos explicaciones teme? - Dijo Naruto cortante

-¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa dobe? - Pregunto Sasuke confundido

-A mi nada ¿y a ti? - Dijo Naruto y después se dedico a tomarse su bebida.

-Tsk – Dijo el Uchiha – Karin ya suéltame el brazo que me cortas la circulación

-Pero amor – Dijo Karin haciendo un puchero.

Hinata intentaba ignorarlos pero su cuerpo no quería cooperar ya que las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus blanquecinos ojos. Se iba a parar de su asiento cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y la levantaba de su asiento mientras giraba con ella en su brazos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Hinata – Dijo Yahiko mientras seguía abrazándola.

-Yahiko me estoy mareando – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, ya que después de que los chicos la consolaran ella le había enviado un mensaje a Yahiko diciéndole que aceptaba su invitación al parque pero también le explico que irían alguno de sus amigos.

-Lo siento – Dijo Yahiko bajándola y sentadola de nuevo en su asiento – Por cierto chicos gracias por convencerla

-De nada Yahiko – Dijo Ino sonriente. Ese chico le agradaba

-¿Convencerla de qué? - Pregunto Sasuke muy molesto ya que no le gusto la forma en que ese tal Yahiko saludo a Hinata.

-De aceptar mi invitación al parque de diversiones – Dijo Yahiko muy sonriente

-Hinata no va a ir – Dijo Sasuke

-¿Por qué no? - Pregunto Yahiko muy confundido

-Porque Hiashi no va a permitir que salga sola con un chico al que no conoce – Dijo Sasuke con arrogancia pensando que había logrado su cometido.

-Pero si no va a ir sola – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante parecida a la de Sasuke – Naruto y yo vamos a ir con ellos, al igual que Sai e Ino.

-Si y también vendrá Nagato con su novia y una amiga – Dijo Yahiko

Naruto apenas podía contener la risa al ver como la arrogante sonrisa de su amigo desaparecía de su rostro dejando en cambio una expresión de molestia

-¿Nosotros podemos ir? - Pregunto Karin de repente

-Seguro – Dijo Yahiko ya que ese día tendrían el parque para ellos solos.

Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke estaba agradecido de que Karin abriera la boca ya que en su cabeza empezaba a buscar una excusa para ir a ese parque a vigilar a Hinata.

-Chicos me tengo que ir – Dijo Yahiko – Los espero este sábado como a eso de las 8:00 a.m en el parque.

-Espera – Dijo Naruto - ¿No esta cerrado a esa hora el parque?

-Si – Dijo Yahiko – Pero conozco al dueño.

-Ah si – Dijo Ino - ¿Y quien es?

-Mi padre – Dijo Yahiko y se fue del lugar no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Hinata.

-Me agrada ese chico – Dijo Naruto

-Hmp – Dijo Sasuke bufando.

-Hinata ese chico estaba muy entusiasmado porque le aceptaste la invitación – Dijo Sakura muy feliz por su amiga – Ya me imagino como serán su hijos, pequeños Hinata y Yahikos correteando por todos lados.

-Sakura no crees que te estas adelantando mucho – Dijo Ino

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, Sakura a veces se pasaba con su imaginación pero también tenia razón debía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y Yahiko era un gran chico, debía darle la oportunidad tal vez y se terminara enamorando de él. ¿quien sabe?

* * *

Graciassssssssssssssssssssss por leer, en el capitulo anterior se me olvido contestar los reviews así que los contestare en este

**Mari: **Si bueno, hay una buena razón para que Karin y Sasuke estén juntos y si Yahiko es un amor pero también tiene un pequeño secreto, es cuestión de que se vaya desarrollando la historia para aclarar algunas dudas y con lo del chupón bueno hombre es hombre y como todas sabemos la carne es débil ;)

**Mero:** De Yahiko me pareció que era un genial amigo y es que cuando lo vi en Naruto en los recuerdos, me pareció así, no el Pein malvado sino el Yahiko de antes, el que no pertenecía a Akatsuki. En Nagato la escena del centro comercial, le puse un poco de mi personalidad ya que cuando algo sale mal siempre tengo que hacer un chiste o burlarme XD

**VanillaOK: **Gracias por leer y pues yo mas que encantada de que te haya gustado la historia espero seguir escribiendo de manera que la historia te siga y les siga interesando a todas.

**dniizz:** Pobre Yahiko, Nagato es muy malo jajaja y no te preocupes Yahiko va a seguir apareciendo ;)


	6. Un día en el parque de diversiones

**Hola yo de nuevo, no me quiero desaparecer xD que les puedo decir, ojala les guste y lo disfruten**

**PD: Les dedico esta melodía a todos los que leen esta locura de fic **

** watch?v=so6ExplQlaY**

* * *

Era viernes por la noche y los chicos estaban agotados y eso que solo había pasado la primera semana de clases, quien les diría que la universidad era tan exigente y agotadora pero a la vez estaban muy entusiasmados ya que a la mañana siguiente irían al parque de diversiones, para ver si así se quitaban toda la tensión de esa primera semana.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y es que había aceptado tener una cita con Yahiko, al principio estaba muy entusiasmada pero con el correr de los días se comenzaba a sentir mas ansiosa y no en el sentido bueno de la palabra y por eso ahora estaba en su habitación a las 11:00 p.m viendo el techo sin poder dormir.

-Vamos Hinata, es solo una salida ademas irán los chicos – Se dijo a si misma pero los nervios todavía seguían – Vamos cerebro desconecta esos nervios y permiteme dormir.

En eso suena el celular de Hinata y ve que es una llamada de Sasuke, estaba decidiendo entre si debía contestar o no cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la ventana del balcón de su cuarto. Se volteo y vio que era Sasuke parado en medio de la noche en el balcón de su casa con el teléfono en una mano y su poker face de siempre.

Hinata se levanto de su cama y fue a abrirle, no sabia como había subido allí sin que los vigilantes lo viesen pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, caminaba descalza por el frío piso de su habitación hasta que llego a la ventana corrediza, quito el seguro y lo dejo pasar, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Sasuke la había tomado en sus brazos y la llevaba hacia la cama. La coloco con delicadeza sobre el colchón y después se ubico encima de la Hyuga mayor.

-¿Sasuke qué haces? - Pregunto Hinata con muchos nerviosismo

-Hime – Le dijo Sasuke enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica y dándole pequeños besos y mordidas.

-Sasuke por favor detente – Decía Hinata que aunque le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo sabia que no era correcto.

-No quiero – Dijo el azabache como un niño pequeño y después la beso como deseaba hacerlo desde hace tiempo – Eres mía Hinata...Hinata...¡HINATA!

-¿Que..que paso? - Pregunto Hinta despertándose de golpe y viendo a Sakura y a Ino ambas con una almohada en la mano.

-¿Como que que paso? - Dijo Sakura – Que ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos al parque de diversiones

-¿Qué hora es? - Pregunto Hinata

-Las 7:30 a.m – Le respondió Ino – Y tenemos que estar allá a las 8, Sai y Naruto nos están esperando abajo así que apúrate.

-¡Rayos! - Dijo Hinata y se levanto a toda velocidad para ir al baño.

Hinata paso cerca de 5 minutos en el baño, el baño mas rápido en la historia de la chica y cerca de otros cinco minutos vistiéndose Se había puesto lo mas cómoda posible, unos shorts, una camisa blanca que decía The Walking Dead regalo de su hermana y unas vans de color marrón se hizo una trenza en su cabello, salio de su habitación y después partieron todos en la camioneta de Sai hacia el parque de diversiones. Tan apurada estaba Hinata que cuando salio de su casa no se dio cuenta de que la ventana de su balcón estaba abierta.

* * *

En al parque de diversiones Hinata se sorprendió de lo enorme que era y es que las veces que había ido, el lugar estaba repleto de personas y el lugar no parecía tan grande pero cuando estaba vacío ese parque era enorme.

En la entrada de aquel lugar ya se encontraban Sasuke y Karin, y también estaba Yahiko, Nagato y dos chicas muy lindas, una rubia y la otra con el pelo oscuro. Todo parecía ir bien a excepción de que ciertos chicos habían peleado antes de que los otros llegaran y no me refería a Sasuke y a Yahiko, sino a Nagato y al antes nombrado Yahiko.

Yahiko estaba furioso debido a que Nagato había invitado a Konan a esa salida, su amigo sabia muy bien que ellos ya no se hablaban y el resentimiento y enojo que Yahiko tenia con la chica. Entonces Yahiko se preguntaba por que demonios la había invitado, el no sabia lo único que le había dicho Nagato es que iba a ir una amiga de su novia y vaya que sorpresa se había llevado al ver a Konan en aquel lugar. Comenzaron una fuerte discusión pero en cuanto llegaron el chico Uchiha y su novia se quedaron callados y decidieron hablar mas tarde.

-¡Yahiko! - Grito Naruto entusiasmado dándole un abrazo al chico.

-Hola Naruto – Dijo Yahiko confundido por la efusividad del chico

-Hola Yahiko – Dijeron Sakura e Ino y Sai solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Hola – Dijo el anaranjado – Buenos días Hime – Dijo y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a Hinata.

-Buenos días – Dijo la Hyuga con una muy alegre sonrisa.

Después de una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke hacia Yahiko, los chicos se adentraron en el parque y se fueron a los juegos, Konan se había quedado atrás, de hecho no se había movido del lugar en el que estaba, viendo como todos se alejaban se dio la vuelta y se fue de aquel lugar.

Les contare un poco sobre la vida de Konan. Es una chica algo tímida excepto con sus amigos, alegre, divertida y siempre de buen humor o eso es lo que ella les hace pensar. A diferencia de sus amigos ella no proviene de una familia adinerada, vive en un conjunto residencial en el centro de Konoha a pocos minutos de la universidad, no es un buen lugar para vivir pero por lo menos tiene un techo sobre su cabeza. Su madre es una depresiva sin remedio, siempre entrando y saliendo de los hospitales y su padrastro es un alcohólico y drogadicto que utiliza cualquier excusa para golpear a su madre, no les encanta este cuadro familiar.

Konan también estudia en la universidad de Konoha pero gracias a una beca, una chica muy inteligente. Estudia la misma carrera que Yahiko, arquitectura y le encanta, el poder concentrarse en los planos y dejar atrás aunque sea solo por un momento su vida, le hacia olvidar ese vacío dentro de ella.

Ninguno de sus amigos sabe en donde vive y a ella le gusta así, no es porque se avergüence de no tener los recursos que ellos tienen ya que para eso esta estudiando, para darse la vida que quiere con su propio esfuerzo, lo que no quiere es que sepan como noche tras noche aguanta los abusos de su padrastro contra su madre, como noche tras noche ella intenta defenderla y termina con un golpe en la cara que en la mañana tiene que ocultar con maquillaje, lo que no quiere es que sientan lastima de ella.

Konan caminaba por las calles en calma de Konoha, tal vez si todo fuese un sueño, seria mas fácil. Odiaba tener esa sensación de estar ahogándose como le decía Mei la novia de Nagato, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua ya que ella le contaba que tenia problemas en su casa pero nunca le decía cuales eran. Como decía Mei se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua y ella siempre le respondía "Me ahogo en un vaso de agua pero me ahogo".

Al llegar a la estación del metro, Konan se subió en uno de los metros que se dirigían al centro de Konoha y entro en el casi vacío vagón, se sentó y dejo que el tren la llevara hasta su próxima estación, Yahiko podría pensar lo que quiera ella sabe que lo que hizo lo hizo por evitarle un corazón roto a él y no se arrepentía.

* * *

En el parque de diversiones Naruto, Nagato e Ino parecían niños pequeños no se terminaban de bajarse de una de las atracciones cuando ya estaban montados en otra, Sakura, Sai y Mei estaban mas tranquilos se montaban en las atracciones no tan revoltosamente como sus parejas mientras que Yahiko y Hinata todavía estaban en los carros chocones. Sasuke y Karin permanecían tranquilos sentados en una banca viendo como todos se divertían.

-Oye Yahiko hemos estado aqui por mas de una hora y no he visto a la chica de cabello oscuro que vino con Nagato ¿Le habrá pasado algo? - Dijo Hinata una vez que se bajaron de los carros chocones

-No te preocupes Hinata – Dijo Yahiko – Ella no es importante

-Pero Yahiko...-Intento hablar la Hyuga

-¡Chicos a la montaña rusa! - Grito Yahiko interrumpiendo a Hinata, la verdad es que no queria hablar de Konan, sentía un fuerte rencor hacia ella y cada vez que escuchaba su nombre se enojaba.

-¡Yo voy al frente! - Gritaron Ino, Naruto y Nagato. Esos tres parecían hermanos.

-¡Ya va espérenme! - Grito Sakura ya que le encantaban las montañas rusas.

-¡Adrenalina! - Dijo Mei y se acerco a Hinata y a Yahiko – Vamos chicos

-No gracias – Dijo Hinata – Las montañas rusas me provocan nauseas.

-Mei yo...-Dijo Yahiko pero Mei ya lo había agarrado y se lo llevaba a la atracción.

-¡Yo también quiero subir! - Dijo Karin desde la banca en donde estaba sentada y por primera vez desde que llegaron la pelirroja se aparto de Sasuke.

Los chicos se sentaron en los asientos de la montaña rusa y la maquina empezó su lento ascenso hacia lo que Hinata vio como la montaña rusa everest, era una caída muy alta y eso que ella no estaba montada, no se había montado en una montaña rusa desde que 1.- Había vomitado todo lo que había comido cuando fue hace algunos años a un parque de diversiones en Suna estando de vacaciones y 2.- desde que vio la película destino final, el solo hecho de pensar en el vagón descarrilándose hacia que su mente se creara las situaciones mas absurdas y terroríficas que puedan haber.

-Miedo de una montaña rusa Hime – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a Hinata

-Emmm...si – Dijo Hinata algo incomoda ya que desde que Sasuke la había intentado besar lo evitaba lo mas que podía.

-¡Auxilio! - Grito Naruto desde lo alto de aquel lugar ya que los vagones habían llegado a la parte mas alta y se preparaba para el rápido descenso e imagínense al impetuoso Naruto sentado en la parte del frente con la mejor vista hacia el vacío -¡TEEEEMEEEE! - Grito fuertemente Naruto cuando la montaña rusa descendió a una velocidad enorme.

-Tsk Dobe – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado. Él era el culpable de que Naruto estuviese en esa montaña rusa. El rubio jamas en su vida se había montado en una y Sasuke como buen amigo que es le dijo que las montañas rusas eran como ir en un carrusel, nada de lo que preocuparse y Naruto como idiota se lo había creído.

-Voy a tomar algo – Dijo Hinata y se fue a una pequeña fuente de soda que estaba abierta solo para ellos.

Sasuke vio como Hinata se alejaba y dejo de mirar hacia la montaña rusa para seguirla. Los gritos de terror Naruto se escuchaban por sobre las risas y los gritos de euforia del resto. Sasuke se acerco a Hinata por detrás y la agarro de la cintura, la Hyuga dio un pequeño brinco haciendo que se pegara mas a Sasuke.

-Por fin solos – Dijo Sasuke haciendo que Hinata se pusiera nerviosa – Ahora me vas a decir por que me has estado evitando toda la semana – Sasuke le dio la vuelta haciendo que ella lo mirara y después la soltó para cruzarse de brazos y poner una expresión muy seria

-Yo no...tú...este – Hinata no podia ni siquiera hacer una frase coherente de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-Muy esclarecedor Hyuga – Dijo Sasuke burlándose de ella – Yo, tu, este. Una frase que explica a la perfección todo.

-Idiota – Dijo Hinata en un susurro pero con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-Vamos Hime dime por que me has estado evitando – Volvió a preguntar el Uchiha.

-Por tu indiferencia – Dijo Hinata sin dar muchas explicaciones

-Explícate mejor - Hablo Uchiha

-¡Teme maldito! - Dijo Naruto entrado al lugar con la cara mas blanca que un papel – Como un paseo en carrusel mis...Como pudiste, pude haber muerto en esa cosa.

-Usuratonkachi inoportuno – Dijo Sasuke agarrando una lata de Coca-Cola para después dársela a Naruto – Tomate esto y cálmate.

Gracias Teme – Dijo Naruto recobrando la compostura – Muchas gracias – Y como si fuese adivino Naruto puso la lata frente a Sasuke y la abrió haciendo que todo el liquido se derramara sobre el Uchiha – Teme no me vas a volver a engañar – Y se fue corriendo ya que Sasuke despedía un aura asesina tan grande y tan oscura que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se apartaron, solo para ver al Uchiha perseguir a Naruto.

-Sasuke no lo mates – Dijo Sakura antes de que el Uchiha saliera tras el rubio.

-No prometo nada – Y se fue en busca de venganza, Oh dulce venganza.

Los chicos pasaron todo el día en el parque hasta que anocheció y el lugar se lleno de personas, eran las 8 de la noche y los chicos estaban por irse, solos les faltaba montarse en una atracción mas, la rueda de la fortuna y darían su día por terminado.

Cada quien se monto con su pareja, cosa que Sasuke no le agrado ya que el anaranjado ese estaría a solas con Hinata y el no podía hacer nada, odiaba no tener el control de las situación pero ya que no podía hacer nada, ahora se encontraba a varios metros del suelo dando vueltas en una estúpida rueda gigante, atrapado con Karin y queriendo estar con Hinata, perfecto (notese el sarcasmo)

-¿Te divertiste hoy? - Pregunto Yahiko a Hinata mientras la rueda se detenía, dejándolos a ellos en la parte mas alta.

-Si, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, muchas gracias – Y la Hyuga lo abrazo en un momento de espontaneidad.

Yahiko se sorprendió pero también le correspondió el abrazo, poco a poco se fueron separando y cuando la rueda comenzó a moverse de nuevo, Yahiko tomo a Hinata de la cara con sus dos manos y le dio u pequeño beso en los labios.

-Me gustas mucho – Dijo Yahiko

-Y tu a mi – Dijo Hinata muy sonrosada, le habían dado su primer beso y a diferencia de lo que pensaba, si había sentido mariposas o sera que tenia hambre, no importa lo que le importaba era que había sentido algo muy bonito cuando Yahiko la beso.

Yahiko comenzó a sonreír como un tonto y después la volvió a besar, fue beso lento y muy inocente ya que el anaranjado sabia que la chica no había tenido un novio antes cosa que se le hacia rara ya que Hinata era muy bonita, pero mejor para él ya que esa chica seria su novia.

-Hime ¿quieres ser mi novia? - Dijo Yahiko con las mejillas algo rojas y jugando con sus manos a causa de los nervios.

-Y..Yo...Si quiero – Dijo Hinata antes de que la rueda se detuviese.

Una vez abajo Yahiko la cargo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella haciendo que Hinata sonriera y sus amigos a excepción de Sasuke también se les dibujara una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¡Escuchen todos! - Grito Yahiko haciendo que las personas a su alrededor lo miraran - ¡Esta chica de aquí - Señalo a Hinata - ¡Me acaba de hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo ya que acepto ser mi novia...Se que no les interesa pero quería que lo supieran! -

Hinata estaba muy roja, Sakura, Ino y Naruto corrieron a abrazar a Hinata, Sai, Mei y Nagato solo sonreían mientras que Karin decía algo como "Ya era hora Hyuga" y Sasuke, bueno Sasuke estaba mas que celoso. Después de dar las felicitaciones como si de una pareja de recién casados se tratara, cada quien se fue por donde vino, Yahiko se despidió de su nueva novia con un pequeño beso delante de todos y Hinata después lo abrazo.

* * *

En un apartamento en un no muy bonito lugar de la ciudad de Konoha se encontraba una chica muy bonita de cabello corto y oscuro, estaba encerrada en el baño y afuera se podía oír como gritaba una mujer mientras su esposo la golpeaba. La chica no quería salir del baño pero tampoco podía permitir que ese monstruo siguiera golpeando a su madre y así como casi todas las noches, la chica salio del baño, agarro un jarrón y se lo estrello a su padrastro en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Konan que hiciste – Grito su madre y después la abofeteo – No le vuelvas a pegar a mi esposo

-¡Te salve la vida! – Grito Konan ya cansada de ella, de su madre y de todo

-Fuera de mi vista – Le dijo la madre agarrando a su inconsciente esposo y acariciándolo - ¡Que te largues, vete, eres un estorbo!

Konan salio de su casa sin rumbo fijo, solo sabia que no quería volver, camino y camino hasta llegar a un viejo parque, se sentó en el único columpio que servia y comenzó a moverse, cada vez mas alto y cada vez mas cerca del cielo, se decía ella.

-Por favor dame fuerza – Dijo la chica deteniendo el vaivén del columpio y sacando un pequeño frasco de antidepresivos que le había robado a su madre, veía el frasco como si fuese su peor enemigo pero a la vez era como tener esa sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio y querer lanzarse. Volvió a guardar el frasco y siguió meciéndose en el columpio mientras que una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

* * *

** .ZoRo.- For ever:** Ten por seguro que va a sufrir mucho muajajaja...Soy malvada xD y muchas gracias por seguir la historia

**mero: **Siiiiiiii! pulgares arriba por la pizza...Te comprendo pobre Hinata pero te prometo que el señor Sasuke-yolosetodo-Uchiha se las va a ver dificil. =)

**Mari: **Ojala Sasuke sufra y mucho si...girl power!...Noooooo! Hinata es muy santa como para hacerlo, todavía.

**dniizz: **Lo inesperado es lo mejor, ojala tuviera un profesor como Itachi** *-***...Como pudiste leer se divirtieron y mucho

**VanillaOK:** Muchas gracias (le da un abrazo y dan saltitos) Y me gusta que la lectura sea ligera después de todo no es una trama policíaca o de suspenso para que me ponga con esos aires de Jhon Katzenbach xD


	7. Amor sangre lagrimas y Naruto de cabeza

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Hinata y Yahiko se hicieron novios ahora los chicos se encontraban desayunando y descansado un momento pero lo que Sasuke quería era saltar sobre la mesa y asfixiar al imbécil ese que era ahora novio de SU Hinata y lo peor es que todos estaban muy sonrientes mientras lo celos se los comían a él. Si tan solo pudiera acabar con aquella farsa de noviazgo que tenia con Karin podría...

-Oye teme ¿verdad que se ven muy lindos 'ttebayo? - Pregunto Naruto para molestar a Sasuke.

-Hmp – Dijo el azabache ya se vengaría del idiota de Naruto, tal vez lo subiría en una montaña rusa.

-Hola chicos – Dijo Nagato entrando en escena, Yahiko y él ya habían resuelto sus problemas y Nagato se disculpo pero es que el pelirrojo no soportaba ver a su mejor amiga sola y sin ese brillo que la caracterizaba - ¿Han visto a Mei? La llevo buscando desde hace rato.

-Es rubia, un poco mas alta que Hinata, ojos marrones piel blanca, nariz pequeña – Pregunto Kiba sentado al lado de su novia que lo había ido a visitar.

-Sí, ¿la has visto? – Dijo Nagato

-Hace un rato hablando con una chica de cabello corto y oscuro – Dijo el chico perro – Iban hacia la azotea del edificio de arquitectura.

Yahiko al oír la descripción de la chica con la que andaba Mei no pudo evitar tensarse, odiaba reaccionar así por Konan y ni siquiera le habían dicho su nombre, tendría que dejar su rencor y odio a un lado, tendría que dejar de odiarla ya que odiar a alguien es darle mucha importancia, ademas estaba con su novia y eso lo hacia muy feliz.

-Gracias chicos nos vemos luego – Dijo Nagato quitandole las papas fritas a Yahiko y yéndose de aquel lugar.

-¡Mis papas! -Grito Yahiko

-Jajajajaja te robaron las papas 'ttebayo – Se reía muy fuertemente Naruto mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

-Jajajaja – Se rió sarcásticamente Yahiko y después le quito las papas a Naruto

-¡Hey mis papas! - Se quejo Naruto – Sakura has algo

-Naruto come y cállate – Le dijo Sakura dulcemente a Naruto para y después le dio un pequeño beso en las mejillas.

-Dobe idiota – Dijo Sasuke parándose de la silla - ¿No vienen? - Pregunto el azabache a Naruto y a Hinata ya que dentro de poco tenían clase con la profesora mas loca, bipolar y exigente de todas, Sasuke ya se empezaba a cansar de ella y cada vez que tenían su clase procuraba llegar temprano para poder sentarse de ultimo.

-¡Oh! Cierto tenemos clase con Anko Dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa de terror

-¡Agua! - Dijo Naruto ya que se ahogo cuando escucho el nombre de la profesora, esa mujer era igual o peor que su madre.

-Mis condolencias – Dijo Yahiko ya que su primer semestre en la universidad había tenido a Anko como profesora de matemáticas y el infierno era un balneario en comparación a la clase de Anko.

Sasuke ni se despidió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio de economía Hinata se paro rápidamente se despidió de todos y se fue corriendo tras Sasuke mientras que Naruto se terminaba lo que le quedaba de almuerzo en dos bocados para ir detrás de los chicos.

-¿Tan mala es esa profesora? - Pregunto Ino ya que ellas en su carrera no veían matemáticas

Las caras de todos los que estaban en la mesa a excepción de Sakura, se tornaron sombrías y depresivas. Con decir que hasta Shikamaru que era un genio tenia esa cara.

-Ella no es mala, es peor – Dijo Temari – Esa mujer esta loca

Los chicos se comenzaron a reír por la expresión que puso Temari, se veía muy graciosa. De pronto vieron que alguien pasaba corriendo frente a ella mientras que alguien la venia persiguiendo.

-¡Konan espera! - Gritaba Nagato cuando paso frente a la mesa de los chicos. Mei venia detrás de él.

Cuando Mei paso al lado de las mesa donde estaban sentados, Yahiko la sostuvo del brazo y la detuvo - ¿Que paso? - Pregunto el chico

-Yo siempre pensé que no se trataba de algo grave sabes – Dijo Mei sollozando

-Mei no te entiendo – Dijo Yahiko con preocupación en su rostro.

-Se supone que soy su mejor amiga y nunca me di cuenta hasta hoy. Siempre tuve mis sospechas pero estaba tan preocupada en otras cosas -Seguía Mei con su monologo.

La cara de todos denotaba preocupación y confusión algo malo había pasado y eso era obvio al igual que era obvio que se trataba de Konan y de alguna manera estaban involucrados Nagato y Mei. La único que no sabían era el por que.

El teléfono de Mei comenzó a sonar y la chica contesto – Hola – Era Nagato por fin había logrado alcanzar a Konan, se encontraban en una parada de bus a unas cuantas calles de la universidad. El chico le contó que Konan no quería ir a un hospital y que tampoco quería regresar a la universidad.

-Mei amor, de verdad necesita ver a un medico yo podría ocuparme de algunas heridas pero necesito ayuda, estoy muy preocupado - Decía Nagato.

-Espera un momento – Dijo Mei calmando un poco sus sollozos – Sakura puedes ir conmigo te necesito – Dijo la chica

-Sí, pero que pasa – Pregunto preocupada Sakura. Hace un mes conoció a Konan por medio de Nagato y le había parecido una chica muy agradable ademas de que a veces se la encontraba y se sentaban a charlar un rato.

-No puedo decirte – Dijo Mei – Por lo menos no aqui

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos – Dijo la pelirosa

El par de chicas se iba a retirar pero Yahiko las detuvo, ninguna se iba a ir hasta que él supiera que demonios estaba pasando, toda esa perorata de Mei lo había dejado mas confundido, se supone que no le debe importar Konan pero se estaría engañando si dijese que no le importaba, ellos fueron amigos, de hecho los mejores y eso no es ninguna tontería por lo menos para él no era una tontería para Konan fue otra cosa muy diferente. Todavía no entiende como Konan le hizo eso y ahora ya no le importaba.

-Yahiko es algo muy personal como para contártelo – Decía Mei – En cualquier caso le correspondería a Konan contarlo ya que ella es la de la situación.

-No Mei me vas a decir que demonios pasa ya me estoy cansando de que tu y Nagato me oculten cosas, se suponen que son mis amigos- Dijo Yahiko furioso. Los que estaban sentados en la mesa lo miraron con sorpresa ya que nunca habían visto a Yahiko de esa manera.

-Y por eso no te decimos nada – Dijo Mei – Ya que tú específicamente nos dijiste que todo lo que tenga que ver con Konan no te interesaba, así que no vengas con una escena de amigo dolido.

-Eso es una completa estupidez- Dijo Yahiko muy serio – Nuestra amistad se esta resquebrajando gracias a Konan y todo lo que tienes para decir es que no te arme una escena.

El teléfono de Mei comenzó a sonar nuevamente la chica contesto con manos temblorosas y casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos – Diga

-Mei voy rumbo al hospital, Konan se desmayo y no quiere despertar – Dijo Nagato con la voz temblorosa y algo ronca.

-¿Ella esta bien? - Decía Mei a la que comenzaron a correr las lagrimas por la mejilla

-¡No Mei no esta bien, no despierta maldición - Grito Nagato ya que por lo que habían dicho los de la ambulancia Konan podría entrar en estado de coma pero eso no quería decírselo por teléfono -Lo siento es que estoy muy angustiado.

-No te preocupes ya voy para allá – Dijo Mei – Sakura ya no es necesario...Lo siento yo – Decía la chica mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto – Me tengo que ir – Y se fue corriendo hasta el lugar donde tenia estacionado su auto

Yahiko se fue corriendo tras ella y los demás chicos se quedaron en la mesa confundidos, preocupados y con ganas de saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Mei abrió la puerta del conductor y arranco el motor, entonces Yahiko se metió del lado del copiloto y se abrocho el cinturón - No me voy a bajar, voy a saber que es lo que esta pasando – Dijo Yahiko

-Como quieras – Dijo Mei y salio con rumbo al hospital.

* * *

En la clase de matemáticas de la profesora Anko Mitarashi todos los alumnos de la sección B de economía temían siquiera parpadear y es que este día la profesora había llegado con el peor humor del mundo. Y es que desde que entro al salón todo había empezado mal, la mujer haba entrado con una pequeña bandeja de dangos, su bocadillo favorito, cuando el torpe de Naruto llego corriendo e hizo que los dangos terminaran en el suelo, enfureciendo a la Mitarashi.

Sasuke desde su asiento miraba fijamente a la pizarra sin prestar atención Naruto se encontraba en un rincón del salón atado a un metro del suelo y boca abajo. Ni siquiera un grillo se atrevía a hacer ruido en ese momento. El azabache de vez en cuando lanzaba una pequeña mirada hacia Hinata que en ese instante al igual que la mayoría de los que estaban presentes, escribía en su libreta todo lo que la profesora explicaba o mas bien dictaba ya que por culpa de Naruto la "Cobra" como la habían apodado no se tomaba la molestia de explicar en el pizarron, los procedimientos para resolver un ejercicio, o no, ella lo estaba dictando y todos en aquel lugar no entendían absolutamente nada.

Hinata escribía lo mas rápido que podía nunca había odiado alguna clase, incluso la de Kakashi que se daba su postín para llegar al salón le gustaba pero la profesora Anko era otra historia. Hinata se decía que si buscaba la palabra "Infierno" en el diccionario al lado aparecería una foto de Anko. La mano le dolía mucho pero tenia que seguir escribiendo. La punta de su lápiz se rompió y la Hyuga lo tomo como una señal, dejaría de escribir ya que a fin de cuentas no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. Soltó el lápiz y echo su cabeza hacia atrás y entonces vio que Sasuke la estaba mirando fijamente, le sonrió y después volvió a mirar al frente no quería que Anko la tomara con ella.

Naruto por su parte apenas podía recordar su nombre, estaba mareado y las cuerdas alrededor de sus piernas le hacían daño, el entrenador se iba a molestar. La próxima semana tenían competencia de natación y si seguía así en todas las clases de Anko dudaba que llegara con vida a las eliminatorias. Él y teme eran los mejores del equipo, al final los demás chicos se habían retirado y habían metido otra materia deportiva ya que según ellos el profesor y entrenador del equipo de natación era medio rarito. Bueno si Maito Gai no era precisamente lo que tu pensarías que es un entrenador pero vamos tampoco era tan malo...A quien demonios quería engañar, ese tipo era muy raro y espeluznante pero no podía dejar el equipo ya que él y el teme habían hecho una apuesta.

Hinata tomo su teléfono y le envío un mensaje a Sakura lo mas rápido y discretamente posible, presiono enviar y después fingió poner total atención a lo que la profesora estaba diciendo. En clase de anatomía Sakura sintió su teléfono vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje que decía:

DE: Hinata H.

"ESTA NOCHE, MI CASA, INO Y TU, URGENTE...ANKO ME ESTA VIENDO, NOS VEMOS"

Sakura le enseño el mensaje a Ino y la chica asintió para después poner total atención en lo que la asistente de Tsunade y profesora, Shizune estaba diciendo. Sakura se moría de la curiosidad por lo que Hinata quería decirles pero también estaba algo curiosa por lo que paso hace algunas horas cuando estaban desayunando. Después llamaría a Nagato y preguntaría mejor no lo haría recordó lo que dijo Mei sobre ser algo muy personal, ya que, mejor ponía atención a su clase.

* * *

En el Hospital central de Konoha se encontraban Nagato, Mei y Yahiko, los primeros dos sentados fuera en la sala de espera y Yahiko estaba adentro en la habitación con Konan. Nagato ya estaba menos preocupado Konan había despertado y ahora esperaban a que el doctor llegara con los resultados, Mei se levanto de su silla y dijo que iría por café, Nagato exhausto la acompaño ya que él también necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína.

En el cuarto de hospital Yahiko miraba por la ventana mientras que Konan cerraba los ojos, la habitación se encontraba en total silencio, El anaranjado no sabría como explicar lo que sintió cuando entro a la habitación y la vio, su corazón dio un vuelco como siempre lo hace cuando la nombran o la ve pero esta vez también sintió ira, ira con el enfermo que le había hecho aquello. El cuerpo de la joven estaba todo golpeado y tenia algunas heridas profundas que ya habían sido suturadas, también se podía notar los golpes en su rostro, los mas recientes e incluso aquellos que estaban sanando.

-¿Por que nunca nos dijiste nada? - Pregunto Yahiko atreviéndose a romper el silencio.

-No quería que sintieran lastima por mi – Dijo Konan con la voz ronca.

-Y en cambio preferiste que te dieran palizas, muy lógico – Yahiko acudió al sarcasmo. Todavía miraba por la ventana sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Tú no sabes nada Yahiko – Dijo Konan empezando a sentirse molesta – Si no querías verme así entonces no hubieras venido a fin de cuentas yo no te importo.

Yahiko al oír las palabras de la chica se separo violentamente de la venta y se acerco a la cama

-Tienes razón, no sé para que demonios vine – Dijo el chico y se iba a ir de la habitación pero Konan lo detuvo.

-Lo siento – Dijo Konan – Lamento haber hecho que Rin y tu se separaran, tal vez si no lo hubiese hecho todavía seguiríamos siendo amigos.

-No quiero que me digas lo siento Konan, no necesito tus disculpas – Dijo Yahiko liberándose del agarre de la chica y saliendo de la habitación.

Al rato entraron Nagato y Mei y vieron a Konan sola y llorando en silencio, la imagen le destrozo el corazón a ambos, su siempre sonriente amiga ahora era una persona muy triste y con mucho dolor.

-¿Que paso con Yahiko? - Pregunto Mei

-Se fue – Dijo Konan

-Bien, ahora nos vas a decir que fue lo que paso y no quiero evasivas – Dijo Nagato muy serio

-Fue mi padrastro – Comenzó a relatar Konan – Me habia llegado una carta de la escuela de arte de Suna, la había esperado desde hace tiempo, por fin me aceptaron – Y esbozo una triste sonrisa – Esa carta era lo que tanto había esperado, mi vía de escape, mi salvación – Desde el otro lado de la puerta Yahiko escuchaba atentamente – Pero él la encontró, la leyó y después comenzó a golpearme mientras me decía que nunca me iría de esa casa, que él nunca iba a permitir que su única fuente de ingresos se largara a otra cuidad y que si quería irme lo haría en una bolsa negra en la parte de atrás de una ambulancia – Las lagrimas comenzaba a caer una vez mas de sus ojos – Nunca lo había visto tan furioso y apenas pude escapar, pude verlo en sus ojos, me iba a matar y yo hacia lo mejor para defenderme y mi madre solo estaba ahí mirando sin hacer nada. - Konan suspiro y seco las lagrimas

-Lo siento tanto – Dijo Mei con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ese maldito – Hablo Nagato con los puños apretados fuertemente.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Yahiko meditabundo y enojado, nunca se imagino que pasaba eso y le dolía le dolía porque no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y también le dolía porque por mas que intentara negarlo y evitarlo, todavía la quería la quería de una manera mas allá de la amistad, la quería mas que a Hinata que era su novia y nuevamente el enojo se apodero de él, Hinata era su novia y aunque quisiera estar con Konan jamas podría perdonarle la traición, y un noviazgo sin confianza y con resentimientos solo le traería dolor. Yahiko opto por irse, la confusión se podía ver en su cara y las dudas comenzaban a rondar en su cabeza.

-Konan ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? - Pregunto Mei

-Lo primero buscar un lugar para quedarme después de que salga del hospital – Dijo la chica.

-Te vas a quedar conmigo, mi mamá te extraña mucho – Dijo Nagato.

-Gracias – Dijo Konan, Nagato y ella se conocían desde siempre y no podía esperar menos de él – No molestare mucho, solo serán dos semanas hasta que me vaya a Suna.

-Entonces te vas a ir -Dijo Mei y Konan asintió, ya había tomado una decisión y no daría vuelta atrás – Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también te extrañare y ti también – Dijo Konan refiriéndose a Nagato.

Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que llego el doctor les dio los resultados y dijo que Konan debería pasar la noche en el hospital pero que ya mañana podría irse, también les recordó a Nagato y a Mei que las visitas eran hasta las 5 y ya el reloj marcaba las 3:30.

A las 4:30 Nagato y Mei se fueron y dijeron que volverían mañana y Konan se recostó en la cama. Se iría de Konoha pero antes tenia que aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Yahiko. Tal vez la odiara pero ella merecía contarle su versión de la historia, tal vez la perdonara, tal vez no pero eso ya no era importante ya que después de todo ella se iría.

* * *

** .ZoRo.- For ever**: Tienes razón pero todo va a mejorar pronto para ella y sí, Sasuke esta muy celoso pero tengo pensado mas sufrimiento para él y algo especial para mi profesor favorito (Itachi)

**mero: **Si Sasuke hizo mal en intentar besar a Hinata pero no se hizo novio de Karin por egoísmo, muy pronto descubrirán el por que, pero no es egoísmo.

**jessychan13: **Si habrá limonada, jugo de manzana y de parchita, no te preocupes ;)

**Mari: **Verdad que son una linda pareja, ambos son un encanto, tomare en cuenta tus ideas de hecho haré un recuerdo de la infancia pero todavía tengo que armarlo en mi cabeza y con respecto a los puntos de vista no creo que sea necesario ya que abarco los de todos y si todavía no he dicho el por que de la forma de actuar de Sasuke es para hacer mas interesante la historia.

**dniizz: **No te burles de Naruto xD yo estaba igual la primera vez que me monte en una...¡Fue horrible!


	8. Reconciliación y al agua pato

**Jelou aquí el nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia aquí se aclaran muuuuuuchas cosas...bueno algunas pero el punto es que lo disfruten y rían un rato. =)**

* * *

Era de noche y Sakura e Ino habían ido a casa de Hinata como estaba establecido, la Hyuga caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación mientras que sus amigas esperaban a que empezara a hablar.

-¡Hinata por todos los santos ya deja de caminar de un lado a otro y dinos de una vez! – Exclamo exasperada Ino.

-Cerda no la presiones – Dijo Sakura – Deja que las palabras le fluyan libremente.

-De cuando acá tu tan hippie frentona – Dijo Ino con burla

-Estoy en un grupo de apreciación de arte y no somos hippies – Dijo Sakura defendiéndose.

-O sea perteneces a un grupo de personas que hablan de arte porque ellos no pueden hacerlo – Se siguió burlando Ino

-Cerda eso fue irrespetuoso – Dijo Sakura pero sabiendo que en el fondo Ino tenia razón.

La puerta de la habitación de la Hyuga mayor se abrió y por ella paso Hanabi vestida con un pijama de calaveras mientras sostenía en su mano el nuevo tomo de The Walking Dead.

-Por la cara que tienen puedo deducir que todavía no les ha dicho nada – Hanabi cerro la puerta y sentó junto a las amigas de su hermana – Vamos Hinata comienza a hablar.

-Es que- Hinata tomo aire – Yo se que es genial y todo pero no puedo seguir así siento que es muy dañino para ambos estar en estas circunstancias. Si ustedes fueran yo me entenderían yo lo quiero pero en estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que es un cariño fraternal y que seria muy malo que siguiéramos pero es que no se como terminar con todo esto. Soy una mala persona – termino su monologo la Hyuga y después se tiro sobre un poof.

-Espera a ver si entendí – Dijo Sakura - ¿Quieres terminar con Yahiko?

-Si – Dijo en un suspiro Hinata

-Si bueno, se veía venir – Dijo Hanabi como si nada

-¿Ah si? - Pregunto Ino

-Si, cada vez que el chico ese viene para la casa mi hermana se alegra pero es como si viniesen ustedes o los idiotas de Kiba y Shino – Decía Hanabi – Cosa que es muy diferente cuando viene el inútil Uchiha ese.

-Pobre Yahiko – Dijo Sakura – Pero es cierto que tampoco puedes estar con alguien mientras sigues amando a otro hombre – Sakura entro en modo actriz dramática – Oh que terrible mundo, amando a un hombre que esta con otra mujer y mientras el joven de cabellos anaranjados esta loco por ti, que cruel mundo, amar y no ser amado, ser amado y no poder amar.

-Deberías hacer una obra de teatro – Dijo Hanabi

-¿De verdad? - Dijo Sakura - ¿Crees que seria una buena actriz protagonica?

-No – Dijo Hanabi – Serias un excelente arbol N° 2 – Y dicho esto la Hyuga menor salio de la habitación.

-Jajajaja frentona te acaba de humillar una niña de 12 años – Se reía Ino

-Árbol N° 2, ni siquiera el 1 sino el 2 – Decía Sakura todavía atónita – Tu hermana es malvada

-Y eso que no has escuchado lo que le dice a Sasuke – Dijo Hinata.

-Retomando el tema – Dijo Ino dejando reírse – No creo que sea el mejor momento para terminar con Yahiko

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto Hinata

-Hoy paso algo muy raro después de que ustedes se fueron a su clase – Dijo Ino – Nagato se fue detrás de una chica, se llamaba Kuni, Keny..

-Konan – Dijo Sakura

-Oh si Konan y después llego Mei llorando y diciendo algo que a mi en lo personal me preocupo y después Yahiko se puso furioso Hinata – Decía Ino mientras movía sus manos de manera exagerada mientras hablaba, debería dejar de juntarse con Naruto – Nunca en lo poco que lo llevo conociendo lo había visto así al parecer esa chica saca lo peor de él, no se que paso entre ellos pero para mi que fue algo lo suficientemente duro como para que no se hablen mas.

-Secundo la moción – Dijo Sakura utilizando un termino de abogados que nada tenia que ver con lo que estaban hablando ya que Ino no había propuesto nada.

-Espera una semana hasta que las aguas se calmen – Dijo Ino – Y después puedes hablar tranquilamente con él.

Hinata se quedo pensativa, Yahiko le había contado sobre Konan y como la chica hizo todo lo posible para que él y Rin, su antigua novia terminaran. Al principio Hinata no le agrado mucho Konan y por eso fue y le pregunto a Nagato ya que Yahiko hablaba muy poco sobre esa chica. Nagato le explico que Yahiko no sabia toda la historia y que él como su amigo debía contársela pero también le explico que Yahiko debe oír la explicación de los labios de Konan y es por eso que él se había mantenido callado y por lo que acababa de decir Ino, Konan escondía algo mas, algo que ella pensaba era muy malo, tanto para Yahiko como para la misma Konan.

-¡Bueno ya no quiero caras largas! - Dijo Sakura ,y entonces puso Bob Marley y comenzó a cantar mientras daba vueltas en el mismo lugar y hacia el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos – Amor y paz hermanos.

-Sakura, no mas apreciación de arte – Dijo Ino

La puerta de la habitación de Hinata se volvió a abrir y Hanabi asomo la cabeza, estaba masticando algo y después entro al cuarto.

-Hermana, Ino, árbol N° 2 – Dijo Hanabi – La cena esta lista – Y después la Hyuga menor desapareció otra vez.

-Me dijo árbol N° 2 – Dijo Sakura

Ino se partía de la risa y Hinata también aunque era mucho mas discreta que la Yamanaka, las chicas bajaron mientras Sakura repetía árbol N° 2 con cada paso que daba.

* * *

Habia pasado una semana, ya Konan habia salido del hospital y podia caminar mejor, algunos moretones desaparecieron y los que no, ella los habia tapado con maquillaje. Hoy por fin le diria a Yahiko su version de la historia y tambien se iria de Konoha, su viaje se habia adelantado o mas bien ella lo adelanto ya que no queria estar mas tiempo en esa ciudad.

La universidad celebraba las eliminatorias nacionales de natación Naruto y Sasuke representaban a la universidad de Konoha, ambos chicos estaban preparándose y darían lo mejor de si para ganar aquel campeonato, las gradas estaban llenas y en ella se podían observar carteles con frases como: "Uchiha Campeón tu eres el mejor" "Vamos Konoha" "El club de cocina con Naruto el Kyubi Uzumaki" y una muy graciosa que decía "Por favor Gai sensei no use mas esa tanga verde en los entrenamientos".

Hinata, Sakura, Ino Sai, Kushina, Minato, Fugaku y Mikoto estaban sentados en la primera fila esperando a que los chicos salieran, ellos habían ido a animar a Naruto y a Sasuke, las eliminatorias estaban por comenzar y el ruido de las voces emocionadas se podía oír y sentir en cada fibra del cuerpo. Un famoso periodista de la localidad hizo su aparición y dijo que él seria el maestro de ceremonias, dio las gracias a todos por estar presentes y a continuación presento a los competidores de todas las universidades participantes y dijo en que grupo quedarían Sasuke había quedado en el grupo A mientras que Naruto estaba en el C. El maestro de ceremonias dio inicio a las eliminatorias y presento a los chicos del grupo A

-Y en el carril numero cinco representando a la universidad de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha – Las chicas se volvieron locas, Mikoto pegaba brincos con su cartel que decía "Sasuke es mi hijo" y como para reafirmar esa frase también comenzó a gritar como fanática loca. Fugaku solo sonreía de medio lado e intentaba controlar a su esposa y los demás solo aplaudieron.

-Maldito Itachi, tú y tu bocota – Dijo el Uchiha menor ya que el había mantenido en secreto su participación en estas eliminatorias, precisamente porque quería evitar que su madre lo avergonzara de esa manera.

-Muy bien – Hablo de nuevo el maestro de ceremonias – La primera ronda y el equipo A se medirán en los 100 m estilo libre.

El silbato sonó y los chicos se montaron en las plataformas, todos hacían esos movimientos con sus brazos, piernas y bueno todo lo que pudieran mover. Gai sensei apareció de la nada con su tanga verde e hizo que varios competidores se distrajeran cuando sonó el pitido de salida, Sasuke salto al agua e iba en primer lugar al culminar los primeros 50 m, pero un chico de la lluvia lo alcanzo a la mitad de los otros 50 metros, iban igualados, Mikoto no había parado de gritar, las fans tampoco, Gai sensei por fin se puso ropa y gritaba "La llama de la juventud", Sakura apretaba los brazos de Ino, Ino apretaba a Sai, Sai se comía las uñas y Hinata no podía quitar los ojos de la piscina. 20 m...15m para finalizar...8m...

-En primer lugar Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo el maestro de ceremonias – En segundo lugar...

-¡Ese es mi hijo! - Gritaba Mikoto - ¡Sasuke, Sasuke rararara!

-Muy bien hecho hijo – Dijo Fugaku

-Esa es la llama de la juventud – Hablo Gai acercándose a Sasuke y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Hinata solo lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, Sasuke solo puso su típica sonrisa arrogante y después se quito los lentes, se saco el gorro y sacudió su cabeza para sacar el agua de su cabello. Las chicas suspiraron y Hinata se lo quedo viendo embobada, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan sexy, por qué? Se decía Hinata, como lo odiaba cuando parecía un dios o uno de esos ángeles caídos super sexys que aparecían en los libros que leía.

Sasuke salio del área de la piscina y se fue a los vestidores al igual que los demás chicos, pronto saldrían el grupo B en los 100 m espalda y después competiría Naruto en los 100 m mariposa. El Uchiha entro a los vestidores y se consiguió con Naruto que sonreía como el idiota que era.

-Muy bien hecho Sasuke Teme – Dijo el Uzumaki

-Hmp – Dijo el Uchiha -Mas te vale que tu también lo hagas bien, por cierto el club de cocina te apoya – Dijo burlón el Uchiha.

-No te burles teme, ellos me adoran y yo adoro su comida dattebayo – Dijo Naruto – Es una hermosa relación.

-Como sea -Dijo el Uchiha y se fue a las duchas.

De nuevo en las gradas, Mikoto ya se había calmado y conversaba tranquilamente con Kushina, el presentador estaba nombrando a los nadadores el grupo B, Sakura, Ino y Hinata también estaban conversando y Sai había ido a comprar algo para masticar, Fugaku y Minato también conversaban.

-Hey Hina ¿y Yahiko? - Pregunto Sakura

-Probablemente haciendo lo correcto – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de complicidad

-A mi no me hables en código – Dijo Ino

-De acuerdo – Dijo Hinata – Les explicare.

_**Flashback**_

Hinata estaba en su habitación estudiando para el próximo examen de matemáticas que tenia, la verdad es que todo era muy sencillo y con practicar un poco todos los días de seguro aprobaría el examen. Como cosa de todos los días Hanabi entro a su habitación sin pedir permiso pero detrás de la mini Hyuga se encontraba Konan.

Hinata se levanto de su cama e hizo que Konan pasara y después saco a su hermana de la habitación era muy raro que la chica se presentara en su casa pero tenia que ser algo muy importante como para que ella se hubiese tomado la molestia.

-Hola – Dijo Konan – Lamento si te molesto – Dijo notando las hojas y la calculadora encima de la cama.

-No es inconveniente -Dijo Hinata – Y que se te ofrece – Sonrió La Hyuga.

-Sé que eres la novia de Yahiko y me gustaría que le entregaras esto de mi parte – Dijo Konan extendiendo la mano y dándole un sobre blanco a Hinata.

-Seguro, yo se lo daré – Dijo Hinata – Pero Yahiko y yo ya no somo novios

-Oh no lo sabia – Hablo Konan – Lo siento

Es cierto, Hinata y Yahiko habían terminado dos días antes, y en vez de ser ella la que terminara con él, la cosa fue al revés. Yahiko se acerco a ella y le dijo que tenían que hablar, fueron a la azotea del edificio de arquitectura y ahí le soltó la bomba

-Hime sabes que te quiero mucho – Dijo Yahiko – Pero he descubierto que es mas como un cariño fraternal, ademas todavía tengo que sanar algunas heridas, me gustaría que siguiéramos como amigos.

Hinata solo sonrió y lo abrazo mientras que le decía que no se preocupara que ella también tenia que resolver sus propios problemas del corazón Al final quedaron como amigos y la verdad nada había cambiado mucho.

-Pero de que se trata todo esto – Dijo Hinata mientras agarraba el sobre.

-Es una carta en la que explico todo lo que paso con Rin y el porque hice lo que hice – Dijo Konan.

-Pero que fue lo que paso – Dijo Hinata curiosa – Tan malo era

-Rin era modelo y aparentaba ser una dulzura pero detrás de Yahiko era una verdadera arpía La chica se acostaba con hombres solo para conseguir salir en revistas y para conseguir contratos. Y yo impulsada por la rabia y los celos ya que desde siempre lo he amado hice lo que pude para separarlos. Una vez la seguí hasta uno de sus trabajos y la confronte, las cosas se fueron de las manos y terminamos a los golpes, entonces al día siguiente ella termino con Yahiko pero me culpo a mi de su ruptura dijo que yo era una acosadora y que la había amenazado si no ella no lo dejaba en paz y quien sabe cuantas mentiras mas le habrá dicho. Después de eso Yahiko dejo de hablarme y ahora me ves aquí con una carta para que se la entregues, creo que una vez que me vaya ya todo quedara atrás Solo espero espero que él me perdone.

-Lo siento tanto Konan – Dijo Hinata.

-No te preocupes pero solo te voy a decir que no todo lo que ves es lo que aparenta – Y dicho esto Konan se fue dejando a Hinata algo confundida por lo ultimo que dijo.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-¡Oh que romántico! - Dijo Sakura – Es como Romeo y Julieta.

-Romeo y Julieta mueren – Dijo Ino.

-Cerda tú si que sabes quitarle lo romántico a las cosas – Dijo Sakura

-Ya hagan silencio esta saliendo el grupo C – Dijo Kushina

Naruto salio de los vestidores junto con los otros competidores. El rubio saludaba y le sonreía a todos mientras y después le dio un guiño a Sakura que se ruborizo ante la acción de su novio. Ya se le estaban pegando las mañas de Hinata.

Naruto se coloco en la plataforma del carril numero seis y al igual que todos los competidores, comenzó a mover sus brazos y piernas. Sono el primer silbato y Naruto se coloco sus lentes y después en posición de salida. El segundo silbato sonó y los competidores saltaron al agua, todos daban lo mejor de si.

Kushina apoyaba a su hijo gritando una consigna que el club de cocina había hecho, Minato solo sonreía aparentemente el inner de Sakura salio a flote ya que gritaba como posesa

-¡Vamos Naruto pateales el trasero! - Gritaba la Haruno

-Oe Sakura que paso con el amor y la paz – Dijo Ino.

-A la bim, a la bam, a la bim bom bam Naruto, Naruto rararara – Gritaba Gai sensei con unos pompones en sus manos mientras hacia unas poses ridículas.

Naruto iba en segundo lugar solo faltaban pocos metros para acabar y entonces el Uzumaki comenzó a nadar mas rápido sobrepasando al que estaba de primero y logrando la victoria y pasando a las semifinales.

El rubio se quito sus lentes y su gorro y salio de la piscina directo a las gradas para abrazar a su novia. Sakura se dio cuenta de las intenciones del rubio así que sin ni siquiera yo saber como, coloco a Kushina delante de ella haciendo que Naruto abrazara y empapara a su ahora muy enojada madre.

-¡Naruto! - Grito Kushina furiosa ya que le había mojado su hermoso vestido.

-Corre – Dijo Minato con una sonrisa – Y por cierto felicidades.

Naruto salio corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, mientras que Kushina lo perseguía con un paraguas en su mano.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa – Dijo Sakura

-Veamos una película – Dijo Ino

-Todos a mi casa – Dijo Sakura y las inseparables amigas se fueron, no si antes despedirse de Mikoto, Fugaku y Minato.

* * *

En la estación del metro de Konoha, Konan esperaba que el tren partiera hacia Suna. Estaba sentada mirando por la ventana. Todo había salido bien, su padrastro estaba preso y su madre había aceptado ayuda psicológica, todo se lo debía a Tsunade y los padres de Nagato.

Estaba pensando en la carta y en todo lo que había dicho, supuso que estaba bien confersarle sus sentimientos, después de todo probablemente nunca se volverían a ver y si Kami sama era grande ella podría superar el dolor.

A pesar de todo tenia esa fantasía de toda mujer de que él se apareciera antes de que el tren partiese y le dijera que se quedara, ella aun tenia esa esperanza de que él le dijese que la perdonaba y que podrían empezar de nuevo, que todo quedaba perdonado. Pero todas esas esperanzas se esfumaron cuando el tren comenzó a moverse y antes de que ella se diera cuenta ya habían salido de la estación y se encontraban llegando a las afueras de Konoha.

-Es un nuevo comienzo Konan, ya no hay nada que temer – Se dijo y cerro los ojos.

El viaje duro tres horas y Konan estaba Exhausta, las clases en la academia de arte de Suna no empezarían hasta dentro de dos meses pero ella decidió irse antes para familiarizarse con la ciudad. Le pareció bonita, algo calurosa pero era agradable.

Konan detuvo un taxi y le dio la dirección del lugar en donde viviría esperaba que el lugar fuera tranquilo. Por fin podría dormir bien sin preocuparse de que nadie le abra la puerta en mitad de la noche. El taxi se detuvo y Konan observo el enorme edificio de apartamentos. Era muy bonito, estaba rodeado de palmeras y la brisa era agradable, la chica le pago al chófer, le dio las gracias y se bajo del taxi.

Konan tomo sus maletas y subió las escaleras, era una vida, llego al que seria su nuevo hogar, metió la llave en la cerradura y entro.

-Creí que nunca llegarías – Dijo Yahiko que estaba sentado en un sofá dentro de aquel lugar.

Konan soltó las llaves y miraba a Yahiko fijamente, totalmente incrédula. Él estaba allí, sentado en su sofá y con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto konan.

-Aclarando asuntos que quedaron pendientes – Dijo Yahiko.

-Ya explique todo en la carta – Dijo Konan.

-Si, pero lo quiero oír de tus labios – Hablo Yahiko

-¿Que quieres oír la parte en la que Rin te engañaba, las golpizas de mi padre, el por que decidí irme? - Pregunto la chica.

-No – Dijo Yahiko negando con la cabeza – Quiero que me digas las ultimas palabras que escribiste en esta carta – Y le enseño las hojas de papel

Konan no se acordaba de lo que había escrito al final, ella solo sabia que había contado todo pero no se acordaba en que orden. Yahiko se dio cuenta de que la chica no se acordaba y le tendió la ultima pagina de la carta. Konan leyó el pie de la pagina y abrió los ojos.

-Te amo – Dijo la chica en un susurro

-Yo también -Dijo Yahiko y la beso. :3

* * *

**mero:** So..¿que te pareció la conti? yo estaba con esta carita ":3" cuando lo termine de escribir.

**Mari: **Si, en el proximo cap, van a ver a ese alguien especial...El amor esta en el aire 3

** .-For ever: **Naruto esta como yo, siempre encontrando la manera de que las cosas le salgan mal xD y con respecto a lo del beso ¿quien sabe? ;)

**dniizz: **Bueno si pobre Konan pero como pudiste leer 333 puro amor para ella *-*

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje, creado por mi cabecita y creo que todos ustedes la van a amar (creo)**


	9. Arte, celos y Tomoe

**Hola soy Monica y te apuesto... Poniéndonos serios aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Aparece un nuevo personaje creado por mi su nombre es Tomoe y es la entrenadora de voleibol y es el algo especial que tenia preparado para Itachi -profesorsexy- Uchiha...Espero que les guste nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en clase de artes plásticas, le habían mandado a pintar al estilo libre, dibujarían lo que ellos querían y después la profesora daría sus impresiones. Ahora se encontraba dibujando un zorro con nueve colas, le gustaba aunque ella misma decía que se veía malvado.

-Es hermoso Hinata – Dijo Kurenai, la profesora de arte – ¿Como se llama?

-Kurama – Dijo Hinata.

-Profesora venga a ver el mio – Dijo Naruto que por alguna extraña razón había terminado en esa clase al igual que Sasuke, Sakura e Ino, de hecho la mayoría de sus amigos, sin talento para el arte estaban ahí.

-Eh! Naruto esto es...- Como decirlo sin ofender al chico, pensaba Kurenai – Interesante

-Dobe eso es horrible – Dijo Sasuke – Parece un aborto de tuqueque.

- Por lo menos el mio tiene forma de algo - Dijo Naruto al ver el dibujo de Sasuke que era aun peor que el de él – Teme.

-Gaara esto es hermoso – Dijo Kurenai – No sabia que tuvieras estos dotes y ¿como lo vas a llamar?

-Shukaku – Dijo el pelirrojo y después continuo con lo suyo

-A ver – Kurenai se acerco a Sakura y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa - ¿Y como le llamas a esto?

-La cerda de mi amiga – Dijo Sakura. Su dibujo era de Ino con una enorme nariz de cerdo mientras era llevada al matadero.

-Ok – Dijo Kurenai y se acerco a Ino y esta vez en vez de una sonrisa, la profesora soltó una gran carcajada – Lo siento ¿Como se llama?

-El aeropuerto Haruno – Respondió Ino. Su dibujo era la cara de Sakura pero en su frente había pintado todo un aeropuerto con sus aviones y todo.

-Profesora el mio – Dijo Temari. Kurenai se acerco a ver su dibujo y a pesar de ser sencillo era muy bonito. Un abanico abierto flotando en un lago mientras la luna lo iluminaba, no era una obra de arte como lo de Hinata, Gaara o Sai pero era lindo.

-Muy lindo Temari – Dijo Kurenai.

Kurenai siguió revisando los dibujos y llego al de Shikamaru. El lienzo todavía seguía en blanco y el chico estaba dormido, Kurenai decidió dejarlo así y continuo viendo los dibujos. Kiba plasmo una playa de noche con un perro solitario aullando a la luna, Shino dibujaba una mariposa y, Kankuro al igual que su hermano Gaara la sorprendió, el chico dibujaba bien.

-Kankuro impresionante – Dijo Kurenai al ver un retrato de un Kankuro mas pequeño sosteniendo dos pequeñas marionetas que resultaron ser sus hermanos.

-Gracias – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Kurenai siguió viendo, no le sorprendio ver que Chouji dibujo un tazón de frutas pero el dibujo que mas la impresiono y no de manera positiva fue el de Sasuke, era horrible y no había otra manera de describirlo.

-Sasuke esto es... – Dijo Kurenai

-Una obra maestra, mucho mejor que la Mona Lisa, Soy el futuro Picasso – Dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

-Horrible – Termino de hablar Kurenai y es que de verdad era horrible, el chico había hecho un dragón según él, pero lo que en realidad parecía era un cienpies raquítico, cabezón y horrible. Era horrible.

-Jajajaja teme por burlarte de mi dibujo – Dijo Naruto muerto de la risa.

-Ya cálmense – Dijo Kurenai - ¿Y bien Sasuke como vas a llamar a eso?

-Naruto – Dijo el Uchiha

-De acuerdo – Dijo Kurenai. La mayoría de los chicos no sabían ni hacer una linea pero la clase era agradable – Naruto ¿Como se llama tu pintura?

-Eeeeh...Tuqueque, creo – Dijo el rubio.

-Muy bien ya termino la clase pueden irse y recuerden que deben venir a la próxima clase con un sentimiento, elijan el que quieran y así yo podre ver su capacidad para plasmar algo incorpóreo. Que tengan un buen dia chicos. - Y dicho eso Kurenai agarro sus cosas y salio del taller de arte.

Los chicos se lavaron las manos y recogieron sus cosas y ordenaron un poco el taller antes de irse. Naruto decidió llevarse su tuqueque y regalárselo a su madre. Ino y Sakura se intercambiaron sus dibujos y ambas al final terminaron riéndose Sasuke llevaba muy orgulloso lo que el denominaba una obra de arte. Los hermanos Sabaku no también recogieron sus pinturas. Shikamaru como no había hecho nada dejo el lienzo en donde estaba mientras que Chouji colgó el suyo en la pared del taller. Hinata observaba detenidamente el dibujo que había hecho y por alguna razón le recordaba a Naruto, ella siempre se inspiraba en sus amigos para realizar sus dibujos y como a su padre no le gustaba mucho eso de que llenara su casa con su arte, decidió regalarle su Kurama a Naruto.

-Naruto – Dijo Hinata – Quiero regalártelo – Y le entrego la pintura al rubio.

-En serio – Dijo Naruto – Gracias Hinata, es genial 'ttebayo, lo pondré en la pared de mi cuarto – Naruto estaba contento, Hinata pintaba muy bien y esa pintura en particular le gusto mucho.

Sasuke se puso celoso ya que Hinata le regalo esa pintura a Naruto, él también quería que Hinata le regalara una de sus pinturas, de hecho son los mejores amigos y la Hyuga nunca le ha regalado ni siquiera el dibujo de un muñeco de palitos.

-Hinata Hyuga necesitamos hablar – Dijo Sasuke antes de salir del taller.

La Hyuga miro a todos confundidos ya que Sasuke solo decía su nombre completo cuando estaba enojado, la chica temerosa lo siguió fuera del taller donde el Uchiha la estaba esperando. Sasuke la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta la azotea (esas azoteas si son famosas) ambos se sentaron en unas cajas de madera que se encontraban ahí y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Hinata esperaba a que Sasuke hablara y el azabache por su parte no sabia como decirle lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Sasuke para qué me trajiste aquí? - Pregunto Hinata rompiendo el silencio.

-Quiero un dibujo – Dijo Sasuke.

-Ah! - Dijo Hinata ahora si que la chica no entendía nada

-Que quiero que me hagas un dibujo – Repitió el Uchiha

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Hinata

-¿Por qué no? - Dijo Sasuke.

-Me parece raro en ti que me pidas algo y mas un dibujo – Dijo la chica.

-Es que le diste la pintura del zorro a Naruto y yo quiero uno – Dijo Sasuke mirando a cualquier lado menos a la cara de la chica.

-¿Quieres un zorro? - Pregunto Hinata

-No, quiero una pintura hecha por ti...Sabes que olvida lo que dije vamos a comer algo – Sasuke se levanto y espero a que la Hyuga hiciera lo mismo para empezar a caminar.

* * *

Yahiko y Konan estaban de regreso a Konoha, el pelinaranja pudo convencer a la chica de terminar sus estudios de arquitectura. Después de que se besaron, estuvieron hablando todo el día, lo que mas le dolió a Yahiko fue el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba. Una vez observo a Konan mientras hacia ejercicios de calentamientos antes de empezar a correr y observo que la chica apenas y se podía agachar pero sencillamente dejo eso de lado cuando lo llamaron para que comenzaran a correr.

Ahora se encontraban en el centro de Konoha buscando un lugar para que Konan se hospedara, él le había ofrecido que se quedara en su casa pero ella dijo que no y ahora tenían que encontrar un buen lugar para que ella pudiera vivir. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Yahiko que buscar un apartamento iba a ser tan difícil el hubiese agarrado a Konan como si fuese un saco de papas y se la hubiese llevado a su casa en vez de estar como idiotas viendo lugares que a él en lo particular no le gustaban y es que nada le iba a gustar excepto que ella se fuese a vivir con él.

Llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos muy bonito, Konan fue a la recepción y el hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio se levanto y cogió unas llaves, salio detrás del escritorio y le indico a Konan que lo siguiera. La chica lo siguió mientras que Yahiko iba detrás de ella.

El Hombre subió las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso, doblaron a la izquierda y entraron a un apartamento vacío el hombre le enseño todo, era pequeño pero muy acogedor, el piso estaba amueblado asi que no tenia que preocuparse por comprar todo. Konan miro a Yahiko y este solo suspiro.

-Me quedo con este – Dijo Konan

-Muy bien señorita, vayamos a recepción a ordenar todo el papeleo – Dijo el hombre

El hombre salio primero del apartamento dejando solos a Konan y a Yahiko que todavía observaba el lugar. El chico admitía que era bonito pero todavía no estaba muy convencido.

-Konan ¿por qué quieres vivir aquí? - Pregunto Yahiko

-Es un lugar bonito – Dijo la chica saliendo del apartamento y dirigiéndose escaleras abajo.

-Konan dime la verdad – Dijo el chico exasperado

-Quiero hacer esto sola, empezar de nuevo y.. - Konan quedo a mitad de lo que iba a decir.

-Si y por hacer sola las cosas la primera vez, mira como terminaste – Dijo el chico saliendose de sus cabales.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso – Dijo Konan

-Ya lo se – Hablo Yahiko calmándose y acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente – Pero eso no significa que me agrade.

-De verdad quiero hacer esto Yahiko – Exclamo la chica

-De acuerdo pero te visitare todos los días – Dijo yahiko

-Por mi no hay problema – dijo Konan con una sonrisa y ambos terminaron de bajar hasta la recepción.

* * *

Volviendo a la universidad, Sasuke estaba muy concentrado en su hoja de examen mientras respondía las preguntas, Hinata se las veía mas difícil que su amigo pero el que estaba viviendo un infierno en aquel examen era Naruto que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de algo.

-Tss, Sasuke teme dime la dos - Decia Naruto bajito

-Naruto cállate y déjame en paz – Dijo Sasuke y después saco sus audífonos y coloco música para no escuchar al dobe de su amigo.

-Tss Hinata dime la dos – Dijo otra vez el rubio intentando probar suerte

-No me la se – Dijo Hinata muy rápido para que Itachi no la descubriera hablando.

Naruto se comenzó a jalar el cabello, y a refunfuñar en su asiento como un niño, Itachi que estaba sentado en su escritorio observo a su rubio amigo y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

-¿ Algún problema Naruto? - Dijo Itachi

-Ninguno sensei, no se preocupe dattebayo – Dijo Naruto recobrando la compostura.

En eso la puerta del salón se abre y entra una mujer en un traje deportivo holgado y para nada femenino, su cabello es muy negro y llevaba una trenza, su piel era blanca y sus ojos de un color marrón con destellos dorados. La mujer paso como pedro por su casa sin ni siquiera notar que los chicos estaban en examen.

-Tomoe sal del salón – Dijo Itachi enojado. No soportaba a esa marimacho y gritona de la entrenadora de voleibol

-Obligame Uchiha – Dijo Tomoe

-Largo – Dijo Itachi.

-¡Hyuga! – Grito Tomoe – Vamos tenemos entrenamiento.

-Ella esta presentando un examen y no puede salir – Exclamo Itachi, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus cabales.

-Y ella tiene entrenamiento, la próxima semana hay una competencia – Dijo Tomoe

En este punto todos los que estaban haciendo el examen se detuvieron y solo observaron a ese par discutir, y Naruto ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a copiarse de uno de los mas inteligentes del salón el rubio animaba internamente a la entrenadora de voleibol para que el pudiera seguir copiándose.

-¡Tomoe largo de mi salón! - Grito Itachi

-¡Obligame Uchiha! - Respondió Tomoe

-Como quieras – Dijo Itachi y entonces la cargo sobre sus hombros y salio con ella del salón olvidándose por completo de que tenia un examen en pleno transcurso. Tomoe gritaba como loca y todos los que andaban por los pasillos se los quedaban viendo con diversión puesto que ya conocían las famosas riñas entre esos dos.

-¡Suéltame Uchiha! - Grito la mujer y entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en el área de la piscina. Maldición fue lo único que pudo pensar Tomoe antes de que Itachi la lanzara al agua.

-¡Uchiha ayúdame! - Dijo Tomoe fingiendo ahogarse

-De verdad piensas que me voy a creer eso – Dijo Itachi riendo.

Tomoe pataleo un momento mas para hacer parecer mas real su actuación y después se hundió

–Tomoe ya deja de jugar – La mujer no respondía – Tomoe – Volvió a decir Itachi – Mierda – Termino por decir el Uchiha mayor y se lanzo al agua, agarro a la mujer como pudo y después la saco del agua

Itachi iba a comenzar la respiración boca a boca cuando la entrenadora de voleibol comenzó a reírse y a levantarse, Itachi estaba mojado y furioso, esa mujer se las iba a pagar no por nada era un Uchiha y algo que los Uchiha odiaban era que le hieran en el orgullo.

-Pareces una rata mojada Itachicito – Dijo Tomoe y después se fue corriendo de aquel lugar.

Itachi regreso al salón todo empapado y cuando sus alumnos lo vieron entrar se quedaron callados. Naruto regreso rápidamente a su asiento ya mas calmado puesto que había respondido la mitad de las preguntas gracias a un compañero que le había pasado las respuestas.

-El examen se cancela – Dijo Itachi agarrando sus cosas – lo haremos la próxima clase – Y dicho esto se fue del salón con su orgullo por el suelo. Tomoe se las pagaría.

-¡ Maldición por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi! - Grito Naruto furioso ya que ahora tendría que presentar de nuevo el examen y tanto trabajo que le había costado copiarse.

-Cállate dobe – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado. Molestaría a Itachi todo el mes.

-Me voy chicos – Dijo Hinata agarrando sus cosas

-¿A donde vas Hina? - Pregunto Naruto

-Al entrenamiento – Dijo la Hyuga

-Te acompaño quiero ver a mi Sakura – Dijo el rubio con clara expresión de amor en sus ojos.

-Esta bien Naruto – Dijo Hinata saliendo apresurada del salón – Apúrate

-Ya voy Hina, espérame – Dijo el rubio.

Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia las canchas mientras eran seguidos por Sasuke que caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ellos. Llegaron a la cancha de voleibol que estaba al lado de la de baloncesto. Naruto fue y le dio un beso a Sakura que ya se encontraba allí y después se sentó en las gradas junto a Sai que se encontraba dibujando. Hinata saludo rápidamente a sus compañeras y después se fue corriendo a los vestidores a ponerse la ropa de entrenamiento que consistía en unos shorts muy pequeños y pegados al cuerpo al igual que una camisa sin mangas también pegada al cuerpo, unas medias y sus zapatos y las rodilleras.

Sasuke había llegado a la cancha de voleibol y se sentó junto a Naruto, Sasuke observo bien y vio que la entrenadora no se encontraba por ningún lado. Entonces vio a Hinata en su ropa de entrenar y se le fue la percepción del tiempo, lo único que el Uchiha podía hacer era mirarla como un idiota enamorado. Varios chicos que se encontraban jugando baloncesto comenzaron a decirle piropos a Hinata que cada vez se sonrojaba mas. Sasuke quería partirle la cara a toditos y lo iba a hacer cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, el chico volteo y vio a su hermano con ropa seca ya puesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Sasuke.

-Cobrando venganza – Dijo el Uchiha mayor – Quien diría que Hinata se pondría así – Dijo Itachi al ver el cuerpazo que se gastaba su futura cuñada

-Hmp – Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke ya que los celos lo estaban matando.

-¿Itachi que haces aquí dattebayo? - Pregunto Naruto

-Cobrando venganza – Volvió a decir Itachi

-¿Contra Tomoe sensei? -Pregunto el rubio

-Si – Dijo Itachi rechinando los dientes al recordar a esa mujer.

-¿Que vas a hacer? - Dijo Sai interviniendo en la conversación

-Serpientes – Dijo Itachi – Tomoe le teme a las serpientes

-¿Y donde conseguiste una serpiente? - Pregunto Sasuke.

-Gai sensei – Respondió el Uchiha mayor – Son de juguete no se preocupen

Tomoe entro a la cancha toda empapada y con cara de pocos amigos, le dijo a las chicas que comenzaran a calentar mientras ella se cambiaba. Itachi observaba como Tomoe se dirigía a los vestidores y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro.

Tomoe se quito todo su uniforme y la ropa interior, abrió su bolso y saco ropa interior seca y una muda de ropa que había llevado porque después del entrenamiento tenia una cita. Resignándose a estar en el entrenamiento con tacones y minifalda, se cambio y metió toda la ropa mojada en una bolsa de plástico Saco un pequeño peine de su bolso y deshizo la trenza y comenzó a peinarse. Cuando termino guardo todo en su bolso y abrió su locker para meterlo ahí y entonces fue cuando las vio, un montón de pequeñas, frías y asquerosas serpientes estaban en su casillero.

El grito de Tomoe se pudo escuchar en las gradas, haciendo que Itachi se reventara de la risa y su hermano lo mirase como si fuese un idiota.

-No necesito decirte lo infantil que es todo esto – Dijo Sasuke.

-Tranquilo hermanito es solo una broma – Dijo Itachi todavía riéndose.

-¡Uchiha! - Dijo Tomoe entrando a la cancha y viendo a Itachi con odio puro. En una de sus manos Tomoe llevaba las serpientes que después de haber gritado se dio cuenta de que eran de juguete.

Itachi observo a Tomoe y se quedo en shock, la mujer que se la pasaba con ropa de hacer ejercicio holgada y para nada atractiva, ahora vestía una minifalda de encaje blanco, con una camisa sin mangas negra y unos tacones del mismo color.

-Tomoe sensei saldría conmigo – Dijo uno de los chicos que jugaba baloncesto, no se podía creer la suerte que tenia dos mujeres lindas en menos de veinte minutos.

Tomoe lo ignoro y fue caminando con paso decidido hacia las gradas mientras sus tacones repiqueteaban con cada paso que daba. Llego junto a Itachi y le lanzo las serpientes de juguete en la cara.

-¡Eres imbécil! - Dijo Tomoe - ¡Casi me da un infarto por tu culpa!

-Fue solo una broma – Dijo Itachi diciéndose a él mismo que el infarto lo iba tener él con la vista que tenia de las piernas de esa mujer. - Ademas tú empezaste todo

-¡Yo! - Dijo Tomoe indignada – ¡Yo no puse un nido de serpientes en tu escritorio!

-No, en cambio te hiciste la ahogada – Dijo Itachi.

-Eso fue culpa tuya – Dijo ella defendiéndose.

-Hablemos afuera estas haciendo un espectáculo – Dijo Itachi tomándola del brazo y sacándola de allí.

-¿Cuanto creen que tarden en hacerse pareja? - Dijo Sai

-No se harán pareja, se odian – Dijo Naruto

-Tsk dobe – Dijo Sasuke – Dos meses.

-Un mes – Dijo Sai – Se nota la atracción que hay entre ellos, la forma de mirarse

-Sai eres raro – Dijo Naruto

-Ino me hace leer la Cosmo – Dijo el chico defendiéndose.

-Pues yo digo que no se van a hacer novios – Dijo Naruto

-¿Quieres apostar? - Dijo Sai

-Claro que si 'ttebayo – Dijo Naruto – El que pierda deberá pagarle el almuerzo al otro durante una semana.

-Perfecto – Dijo Sai tomando la mano de Naruto y sellando el trato.

-Dobe – Dijo Sasuke y después volvió a fijar toda su atención en Hinata.

* * *

**Paz: **No te preocupes te prometo que Sasuke sufrirá muajaja

**Nakamura' No Asuna: **Yei! me alegra que te haya gustado =) yo tambien amo a Yahiko y a Konan se ven tan lindos juntos :3

**jessychan13: **No te desesperes en el próximo capitulo revelare un poquito del por que Sasuke esta con Karin, pero tampoco puedo revelarlo todo porque entonces el fic perdería lo que lo mantiene con vida.

**sasuhinalovesam: **Konan si sabe algo, por eso es que lo dijo, en el próximo capitulo le verán

**dniizz: **Me encanta que ese par por fin resolvieran sus problemas y es que no podía mantenerlos mucho tiempo separados, se ven mejor juntos :3 ¿Y que tal el nuevo personaje?

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, The walkin dead termino su segunda temporada y ahora tengo un vacío existencial pero no se preocupen que el fic no se va a ver en problemas, probablemente no pueda subir un capitulo el viernes ya que tengo que estudiar para mi examen final de contabilidad. Bueno de nuevo gracias y nos leemos pronto see ya!**


	10. Confesión y decpciones

**En este capitulo las cosas se ponen o.O espero que les guste y queden con las ganas de leer el otro capitulo. Bueno ya me voy a desayunar tengo hambre, nos leemos abajo =)**

* * *

En su nuevo hogar se encontraba Konan tomando una taza de te, le encantaba era un lugar muy tranquilo y la paz que se sentía era incomparable. La chica fue a la cocina a buscar mas te y entonces escucho el timbre, dejo su taza de te y fue a abrir, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cierta pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo Konan – Sabes que no me gustan las visitas inesperadas y mucho menos de personas que no me agradan

-Konan solo vine a ver tu nueva casita – Dijo Karin entrando al apartamento sin ser invitada.

La pelirroja se tiro en un sillón y cerro los ojos. Karin se había enterado de que su vieja conocida había regresado de Suna y decidió hacerle una pequeña visita.

-¿Que quieres Karin? - Dijo Konan

-Saludar y ver como vive la antigua cenicienta – Dijo la pelirroja

-¿Qué insinúas? - Konan ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Nada, solo que este es un lugar muy bonito y tu eres pobre y Yahiko tiene dinero – Hablo la pelirroja – Creo que ya se como tienes este apartamento.

-Largo de aquí – Dijo Konan

-¿O qué? - Dijo Karin con una sonrisa hipócrita – Vas a llamar a papito, oh no espera esta en la cárcel por golpearte, que mal. - Termino de decir con fingida tristeza.

-Largo Karin o contare tu secreto – Dijo Konan.

-¿Cual secreto? - Pregunto inocente la pelirroja

-Las fotografías que son la razón del porque Sasuke Uchiha esta contigo – Dijo Konan.

Karin se quedo fría nunca se imagino que Konan supiese algo pero la expresión de la cara de Karin no cambio, la pelirroja se paro del sillón y se coloco frente a Konan.

-Fue un placer hablar contigo Konan – Y Karin se fue de aquel lugar

Konan se quedo un rato parada en el mismo lugar y después se fue a la cocina, se sirvió un poco mas de te, debería decir la verdad sobre Karin y Sasuke ya que Hinata es su amiga y por como había observado, la Hyuga esta enamorada del Uchiha pero algo se lo impedía y era el hecho de que si ella decía algo esas fotos estarían en manos de la prensa en menos de lo pensado y seria un escándalo para los Uchiha. Estaba pensando en contárselo a Yahiko pero se deshizo de esa idea ya que su novio iría y se lo contaría a Hinata. ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

En la universidad de Konoha todos estaban esperando a que iniciara el partido. El que equipo femenino de voleibol de Konoha se enfrentaría con el equipo de voleibol femenino de La Universidad Técnica de la Niebla.

Las chicas estaban rodeando a Tomoe que les daba las instrucciones la decisión se podía notar en la cara de todas, ganarían ese juego si o si y nada ni nadie se los impediría Por otro lado Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru y Kiba estaban en las gradas animando a las chicas, mientras que Sasuke e Itachi solo podían ver a las mujeres que dominaban sus noches.

Sasuke veía a Hinata en su uniforme del equipo, el Uchiha pensaba que se veía demasiado sexy y hermosa en ese pequeño uniforme pero también se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que estaba mirando a su pequeño ángel y las ganas de golpear a todo que tuviese pensamientos impuros con si Hinata se apoderaron de él.

Por su parte Itachi veía Tomoe que en vez de vestir su usual traje deportivo holgado, ahora llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una blusa blanca dejando entrever un brasier negro de encaje y unos tacones. Esa mujer estaba loca se decía Itachi quien en su sano juicio iría a un juego de cualquier deporte, en tacones, pero ahí estaba ella tentándolo con su perfecta indiferencia, lo peor de todo es que lo estaba haciendo apropósito para hacerlo sentir lo que ella llamaba " atracción" y todo por culpa de esa estúpida falda.

**Flashback**

-Salgamos de aquí que estas haciendo un espectáculo – le dijo itachi y la saco de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué crees que haces Uchiha? - Dijo Tomoe

-¿Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti, qué haces vestida así? - Dijo Itachi mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Pues lo que pasa es que cierta persona le dio por lanzarme en la piscina – Dijo ella muy molesta. - Ademas a ti que te importa como me vista.

-No me importa pero no puedes andar caminando por los pasillos de la universidad con eso puesto.

-Así que es eso – Dijo Tomoe con una sensual sonrisa – Te atraigo

-Por supuesto que no, yo nunca me fijaría en mujeres como tú – Dijo Itachi.

-¿Y como son las mujeres como yo? - Dijo Tomoe furiosa

-Ruidosas, molestas, sin sentido del humor y totalmente invisibles para un hombre que no sea ciego o idiota – Dijo el Uchiha

-Pues déjame decirte que entonces que la mitad de la población masculina es ciega e idiota – Dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa – Y tu eres uno de esos, Uchiha. -

Tomoe se acerco a los labios de Itachi, el Uchiha mayor esperaba quieto a que lo besara pero en vez de recibir un beso, Tomoe le saco la lengua y se fue para volver al entrenamiento con sus chicas.

Itachi se quedo parado como idiota mientras que las mejillas se le tornaban rojas, esa mujer lo acaba de humillar nuevamente. Se fue con paso decidido de aquel lugar.

**Fin del flashback**

De eso hace cuatro días pero las cosas no se habían quedado ahí después del casi beso Itachi empezó un juego de tira y afloja con Tomoe en donde la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro estaba de por medio. Itachi coqueteaba con ella y después llamaba a una de sus amigas y se besaba con ella delante de Tomoe. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás y se ponía esa ropa que lo volvía loco para después sonreirle sensualmente e ignorarlo.

El partido había empezado, Tomoe observaba los movimientos del equipo contrario, sus chicas iban a dar lo mejor de eso estaba segura, pero este seria un partido muy difícil ya que los de la niebla eran los actuales campeones.

-¡Haruno concéntrate - Grito Tomoe cuando la niebla anoto otro punto – ¡Hyuga no seas tan suave y dale fuerte a ese balón maldición! - Y otro punto para la niebla. Tomoe estaba perdiendo la paciencia. El primer set termino a favor de la niebla.

Las chicas se acercaron a la banca, tomaron sus botellas de agua y se pusieron en circulo alrededor de la entrenadora.

-Sabaku no, tú vas a hacer el primer saque, quiero esa pelota tenga la potencia como para matar a alguien – Dijo Tomoe y Temari asintió con la cabeza – Haruno al frente, tú y Yamanaka van a bloquear, Hyuga te quiero en la parte de atrás eres mejor con los pases largos y ustedes dos, dijo señalando a las otras jugadoras, serán las rematadoras, quiero que humillen a los de la niebla, ahora salgan allá y ganen este set.

Temari se coloco en posición y dio el primer saque, la pelota agarro una gran velocidad pero las chicas del equipo de la niebla la tomaron y remataron haciendo que ganaran el primer punto del set. Las chicas anotaron el próximo punto y así hasta que a pocos minutos de finalizar el set estuvieran empatadas. Tomoe estaba nerviosa si las chicas se dejaban anotar un punto el juego estaría perdido.

Faltaban ocho segundos, una rubia atajo la pelota, una chica de cabello negro la puso en el aire, otra rubia hizo el remate anotando un punto, el punto decisivo, los de la niebla habían ganado y ahora celebraban como nunca. Las chicas se miraban las unas a las otras con cara de decepción.

-Eso fue patético – Dijo Temari – Pudimos haber ganado.

-Por lo menos no recibí un pelotazo – Dijo Sakura sacando a relucir la pequeña tendencia a atraer pelotas que tenia.

-Para la próxima ganaremos – Dijo Ino

-No estén cabizbajas chicas, dimos lo mejor de nosotras ademas es el primer partido todavía tenemos oportunidad de ir al campeonato – Dijo Una de sus compañeras.

-El próximo partido lo ganaremos – Dijo Hinata – Le daremos una paliza a los de Suna.

-¡Hey! – Dijo Temari – Yo soy de Suna.

-Si pero ahora estudias aquí – Dijo Ino.

-Buen trabajo chicas – Dijo Tomoe y entonces volteo a ver a las gradas, específicamente a Itachi y ahí se encontraba el moreno burlándose de ella porque su equipo había perdido – Maldito imbécil

-¿Qué pasa sensei? - Pregunto Hinata

-Que, nada Hyuga no te preocupes – Dijo Tomoe – Vayan a las duchas y salgan con sus amigos, novios o peor es nada...¿Quien dijo que los perdedores tampoco podemos celebrar?

Las chicas se fueron con una sonrisa en el rostro y la cancha de voleibol ya estaba casi vacía a excepción de ciertos chicos que esperaban a sus novias y amigas. Tomoe salio de aquel lugar cuando un brazo la detuvo y la metió en un cuarto polvoriento.

-¿Qué demonios? - Dijo Tomoe

-Hola Tomoe – Dijo Itachi.

-Uchiha – Dijo Tomoe recordando que el moreno se estaba burlando de ella porque su equipo había perdido – Déjame salir

-No quiero – E Itachi se acerco a Tomoe pegándola de la pared y poniendo su pierna en medio de las de la entrenadora - ¿Qué te parece si te doy tu premio de consolación? - Dijo Itachi y le comenzó a besar el cuello.

-Dudo que puedas hacer algo útil con tu amiguito – Dijo Tomoe

-Vamos a descubrirlo pronto – Hablo con voz ronca el Uchiha.

-No estés tan seguro de ello – Tomoe comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Itachi.

-No te veo poniendo resistencia – Dijo Itachi poniendo sus manos en las nalgas de su profesora favorita y apretándolas

-Uchiha – Dijo Tomoe separandolo de ella un poco – ¿Sabes que es el muay thai?

-Un arte marcial – Dijo Itachi - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos haciendo ahora.

-Uno de mis ex, es experto en esa disciplina y adivina que me enseño – Dijo inocente la mujer.

-Muay Thai – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Exacto – Sonrió Tomoe y después le dio un fuerte rodillazo en sus partes a Itachi, que cayo al piso retorciéndose de dolor mientras Tomoe salia de aquel polvoriento lugar caminando como toda una ganadora – Uchiha idiota – Sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte del cuello en donde Itachi la había besado.

* * *

Las muy felices perdedoras de Konoha, salieron de las duchas y salieron de la cancha de voleibol, para encontrarse con sus amigos y novios (las que lo tienen). Sakura corrió a los brazos de Naruto, Ino hizo que Sai llevara su bolso con toda su ropa sucia mientras le hacia cosquillas, Temari peleaba con Shikamaru por una idiotez y Hinata se había quedado atrás viendo como sus amigas estaban muy felices.

-Hola Hime – Dijo Kiba – Buen partido

-Gracias Kiba – Dijo Hinata – Pero estoy algo triste, igual perdimos.

-Vamos quita esa cara. Esas chicas han sido las campeonas durante los últimos tres años – Dijo Kiba – Agradezcan que las pusieron en jaque por un instante.

-Tienes razón – Dijo la Hyuga sonriendo - ¿Ya te vas?

-Si, mi mamá quiere que ayude en la veterinaria – Dijo Kiba – Shino también va a ir ¿Quieres venir?

-No – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – Sabes que me gustan los gatos y los perros, pero a veces las personas eligen unos animales como mascotas que de verdad dan miedo.

-Si, me acuerdo cuando llevaron un lagarto de metro y medio – Dijo Kiba

-Y por eso no voy – Dijo Hinata

-Bueno entonces nos vemos Hime – Dijo el chico perro y se fue corriendo.

Hinata siguió caminando, se iría a su casa y vería películas con su hermana o se pondría a pintar algo, y ahora que lo recordaba no había elegido una emoción para su clase de arte. Estaba pensando en el amor pero es muy común necesitaba un sentimiento diferente, un sentimiento como la soledad pero sin ser tan triste, algo como...

-Melancolía – Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-¿Ahora hablas sola? - Dijo Sasuke llegando por atrás de Hinata

-N..No – Dijo Hinata tartamudeando.

-¿Vas a hacer algo? - Pregunto el azabache

-No tengo nada planeado – Dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

-Entonces vamos – Dijo Sasuke y la tomo del brazo mientras la llevaba hacia el estacionamiento en donde estaba su auto.

-¿A donde vamos Sasuke? - Pregunto la Hyuga

-Ya veras – Dijo el Uchiha con su siempre e inigualable poker face.

* * *

En el piso del sucio cuarto, se encontraba Itachi Uchiha recuperándose del atentado a su descendencia, esa Tomoe había lastimado al capitán Happy. La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Gai sensei y a Kakashi.

-¿Tomoe? - Preguntaron los dos

-Si – Dijo Itachi todavía agarrándose sus partes

-Creo que debía haberte dicho que era experta en muay thai – Dijo Kakashi

-Un poco tarde tu advertencia – Dijo Itachi.

-Vamos a la enfermería que tu llama de la juventud pudo afectarse con ese golpe – Dijo Gai sacando a Itachi de aquel cuarto y llevándolo de monito a la enfermería.

* * *

Sasuke manejaba concentrando toda su atención en el camino mientras que Hinata solo miraba por la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos. El viaje duro cerca de 45 minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago en las afueras de la ciudad.

Sasuke estaciono el auto y ambos bajaron, el chico sostuvo a la Hyuga de la mano y la llevo bajo la sombra de un árbol en donde hizo que pegara la espalda mientras el la atrapaba con sus brazos y hundió su cara en el cuello de Hinata.

-Hime – Dijo Sasuke alzando la cabeza y pegando su frente con la de Hinata – Te deseo

-Sasuke...por favor no lo...- La Hyuga no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke se había apoderado de sus labios, el chico empezó un beso lento y apasionado que poco a poco fue correspondido por Hinata que abrió su boca para darle paso al azabache. Sus lenguas danzaban y Sasuke cada vez se pegaba mas a Hinata como intentando fundirse y hacerse uno. La Hyuga puso sus brazos sobre el cuello de su amigo e intensifico el beso

-Hime – Dijo Sasuke parando el beso y recobrando el aliento – Solo te pido que me esperes.

-No – Dijo Hinata soltándose del agarre de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto el azabache confundido y dolido.

-Es que no entiendes – Dijo Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos – Estoy cansada de esperarte y me duele verte con ella, me duele ver que la besas y me duele saber que te acuestas con ella mientras yo solo obtengo sobras.

-Hime es que no entiendes – Dijo Sasuke intentando acercarse a Hinata.

-Llévame a casa por favor – Dijo Hinata muy seria mientras las lagrimas eran sustituidas por una cara de enojo que en ella era algo así como tierno.

-Como quieras – Dijo Sasuke caminando hacia el auto.

* * *

**Paz: Gracias eso del humor sale natural y espero que te haya gustado la conti. **

** .ZoRo.-For ever: **Tomoe se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas por el simple hecho de hacer molestar a Itachi y bueno en este capitulo hice que el Sasuke sufriera muajaja y lo de las escena de celos supongo que también salen al natural al igual que el humor y gracias por desearme suerte en el examen, mañana veré como me va.

**dniizz:** Tenia que hacerse así Sasuke Uchiha no puede ser perfecto en todo y me pareció buena idea que no supiese dibujar ni un triangulo y con Tomoe e Itachi ya veré como iré desarrollando esa particular relación.

**iloveyourfic: **A mi también me encanta que sea así parece un niñito al que le quitaron su juguete :3

**sasuhinalovesam: **Gracias gracias gracias, a mi me encanta encanta encanta que te guste esta locura de fic *-*

**Gracias todos los que leen este fic, estoy muy contenta de que les guste. Nos leemos mañana, este ser que esta aquí se va a estudiar. Se les quiere**


	11. Una fiesta, mas celos y una llamada

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia. Les debo contar que estoy muy feliz, aprobé mi examen y por lo tanto aprobé la materia que me faltaba por pasar *-*. Bueno sin mas aquí el nuevo cap.**

* * *

Eran las 6:00 p.m las chicas se encontraban en entrenamiento de voleibol, tenían que derrotar al equipo de Suna o perderían su lugar en las semifinales. Tomoe mientras estaba observando el desempeño de sus jugadoras, debía admitir que las chicas eran excelentes pero por alguna razón Hyuga estaba mas distraída que nunca, la pelota le pasaba por el lado y ella no la atajaba, sus saques eran pésimos y sus remates estaban lejos de ser buenos.

-Suficiente por hoy – Dijo Tomoe – Vayan a las duchas y después se me van de la universidad, si veo a alguna de ustedes por aquí todo el equipo pagara con entrenamiento extra – Las chicas caminaban hacia las duchas para terminar su arduo día – Tú no Hyuga, te quedas un momento necesito hablar contigo.

-Si sensei – Dijo Hinata caminando hacia donde se encontraba Tomoe.

-¿Qué te pasa Hyuga? - Dijo Tomoe

-Nada sensei, no se preocupe – Dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hyuga puedo parecer idiota pero no lo soy, se qué algo te pasa – Dijo Tomoe – Eres una de las mejores jugadoras y hoy estuviste pésima en el entrenamiento.

-Es..es que me pelee con mi mejor amigo – Dijo Hinata intentando contener las lagrimas

-¿Y quien es ese mejor amigo que te esta haciendo llorar? - Dijo Tomoe tomando asiento e invitando a Hinata a sentarse.

-Sasuke Uchiha. - Dijo la Hyuga sentándose

-Uchiha por que sera que no me sorprende que sea uno de los hermanitos – Dijo Tomoe

-¿Ya conoce a Sasuke sensei? - Pregunto Hinata

-Algo – Dijo Tomoe – Mira Hinata yo se que parezco ruda pero me preocupo por todas mis alumnas, si necesitas ayuda aquí estaré quiero ver una sonrisa en esa carita y te quiero ver mejor para el juego en contra de Suna, no puedo permitir que el idiota del Uchiha ese se vuelva a burlar de mi.

-¿Tomoe sensei a usted le gusta Itachi? - Pregunto Hinata

-Por supuesto que no – Dijo tomoe a la defensiva – ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Estamos hablando de ti.

-Curiosidad – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa ya que ella sabia que esos dos se traían algo juntos – Sabe que Itachi va a cumplir años mañana y habrá una fiesta en la mansión Uchiha para celebrarlo.

-Eso es perfecto Hyuga – Dijo Tomoe mirándola – Un poco de diversión te distraerá de los problemas

-Pero es que Sasuke va a estar ahí – Dijo Hinata

-¿Y qué? Mejor para ti – Dijo Tomoe – Una mujer no puede darse el lujo de mostrarse débil ante el hombre, las mujeres tenemos que tener la fuerza suficiente para demostrarles que no porque nos hayan herido, nos vamos a morir.

-Iré a la fiesta – Dijo Hinata – Pero con una condición

-¿Cual? - Pregunto Tomoe

-Que usted vaya – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-No – Dijo Tomoe – A mi no me invitaron

-Entonces yo no voy a ir – Dijo Hinata

-Esta bien – Dijo Tomoe – Pero si me llegan a correr de esa casa me las vas a pagar Hyuga, tú y todo el equipo de voleibol.

-Muy bien Tomoe sensei – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, la sensei era muy buena persona aunque algunas veces pareciera mala.

-Ya te puede ir nos vemos mañana – Dijo Tomoe.

Cuando Hinata se fue, Tomoe se permitió pararse de la silla y comenzó a caminar de una lado a otro, es que acaso era estúpida como pudo aceptar esa invitación a la fiesta del Uchiha, definitivamente algo se le fundió en el cerebro. Mejor se iba a su casa ya que mañana haría la mayor estupidez del mundo, asisitiria al cumpleaños de Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Sábado por la tarde, Mikoto Uchiha iba de un lado a otro arreglando todos los detalles finales para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo mayor. A ella le encanta organizar ese tipo de fiestas caóticas pero inolvidables y aprovecharía que Fugaku se fue de viaje de negocios para hacer del cumpleaños de Itachi lo mejor. La señora Uchiha se fue a la cocina y reviso todo una ultima vez, la comida estaba lista, las bebidas que había dejado a cargo de Sasuke, Naruto y Sai estaban mas que listas de hecho había mas alcohol que comida y la música estaría a cargo de uno de los hermanos Sabaku no, todo seria perfecto.

-¡Que empiece el caos! - Grito Mikoto muy entusiasmada

-¿Mamá que te pasa? - Pregunto Itachi entrando a la cocina

-Es que me encanta que me hayas dejado organizar tu fiesta ya que a Sasuke no le gustan estas cosas – Dijo Mikoto – Ademas me recuerda mi adolescencia.

-¿Mamá que fue ese grito? - Pregunto Sasuke entrando a la cocina.

-Hermanito me temo que el termino de fiesta que tenemos nosotros no sea el mismo que el de nuestra madre – Dijo Itachi.

-No entiendo – Dijo el Uchiha menor muy serio.

-Me temo que esta casa se va a convertir en una discoteca por esta noche – Dijo Itachi al que le agradaban las reuniones tranquilas y no todo lo que estaba haciendo su madre pero ya no podía decirle que no.

-Si nuestro padre se entera estarás en muchos problemas – Le dijo Sasuke a su mamá

-Sasuke querido, yo se como contentar a tu padre – Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Que asco! - Dijeron los dos hermanos poniendo cara de indignación.

-Como si nunca hubiesen tenido sexo – Dijo Mikoto - ¿O ustedes que creen que los trajo la cigüeña?

-¡Oh por dios mamá! - Volvieron a decir ambos hermanos Uchiha y se fueron de la cocina.

-Mi dos hombrecitos ya están grandes – Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa recordando que Itachi esta cumpliendo 25 años – Y pareciera que fue ayer que los di a luz.

* * *

La fiesta se encontraba en todo su apogeo, el Dj que había contratado Mikoto y que resultaba ser Kankuro ponía lo mejor para bailar, Naruto y Sai estaban en la cocina preparando mas bebidas, los akatsuki también se encontraban allí y un montón de gente que la familia Uchiha no conocía también estaban celebrando en aquel lugar. Hinata se encontraba hablando con Azumi y con Kiba , mientras que Sasuke se encontraba en una esquina con un vaso de cuba libre en sus manos observando a la chica que lo había rechazado.

Itachi por su parte se encontraba en la pista de baile, bailando muy sensual con una rubia, lo que no sabia el Uchiha es que en ese momento estaba entrando cierta mujer que lo volvía loco. Tomoe entro a la mansión Uchiha después de dar varias vueltas por aquel barrio lujoso. Se podía percibir el ambiente festivo, la mujer se paseo un rato hasta que diviso a su alumna, se acerco a ella y la toco del hombro para que volteara.

-¿Tomoe sensei? - Dijo Kiba incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos veían, estaba muy sexy y elegante.

-Hola Inuzuka – Dijo la mujer – Hyuga ¿como sigues?

-Muy bien sensei por cierto se ve muy bonita – Dijo Hinata

-¿Bonita? - Dijo Kiba – Se ve mucho mas que bonita.

-Sigo aquí – Dijo Azumi

-Lo siento amor, sabes que te amo – Dijo Kiba

-Seguro – Dijo Azumi y después sonrió y saludo a Tomoe.

-¿Que hacen aquí sentados chicos? - Dijo Tomoe

-Es que bailar no nos apetece mucho ahorita – Dijo Kiba – Ademas no queremos dejar a nuestra Hime sola

-Yo les dije que fueran a bailar pero ellos no quieren dejarme aquí – Dijo Hinata con algo de culpa ya que por ella Kiba y Azumi no se estaban divirtiendo.

-No se preocupen chicos yo me quedo con Hinata ustedes vayan a bailar un rato – Dijo Tomoe. Kiba y Azumi le agradecieron y se fueron a bailar un rato.

-Gracias por quedarse conmigo sensei – Dijo Hinata - ¿Como le ha ido en su dia? - Dijo en un intento de empezar una conversación.

-Hyuga no vamos a empezar una conversación sobre lo aburrido de mi día – Dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa – Tú y yo vamos a ir a esa pista de baile improvisada y vamos a hacer que todos los hombres en esta fiesta babeen.

-Ese es el espíritu sensei – Dijo Ino llegando de quien sabe donde – Hinata necesita hacerle entender a cierto Uchiha que él no es el centro del mundo.

-Por supuesto, quien se cree ese Itachi – Dijo Tomoe

-Yo hablaba de Sasuke – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara

-Ambos son Uchiha es lo mismo – Dijo Tomoe sonrojándose un poco – Bueno ya, muévanse que tenemos que hacer babear a la población masculina de esta fiesta

-Las acompañaría pero tengo novio – Dijo Ino.

Tomoe llevo a rastras a Hinata al centro de aquella pista de baile improvisada, Kankuro detuvo la música y las personas alrededor detuvieron su baile. Itachi iba a protestar ya casi tenia a la rubia en su cama y el idiota del Sabaku no detenía la música haciendo que la chica se alejara pero vio el por que de la abrupta interrupción y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar embobado a Tomoe

-Dj algo para principiantes – Dijo Tomoe y kankuro sonrió y alzo un pulgar en señal de aprobación y comenzó a sonar Don't stop the music de Rihanna. Tomoe agarro a Hinata del brazo e hizo que la chica diera una vuelta -Alguien que quiera enseñar a mi pequeña saltamontes a bailar – Dijo Tomoe picara. Hinata se quería morir, su sensei era muy sensual para su gusto y ahora ella estaba en medio de todo aquello

-Yo bailare con ella 'ttebayo – Grito Naruto y entonces saco a su amiga a bailar, claro con el permiso de Sakura.

Tomoe dio por cumplido su objetivo y se retiro de la pista de baile o eso pensaba hacer ya que cierto peliblanco la detuvo. La mujer sonrió y acepto bailar encantadisima con Hidan como había dicho que se llamaba.

Sasuke estaba que mataba a Naruto mientras que Itachi pensaba en la mejor forma de esconder el cadáver de Hidan. Sasuke se fue de aquel lugar, no quería seguir viendo como Hinata se divertía con Naruto aunque pensándolo bien, mejor que estuviese con Naruto y no con otro imbécil pero igual le daban celos.

Itachi por su parte no podía concentrarse en la linda morena que ahora se encontraba con él ya que su atención siempre se desviaba a la mujer que ahora se encontraba con Hidan, esa Tomoe lo iba a volver loco pero él no se rendiría ante su juego, no, ella seria la que se rendiría ante él.

Tomoe termino de bailar con el sexy peliblanco y se fue escalera arriba para buscar un poco de privacidad ya que necesitaba llamar a alguien. Subió las escaleras y busco un cuarto abierto, encontró uno y entro en un cuarto que supuso que era de Itachi o de su hermano. Realizo su llamada que no duro mas de tres minutos cuando escucho pasos por el pasillo y una voz chillona, Tomoe abrió una puerta que resulto ser una baño, se metió ahí y espero en silencio.

-¿Sasuke amor por qué no bailas conmigo? -Dijo Karin

-Ya déjame en paz de una vez – Dijo Sasuke mientras entraba en su habitación y encendía la luz, Karin entro detrás de él y cerro la puerta.

-¿Sasuke por qué eres así conmigo? - Dijo Karin haciendo un puchero.

-Largo de mi habitación – Dijo el chico.

-No, soy tu novia y me debes respeto – Dijo Karin.

-La única razón por la que estoy contigo son esas malditas fotos – Dijo Sasuke – Así que salte de mi habitación sino quieres que te haga daño

-De lo que uno se entera escuchando detrás de las puertas – Pensó Tomoe y en eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que tanto Sasuke como Karin se miraran confusos – Rayos – Susurro Tomoe y salio por la otra puerta que estaba allí entrando en una nueva habitación mientras intentaba apagar el estúpido teléfono

-De seguro es uno de los estúpidos amigos de mi hermano haciendo cochinadas en su habitación – Pensó Sasuke y después salio de su propia habitación, no quería escuchar ruidos de personas teniendo relaciones. Mas atrás Karin siguió a Sasuke

Tomoe se paseo por la habitación de Itachi ya que la otra era de su hermano y por lo que veía esta no era la habitación de los señores Uchiha. Paseo su mano por un pequeño estante donde había varias fotografías de un Itachi mas joven llevando en sus hombros a su pequeño hermano.

-El Uchiha menor si era tierno – Dijo Tomoe y agarro la fotografía entre sus manos

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? - Dijo Itachi entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de él

-Yo, veía tus fotos – Dijo Tomoe como si irrumpir en la habitación de alguien fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Seguro – Dijo Itachi irónico mientras le quitaba la foto a Tomoe y la volvía a poner en su lugar.

-Por cierto linda fiesta – Dijo Tomoe – Me agradaría quedarme mas tiempo pero me esperan en mi casa – Y la mujer intento irse pero Itachi la sujeto del brazo.

-No me gusta que entren a mi habitación sin mi permiso – Dijo Itachi serio apretando el brazo de Tomoe muy fuerte.

-Uchiha me lastimas – Dijo Tomoe

-¿Que haces en mi habitación - Volvió a repetir Itachi, estaba mareado y le costaba mantenerse en pie pero sabia lo que veía No le gustaba que alguien espiara en su casa, ya mas de una vez había tenido que tratar con mujeres chantajistas y no le importaba si Tomoe lo traía de cabeza, si esa mujer intentaba algo contra él o contra su familia le haría mucho daño.

-Solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para llamar, Itachi me duele -Dijo Tomoe haciendo una mueca de dolor que hizo que Itachi la soltara rápidamente Tomoe camino hacia la puerta y salio de aquella habitación el Uchiha le había dado mucho miedo.

Itachi la siguió y la alcanzo a mitad del pasillo, la sostuvo del brazo y la pego contra la pared, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos mientras Tomoe intentaba librarse de su abrazo.

-Uchiha suéltame – Dijo Tomoe débilmente

-Lo siento – Dijo Itachi y después la beso pegándola mas contra la pared. Esa mujer lo volvía loco y de seguro el lunes volverían a lo de siempre pero por ahora disfrutaría de esos labios que lo estaban tentando desde hace rato.

Tomoe lucho un rato y después se dejo llevar, abrió su boca para darle paso a Itachi mientras enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este. Estaba haciendo una estupidez pero esa esa estupidez besaba muy bien como para irse tan rápido.

-Volvamos a mi habitación – Dijo con voz ronca Itachi y después la volvió a besar

-Uchiha me tengo que ir – Dijo Tomoe con la voz igual de ronca y poniendo otra vez los pies en el suelo.

-No – Dijo Itachi – Quédate

-Uchiha puedo notar que estas mas que borracho y me tengo que ir – Dijo Tomoe

-Esta bien – Dijo Itachi – Pero antes me vas a dar un beso – Y dicho eso volvió a apoderarse de los labios de Tomoe. La mujer se separo de Itachi recuperando el aliento y después se fue de aquella fiesta de locura. Itachi en cambio volvió a la pista de baile y después subió a su habitación con la rubia con la que estaba bailando la primera vez.

Por su parte Sai estaba muy feliz, ya que le había ganado la apuesta a Naruto y para prueba tenia un vídeo de Itachi y Tomoe poniéndose muy juguetones los dos. Almuerzo gratis por una semana es el mejor almuerzo de todos.

Hinata estaba algo mareada ya que sus queridas amigas le había hecho tomar una de las mezclas de Naruto que eran 80% vodka, 10% jugo y otro 10% de algo que ella desconocía y como ella no estaba acostumbrada tomar tanto termino desmayándose en la pista de baile preocupando a todos en la fiesta. Lo ultimo que Hinata supo fue que alguien la llevaba en sus brazos y le decía que era una tonta por tomar tanto y mas de esas cosas que hacia Naruto.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con el cuerpo como si fuera gelatina. Se sentó en la cama frotando sus ojos y después observo el lugar en donde se encontraba, conocía muy bien esa habitación era la de Sasuke pero ¿qué hacia en la habitación de Sasuke? ¿No sera qué...?

-¡No no no! - Decía muy fuerte Hinata mientras se sonrojaba

-Por fin despertaste – Dijo Sasuke entrando a su habitación. - Toma – Y le tendió una taza de café a Hinata.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Pregunto Hinata

-Te desmayaste por haber estado bebiendo como si no hubiese mañana – Dijo Sasuke muy serio.

-¿Y qué hora es? - Dijo Hinata muy preocupada.

-Las tres de la tarde del domingo – Dijo Sasuke.

-Que vergüenza – Dijo Hinata tirándose en la cama y escondiéndose bajo las sabanas.

-No fuiste la única que termino en el piso – Dijo Sasuke – Después de ti siguieron Ino, mi madre y el dobe.

-¿Mikoto también? - Pregunto Hinata.

-Es que me entusiasme demasiado – Dijo Mikoto entrando a la habitación. - Sasuke querido quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Pregunta – Ordeno el Uchiha menor.

-¿Sabes quien era la mujer con la que estaba Itachi ayer?- Pregunto Mikoto

-¿Cual de todas? - Dijo el menor

-Esta – Dijo Mikoto dándole su teléfono a Sasuke en el cual estaba puesto el vídeo que Sai había hecho de Tomoe e Itachi.

-Se llama Tomoe es la entrenadora del equipo de voleibol femenino de la universidad – Dijo Sasuke - ¿Como obtuviste ese vídeo? - Pregunto curioso

-Me lo paso Naruto – Dijo Mikoto – Ahora vete de la habitación Sasuke, Hinata necesita levantarse, y arreglarse un poco – Dijo Mikoto sacando a Sasuke de su habitación – Muy bien querida, arréglate un poco que yo te llevare a tu casa – Y después Mikoto salio de la habitación.

En la habitación de al lado Itachi se estaba despertando gracias a que cierta persona le daba pequeños besos por su torso desnudo. El pelinegro se revolvió un poco y después susurro

-Tomoe – Dijo Itachi con voz ronca y sin abrir los ojos

-¿Quien es Tomoe? - Pregunto una rubia. Itachi abrió los ojos y miro a la mujer que estaba frente a él

-¿Quien eres tú? - Dijo Itachi confundido.

-¿Como que quien soy? - Dijo la mujer enojada – Te acostaste conmigo

-Lo siento no me acuerdo de tu nombre – Dijo Itachi con fastidio – Ahí esta la puerta, te puedes ir – Termino de hablar Itachi para volverse a dormir.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana todos estaban recuperados de su resaca y se preparaban para ir a la universidad. En casa de los Uchiha ambos hermanos comían su desayuno en modo zombie, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y luchando contra emociones y sensaciones que nunca antes habían sentido.

Itachi no podía creer lo que habia hecho con Tomoe, bueno si lo creía lo que no creía es que estuviera en vídeo y lo peor de todo es que apenas recordaba el beso. Sasuke por su parte pensaba en la confesión que le había hecho a Hinata y en como ella lo había rechazado, el menor de los Uchiha en parte estaba feliz ya que Hinata sin darse cuenta le había confesado sus sentimientos a él y por otra parte estaba triste ya que ella le dijo que no le esperaría Sasuke buscaba la mejor manera de librarse de Karin sin dañar a su padre pero en especial a su madre y a su familia en el proceso pero maldita sea por qué Fugaku tiene que tener un amorío con otra mujer y él debía pagar las consecuencias. Todo por esas malditas fotos y por su padre.

-¿Se encuentran bien? - Pregunto Fugaku al ver la rara actitud sus dos hijos.

-Hmp – Fue la respuestas de los hermanos Uchiha.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa? - Dijo Mikoto ya que normalmente las mañanas eran de peleas entre ambos hermanos.

-Nada – Dijo Sasuke

En eso suena el teléfono de Itachi rompiendo un poco la tensión que se sentía en el comedor de la mansión Itachi observo y vio que no tenia el numero registrado en su agenda, normalmente no contestaría ya que probablemente era una de esas locas enamoradizas pero por alguna razón decidió contestar.

-Hola – Dijo Itachi.

-¡Uchiha imbécil! - Se escucho la voz de Tomoe al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Tomoe? - Pregunto Itachi

-¡Maldito imbécil te voy a matar! -Grito Tomoe enfurecida. La mujer gritaba tan fuerte que Itachi tuvo que despegarse el teléfono de la oreja, incluso Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku podían oír los gritos de Tomoe. Itachi puso el teléfono en altavoz ya que no quería quedar sordo.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa – Pregunto Itachi calmado

-¡Uchiha te voy a castrar y voy a utilizar tus pelotas de adorno para el árbol de navidad! - Tomoe seguía gritando sin saber que los señores y el menor de los Uchihas también estaban escuchando.

-¿Tomoe cálmate qué demonios te pasa? - Dijo Itachi frustrado al no entender nada

-¿Qué que me pasa? - Dijo Tomoe ya sin gritar - ¡Hay un vídeo tuyo y mio besándonos en youtube! - Volvió a gritar Tomoe

-¿Qué como llego eso ahí? - Dijo Itachi incredulo – Vamos Tomoe no es para tanto de seguro no tiene muchas visitas

-¡Tiene quinientas mil visitas Itachi! - Tomoe ya estaba fuera de si - ¡Uchiha sera mejor que cuides tu espalda porque te voy a matar! - Entonces Tomoe colgó.

Itachi observo el teléfono como si fuese algo fuera de este planeta, esa mujer estaba loca y lo peor es que sus padres y su hermano habían escuchado todo.

-Itachi explícame que fue todo eso – Ordeno Fugaku

-Nada, esa mujer esta loca – Dijo Itachi a la defensiva

-Estará loca pero te trae de cabeza – Dijo Sasuke burlándose de su hermano

-Y tu de que hablas – Dijo Itachi molesto – Hime te deseo – Dijo Itachi burlándose de Sasuke.

-Ahora si te mato – Dijo Sasuke furioso – Tomoe va a tener que conformarse con lo que quede de ti. - Dijo Sasuke persiguiendo a su hermano por toda la casa.

-Todo volvió a la normalidad – Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

-¿Quien es esa tal Tomoe? - Pregunto Fugaku

-Según Naruto es la entrenadora de voleibol de la universidad – Dijo Mikoto

-La mandare a investigar – Dijo Fugaku

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto Mikoto

-Itachi esta muy interesado en ella y no quiero que una oportunista vaya tras el dinero de la familia.

-Fugaku te estas preocupando demasiado – Dijo Mikoto.

-Tal vez, pero igual la investigare – Termino de decir la cabecilla de los Uchiha

* * *

dniizz: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, tengo pensado dedicar un capitulo entero a mis queridos Tomoe e Itachi y contestando lo del beso entre Hinata y Sasuke sencillamente Sasuke se rindió al deseo...Pobre hombre

Espada de Cristal: Gracias y ahí esta la tan esperada continuación.

kattyto: Tantantan...muy pronto se descubrirán los chantajes y la verdad tras las famosas fotos.

lady-darkness-chan: Si esa karin es una $%&$ momento de intrigas...Mi fic parece la propia novela venezolana xD

Paz: Si ellos ya tenían sus sospechas, es como saber que la persona que te gusta gusta de ti pero no pueden estar juntos. ¡Que tragedia! y ahora con la confesión de Sasuke y la confesión de Hinata al decirle todo eso a Sasuke veremos que harán nuestros queridos amigos para que estos dos terminen juntos de una vez por todas.

Aiko. ever: Exacto por mas chantaje que te hagan uno no puede permitir doblegarse pero tenemos que tomar en cuenta que los Uchihas son muy orgullosos. Y con Tomoe e Itachi, como dije en otro comentario les tengo pensado hacer un capitulo entero a ellos dos *-*

GRacias a todos los que leen y comentan este fic, me dan animos para seguir escribiendo, que pasara con Sasuke ahora que Tomoe sabe su pequeño secreto y que averiguara Fugaki del pasado de Tomoe. Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo...Chanchanchanchan (redoble de tambores)


	12. Una cita y reconciliación

**Hoooooooooooola a todos, estoy de vuelta con nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten porque le puse mucho amor y cursiladas a la hora de escribirlo xD bueno sin mas, aquí esta el cap.**

* * *

En la universidad los chicos se encontraban de nuevo en la clase de arte, Kurenai esperaba a que todos terminaran de pintar para poder dar sus impresiones. Estaba entusiasmada por lo que dibujarían Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro y Sai aunque por otro lado esperaba ver que cosa graciosa habían hecho los otros chicos.

Naruto había elegido la felicidad pero por alguna extraña razón el rubio hizo el intento de dibujar a pikachu, Kurenai se paro detrás de Naruto y se extraño de ver a un rata amarilla plasmada.

-¿Naruto que tiene que ver una rata con la felicidad? - Pregunto Kurenai

-Vera sensei, a mi me gusta pokemon y me hace muy feliz por eso decidí dibujar a pikachu 'ttebayo. - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Entonces esta bien Naruto – Dijo Kurenai

Kurenai se poso detrás de Sakura, ella había elegido el amor, al igual que la mayoría de la clase, la chica estaba dibujando a una pareja de ancianos sentados en una banca, se podía ver lo que intentaba hacer la chica y a Kurenai le pareció lindo la forma de ver el amor de Sakura.

-Muy lindo Sakura – Dijo Kurenai

-Gracias Sensei – Respondió Sakura muy alegre

Así Kurenai se paso detrás de cada uno de sus alumnos, Ino al igual que Sakura había elegido el amor pero su visión era totalmente diferente ya que Ino se había dibujado a ella y a Sai. Chouji eligió la alegría y dibujo a un pequeño niño regordete comiendo. Temari eligió la ira y básicamente su dibujo era ella golpeando a Shikamaru. Kankuro eligió la sinceridad y su dibujo fue el mejor que vio Kurenai, era una joven mirándose al espejo pero su reflejo mostraba la verdadera forma de ser de la chica, Kurenai amo esa pintura. Sai eligió el miedo y su pintura mostraba a un pequeño niño rodeado de monstruos, era algo tétrico pero mostraba claramente lo que el joven quería expresar. Hinata había elegido la melancolía y la chica había dibujado a un hombre tocando el piano y a su lado el fantasma de una mujer tocando el violín tan hermoso como el de Kankuro. Y Sasuke bueno Sasuke había elegido la venganza y su pintura era algo estilo Kill Bill, mucho rojo, blanco, negro y amarillo lo único bueno de esa pintura era que lo que se entendía por arte abstracto y Kurenai por fin le pondría una buena nota al Uchiha.

-Shikamaru – Dijo Kurenai - ¿Por qué no has pintado nada?

-Por supuesto que si lo hice – Dijo Shikamaru – Vea detenidamente.

-Me podrías explicar tu obra – Hablo Kurenai – No la entiendo.

-El punto negro representa a una persona y lo demas esta en blanco ya que esa persona se encuentra en paz – Dijo Shikamaru – No hay fantasmas, ni demonios atormentando a la persona, eso es lo que representa mi pintura, la paz.

-Wow – Dijo Kurenai – No me esperaba eso, bien hecho Shikamaru.

La clase termino y todos dejaron sus pinturas en el taller, Kurenai se alegraba, los chicos parecían felices cuando salían de su clase y eso era lo mejor para ella. Los chicos salieron y se consiguieron con Tomoe que estaba fuera del taller de arte, la entrenadora saludo a Kurenai y después cobro una actitud seria.

-Hyuga y Uchiha, necesito hablar con ustedes – Dijo Tomoe

-Si sensei – Dijo Hinata

-Hmp – Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

Tomoe guió a los chicos hacia el lugar mas alejado de la universidad, el jardín botánico. Se adentraron y caminaron varios minutos hasta que lo único que se podía oír en aquel lugar era el sonido de los pájaros.

-¿Para qué nos trajo aquí? - Pregunto Sasuke

-Para que hablen – Dijo Tomoe

-¿Hablar de qué? - Volvió a hablar Sasuke

-De ustedes Uchiha – Dijo Tomoe con impertinencia, ese Sasuke era demasiado hosco.

-¿De nosotros? - Pregunto Hinata confundida

-Sí, veras Uchiha el sábado por la noche me entere de algo muy interesante – Dijo Tomoe.

-Si es sobre qué después de besarse como tortolitos, usted se fue y mi hermano se acostó con una rubia tonta – Dijo Sasuke – Eso ya lo sé

-¿Como? - Dijo Tomoe celosa – Uchiha idiota, pero no, no es eso. De hecho es algo importante.

-Iluminame – Dijo Sasuke

-Hinata querida, te he visto llorar varias veces por el baka este – Dijo Tomoe y Sasuke observo a Hinata dejando entrever por un momento arrepentimiento en su mirar, al Uchiha no le agradaba que su hime llorara y mucho menos por él – No sé que le viste pero nadie manda al corazón Lamentablemente para mi que me había hecho una idea de este ser – Y señalo a Sasuke – Y ahora tengo que retractarme y afortunadamente para ti yo tengo cierta información que te va a alegrar de cierta forma, o eso espero.

-Ya suéltalo – Dijo Sasuke molesto porque Tomoe le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Tomoe – El Uchiha esta con la pelirroja chillona porque ella lo esta chantajeando con unas fotos. - Tomoe termino de hablar y vio la expresión en la cara de ambos chicos, Sasuke la miraba con odio y Hinata con confusión – Ahora arreglen sus problemas que necesito a Hinata concentrada para el juego en contra de Suna – Tomoe se fue de allí pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke todo lo que dijo la sensei es verdad? - Pregunto Hinata

Sasuke no sabia que responder, no quería responder, le avergonzaba a sobremanera que Hinata se enterara de esa forma. Y que le iba a decir, que era verdad, que estaba con Karin porque la chica lo chantajeaba, que deseaba que su familia nunca se enterase de la verdad y por eso aceptaba hacer el ridículo saliendo con Karin mientras que todas todas las noches se la imaginaba a ella a su lado, a su hime, a la única que había logrado cautivarlo.

-Sasuke responde – Dijo Hinata acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano – Por favor, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, nunca te he dado razones para no hacerlo.

El Uchiha solo la abrazo, como si no quisiera que ella se fuera pero a la vez teniendo esa sensación de que de un momento a otro Hinata se hiciera evanescente. La Hyuga solo correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así un rato hasta que Sasuke decidió separarse de ella.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - Pregunto Hinata ya que con ese abrazo Sasuke respondió a su pregunta.

-Me avergüenza – Dijo Sasuke

-Tú y tu tonto orgullo van hacer que te arrepientas un día – Le dijo Hinata.

-Ya lo hago – Dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos – Me aleje de ti o mas bien provoque que te alejaras de mi.

-Si me hubieses dicho desde el principio todo, tal vez te podría haber ayudado – Dijo Hinata acercándose a él y acariciando su rostro.

-No vayas a decir nada – Dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de ella y acariciándola – Encontrare la forma de librarme de esto, solo necesito tiempo.

-Es que no entiendes Sasuke, si no has logrado en año y medio – Dijo Hinata - ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora si?

-Eso fue cruel para venir de ti – Dijo Sasuke

-Gomen – Soltó Hinata apenada – Permiteme ayudarte...por favor.

-Si me lo pides así, no me puedo negar - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y acercándose a los labios de Hinata

-Sasuke no – Dijo Hinata nerviosa

-Otra vez me rechazas – Dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa que no demostraba nada de diversión.

-No es eso – Dijo la Hyuga y señalo hacia el lugar por donde habían llegado

-¡Teme por fin te encuentro! - Dijo Naruto – Gai sensei te anda buscando, tenemos entrenamiento

-Dobe inoportuno – Dijo Sasuke intentando mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Teme apúrate! - Dijo Naruto exaltado – Ya sabes que Gai sensei es un loco con eso del entrenamiento

-Camina dobe – Dijo Sasuke utilizando el poco autocontrol que tenia – Porque sino te parto la cara.

-¿Y ahora que hice? - Pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Baka – Dijo Sasuke y después lo golpeo muy fuerte – Hime paso por ti después del entrenamiento – Y dicho eso se fue con Naruto.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en su casa esperando a que Sasuke pasara por ella. Se sentía tonta por haberle dicho aquellas palabras cuando el le pidió tiempo, pero eso no era justificación para lo que Sasuke había hecho, no confiaba en ella y eso le dolía era su mejor amiga y el oculto eso por mas de un año. Pero ya pensaría en eso mas tarde ahora tenia que encontrar la manera de ayudarlo.

El timbre de la mansión Hyuga resonó y una de las personas que trabajaban en la casa fue a abrir. Sasuke estaba parado del otro lado de la puerta, tenia una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver su cuello y parte de su torso. Un collar con el símbolo de los Uchiha brillaba tenuemente, sus pantalones negros le quedaban perfecto, ajustándose en los lugares ideales y sus zapatos de marca, también de color negro mostraban una gran limpieza, el chico parecía listo para tener una cita.

La persona que abrió lo dejo pasar y el Uchiha espero a que Hinata apareciera pero en vez de aparecer su querida hime la que decidió hacer acto de presencia fue Hanabi, estaba con un PSP en la mano y observaba al Uchiha con mirada desafiante.

-¿Uchiha que te trae por aqui? - Dijo Hanabi

-Ese no es tu problema – Respondió cortante Sasuke

-Esto es lo que me gano por tratar de ser amable contigo, ¡Hinata el imbécil del Uchiha ya esta aquí - Grito la Hyuga menor y después desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Sasuke bufo y después metió la mano en los bolsillos de los pantalones y puso su cara mas seria, esa que le daba temor a muchos pero que lo hacia parecer aun mas sexy. Esos Uchiha y sus genes para hacer hombres sexys.

Hinata apareció por donde antes había desaparecido su hermana, se veía muy bonita con su vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas, unas sandalias bajas y su pelo recogido en una desordenada trenza de lado.

Sasuke al verla sonrió de lado y se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara. Sus miradas chocaron y el tiempo pareció detenerse pero ese pequeño instante mágico fue interrumpido por la menor de los Hyuga que hacia acto de presencia una vez mas.

-Por favor ya váyanse que me empalagan – Dijo Hanabi con cara de fastidio

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el peatón de maqueta – Dijo Sasuke – Vayámonos

-¡Uchiha busca tu muerte natural! - Dijo Hanabi y después se fue.

-¿Y adonde vamos? - Pregunto Hinata curiosa

-Vas a descubrirlo cuando lleguemos – Dijo Sasuke y la tomo de la mano para guiarla hasta el auto.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta a Hinata y después la cerro, para dirigirse al lado del conductor, se coloco el cinturón y encendió el auto. Estuvieron varios minutos recorriendo las calles de Konoha en silencio, hasta que Hinata no aguanto y decidió hablar.

-Estuve pensando y me pareció que podíamos pedirle ayuda a Tomoe sensei – Dijo Hinata.

-Hmp – Bufo Sasuke, la sensei le agradaba por el simple hecho de que era la piedra en el zapato de Itachi, aunque nunca lo admitiría – No hablemos de eso ahora, esta noche va a ser de reconciliación.

-¿De reconciliación? - Pregunto Hinata confundida

-Si, hemos estado muy distanciados – Dijo Sasuke – Esta noche solo seremos tu y yo hime.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Hinata muy sonrojada, Sasuke se estaba pasando de seductor y ella no sabia como reaccionar a esa faceta de él - ¿Y a donde vamos? - Dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

-Te dije que ya veras cuando lleguemos – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

-Esta bien pero apúrate – Dijo la Hyuga impaciente.

-Naruto te esta pegando las mañas, deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con él – Dijo Sasuke

-Siempre te estas quejando del pobre Naruto – Hinata sonrió

-Molestar y quejarme del dobe es mi pasatiempo favorito – Dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke manejo por un rato y por fin llegaron a un gran establecimiento, Sasuke estaciono y ambos salieron del auto. El moreno tomo la mano de su amiga y la guió entre el laberinto de automóviles.

-¿Qué es este lugar? - Pregunto Hinata

-Ya veras – Dijo el azabache tomándola de la mano y después entraron al lugar.

Hinata se sorprendió al entrar al establecimiento. Parecía una exposición de arte pero también había música de jazz por parte de una banda en vivo, mesa en donde las personas cenaban y el tenue alumbrado le daba un aire romántico al lugar.

-¿Te gusta? - Pregunto Sasuke

-Es genial Sasuke – Le respondió Hinata - ¿Como conoces este lugar?

-Un...amigo es hijo del dueño de este lugar – Dijo Sasuke.

-Es muy hermoso – Dijo Hinata caminando al lado de su amigo.

Sasuke soltó la mano de Hinata para sacar la silla, Hinata se sentó y después Sasuke tomo su asiento. La Hyuga estaba sorprendida de que Sasuke hubiese organizado todo eso, era muy perfecto y ella estaba muy feliz. El camarero llego con el menú y después se fue para que los chicos pudiesen elegir con calma.

-¿Que vas a pedir? - Pregunto Hinata con las mejillas rosadas y viendo el menú.

-Filete de merluza y arroz con langostinos – Respondió el azabache muy concentrado en el menú Podríamos decir que en ese aspecto Sasuke y Naruto eran parecidos ya que para ambos la comida era importante - ¿Y tu hime?

-Salmón asado y una ensalada cesar – Respondió Hinata.

Sasuke llamo al camarero y el joven le tomo la orden y después los chicos se quedaron halando un rato, sobre cualquier cosa. Hinata se moría por preguntarle sobre las fotos y el chantaje pero había dado su palabra de que no tocarían es tema esa noche.

El camarero les entrego sus platos y ambos comieron en silencio, pero un silencio agradable. De vez en cuando Sasuke se quedaba viendo a Hinata mientras ella comía y la chica con solo verlo desviaba la mirada y se le subían los colores a la cara cosa que al azabache le parecía gracioso.

Terminaron de comer y Sasuke se levanto de la silla y le tendió la mano a Hinata, la chica agarro la mano que le tendían mientras Sasuke se dirigía a la pequeña pista de baile en donde estaban varias parejas de ancianos bailando y uno que otro adolescente intentando bailar algo suave para parecer mas románticos.

Hinata estaba confundida pensaba que ya se iban pero cuando Sasuke la guió hasta la pista de baile ahora la confusión se mezclo con extrañeza. ¿Por qué Sasuke la llevaba a la pista de baile? Ademas el azabache no sabia bailar, nunca lo había visto bailando, nunca. La banda de jazz cambio su muy movido ritmo por algo mas lento y romántico Sasuke puso ambos brazos en la cintura de Hinata, mientras que La Hyuga colocaba los suyos sobre los hombros del Uchiha y así comenzaron a bailar.

-Sasuke siempre me dijiste que no sabias bailar – Dijo Hinata sorprendida al ver la fluidez de los movimientos del azabache.

-No, yo te dije que no me gustaba bailar – Dijo el azabache y después hizo que Hinata diera un pequeño giro para después volver a retenerla en sus brazos.

-¿Y entonces por qué estamos bailando ahora sino te gusta? - Pregunto Hinata

-Porque contigo siempre voy a hacer excepciones – Le respondió el azabache.

Estuvieron mucho rato bailando hasta que Hinata dijo que tenia que ir a su casa, ambos se fueron al estacionamiento y se montaron en el auto del Uchiha. El regreso fue silencioso pero cómodo, Hinata con las mejillas rosadas y Sasuke con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se despidió de Sasuke y le dio las gracias pero antes de que se bajara del auto el Uchiha la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Es la tercera vez que te doy un beso - Dijo Sasuke en un susurro

-¿La tercera vez? - Pregunto Hinata confundida

Sasuke solo la volvió a besar, guardándose para él aquel beso cuando decidió jugar a ser Romeo y subir por el balcón.

* * *

**Kattyto: Aquí esta la actualización y gracias por los buenos deseos =)**

**chavarria: Gracias por leer y bueno ahí esta la actualización**

**hinatacris: gracias por leer esta historia y espero poder seguir escribiendo.**

**andrea: Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya jajaja xD aho esta la continuación**

**Paz: Holis o/...Bueno tienes que recordar que lo de Itachi y Tomoe en este punto todavía es un juego, ambos se gustan y eso es obvio pero las ganas de que uno se rinda ante el otro, tanto de Tomoe como de Itachi, son mas grandes. Para ellos eso de acostarse con otras personas no presenta un inconveniente ya que después de todo no son nada y por el momento es solo un juego de tira y afloja. Y bueno con Sasuke creo que tendrán que esperar para saber que ocurrirá con las fotos y como se pondrá la familia Uchiha al enterarse aunque todavía no he decidido la manera en la que se revelaran las cosas. **

**Espada de cristal: Un capitulo entero de SasuHina solo para ti ;)**

**lady-darkness-chan: Pues si vecina eso de la castración, me dolió hasta a mi y eso que tengo ovarios. xD**

**Saara-Chan94: Si chama, que horror esos hombres nunca se pueden conformar con una mujer pero si nosotras hacemos los mismo es pecado y te llevan a la horca.**

**sasuhinalovesam: Si, pobre Sasuke tener que guardar un secreto así para proteger a su madre y a su familia. Mi pequeño Uchiha se ha de sentir como atlas con el peso del mundo encima.**

**dniizz: Hola, si la fiesta fue de lo mejor, yo tampoco me puedo imaginar a Mikoto borracha pero has de admitir que fue gracioso. Itachi y Tomoe son uno de mis favoritos su relación es tan graciosa y violenta *-* y bueno solo esperemos que Fugaku de la cara.**

**Gracias a todo lo que leen esta loca historia, no pude actualizar antes porque estaba algo enferma pero ya estoy mejor. Nos leemos el próximo capitulo y gracias por los reviews =)**


	13. Finalmente en la cama

**Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemon...No ya enserio me hicieron escribir una escena sexual y yo no soy buena en eso, mi pobre mente de niña buena se ha visto pervertida por escribir este capitulo así que espero que les guste y no me juzguen por mi mala redacción a la hora de...ustedes ya saben.**

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban en la universidad. Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de Hinata y le sostenía la mano mientras que con su pulgar la acariciaba. La Hyuga estaba muy sonrojada pero eso no quitaba la sensación de felicidad que sentía lo que si la tenia algo triste era mantener todo en secreto pero ya solucionarían eso ya que Sasuke había aceptado su ayuda y también la sugerencia que le hizo de pedirle ayuda a Tomoe sensei.

-Sasuke, ¿y Naruto? - Pregunto Hinata al ver que su rubio amigo todavía no había llegado e Itachi estaba entrando en ese preciso momento al salón.

-De seguro el dobe se quedo dormido – Dijo Sasuke serio

-Buenos días a todos – Dijo Itachi poniendo una gran cantidad de hojas sobre la mesa. -Hoy entregare los exámenes que hicieron la semana pasada.

-Itachi sensei – Dijo Una de las chicas – Hoy esta muy guapo

-Gracias – Dijo Itachi algo incomodo

-Niñita si alguien se entera de tu amorío con el Uchiha, a él lo van a despedir y tu vas a quedar como una idiota – Dijo Tomoe entrando al aula sin permiso como siempre lo hacia.

-¿Ahora que quieres Tomoe? - Dijo Itachi mirándola un momento para después mirar a la alumna que le había hecho el cumplido que ahora estaba muy apenada.

-Solo viene a decirle algo a Hyuga – Dijo Tomoe – Hinata después de esta clase te quiero a ti y al otro Uchiha en la cancha de voleibol, les presentare a alguien, nos vemos. - Y Tomoe se fue del salón.

-Ok – Dijo Itachi confundido – Ahora procederé a decir las notas...

-¡Ya llegue! - Dijo Naruto entrando al salón abriendo la puerta de golpe y haciendo que esta se estrellara contra la pared.

-Naruto llegas tarde – Dijo Itachi con el rostro serio.

-Lo se, gomen sensei es que se me olvido ponerle gasolina al carro y mi mamá no me quiso prestar el suyo entonces tuve que correr para agarrar el metro pero llegue tarde y se fue sin mi y tuve que venir corriendo hasta acá – Dijo Naruto

-¿Por qué no llamaste a un taxi? - Pregunto Itachi.

-No se me cruzo por la mente – Dijo Naruto con cara de vergüenza

-Dobe – Dijo Sasuke desde su asiento

-Naruto siéntate que voy a entregar las notas del ultimo examen – Dijo Itachi.

-Si sensei – Dijo Naruto y tomo asiento al lado de Hinata.

-Como decia entregare las notas – Dijo Itachi - Empecemos, Hyuga Hinata 8, Takumi Sato 7. Matsumoto Kim 9...Sasuke Uchiha 10

-¡Bien hecho Sasuke teme! - Dijo Naruto alegre por su amigo.

-Yamamoto Toya 9, Uzumaki Naruto 6... - Continuo Itachi diciendo las notas

-¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya aprobé! - Grito Naruto saltando de su asiento y pasando al frente del salón para abrazar a Itachi - ¡Quiero agradecerle a usted sensei por no reprobarme, a mi madre por encerrarme en mi habitación hasta que aprendiera algo, a mi novia por motivarme con su golpes, a Hina por ser muy amable conmigo e ir a mi casa con varios dulces mientras mi madre me tenia encerrado y al teme que a pesar de ser un maldito bastardo también me ayudo a estudiar! - Naruto termino de dar su discurso de agradecimiento y se fue a sentar. Todos en el salón comenzaron a reír excepto Sasuke que golpeo al pobre rubio por haberlo llamado maldito bastardo.

Itachi continuo con la entrega de notas y después procedió a iniciar la clase, aunque en verdad no estaba muy concentrado que digamos ya que Itachi estaba curiosos sobre el por qué Tomoe había citado a su hermano y a Hinata en la cacha de voleibol y a quien les presentaría.

Itachi termino su clase y recogió sus cosas, fue al salón de profesores del edificio de economía y dejos sus cosas ahí para poder caminar mas liviano. Salio del salón y se dirigió hacia la cacha de voleibol, se tenia que enterar de lo que pasaba. Llego a la cancha y se consiguió con que Tomoe hablaba con un hombre muy alto de cabello corto una musculatura prominente, todo en ese hombre gritaba peligro. El Uchiha mayor se escondió detrás de las gradas y comenzó a escuchar la conversación que mantenían esos dos.

-¿Como te trata la vida ahora? - Pregunto el hombre.

-Todavía tengo inconvenientes con la policía -Dijo Tomoe

-Sabes que te puedo arrestar por eso verdad – Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Pero no lo harás – Dijo Tomoe

-¿Estas segura de eso? - Pregunto el hombre con una picara sonrisa en sus labios

-Por supuesto – Dijo Tomoe colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Itachi desde el lugar en el que estaba escondido sintió que los celos se lo comían vivo, odiaba a ese hombre y si pudiera lo haría pedazos en ese mismo instante. Él vio a Tomoe primero así que ese idiota tenia que alejarse de ella antes de que ardiera Troya.

-Ya estamos aquí sensei – Dijo Hinata con su dulce y melodiosa voz acompañada de Sasuke.

-Ya era hora – Dijo Tomoe – Bueno antes que nada este es mi amigo Ryuuk es detective de la división ambu de la policía de Konoha y te va a ayudar con tu pequeño problema Uchiha.

-Necesito que me digas lo que esta pasando y me encargare de investigar todo – Dijo Ryuuk.

-La chica con la que estoy saliendo me esta chantajeando – Dijo Sasuke

-¿Con qué te esta chantajeando? - Pregunto Ryuuk mientras anotaba en una libreta

-Fotos – Dijo Sasuke

-¿Que tipo de fotos? - Pregunto Ryuuk

-De las que destruyen familia – Dijo el Uchiha

-Mas especifico señor Uchiha – Dijo Ryuuk

-En las fotos sale mi padre abrazando a otra mujer y también se os ve cenando juntos – Dijo Sasuke con furia.

-Bien – Dijo Ryuuk anotando todo – El nombre de su pareja

-Karin Uzumaki – Respondió Sasuke que ya se estaba cansando del bendito interrogatorio.

-¿Tienes alguna foto de la señorita Uzumaki? - Pregunto Ryuuk

-Esa la tengo yo – Dijo Tomoe y le entrego la foto al detective

-¿Tienes alguna de las fotos en la que salga tu padre con la mujer? - Pregunto Ryuuk

-Solo tengo una – Dijo Sasuke – Pero la tengo en el teléfono.

-Envíamela al correo y yo se la reenvió a Ryuuk – Dijo Tomoe – No te preocupes Uchiha no dejare que la foto ocupe las portadas de los periódicos.

-Bien – Dijo Sasuke y saco su teléfono, Tomoe le dicto su dirección de e-mail y Sasuke envió la foto.

-¿Eso es todo? - Pregunto Ryuuk

-Si – Dijo Sasuke

-Me mantendré en contacto con Tomoe cualquier cosa que descubra se lo informare y ella te lo dirá a ti – Dijo Ryuuk – Nos vemos chicos – Y les tendió la mano a Sasuke y a Hinata – Y tu – Le dijo a Tomoe – Me debes un trago.

-Cuando tengas tiempo me dices y voy gustosa – Dijo Tomoe

Ryuuk salio de la cancha y entonces quedaron Sasuke, Hinata, Tomoe e Itachi que todavía seguía escondido detrás de las gradas sin creer todo lo que había escuchado. Su padre estaba engañando a su madre, el muy maldito y Sasuke no le había dicho nada. Pero por una parte aclaro esa duda del porque Sasuke estaba saliendo con las escandalosa prima de Naruto.

-Sensei gracias por ayudarnos – Dijo Hinata

-Gracias – Dijo Sasuke serio - ¿Aunque todavía no entiendo como nos ayudara un detective en todo esto?

-Lo que esta haciendo Karin se llama extorsión y eso incurre en un delito pero por otra parte también tenemos que averiguar quien es esa mujer – Dijo Tomoe – Lo mejor y lo mas fácil seria preguntarle a tu padre pero dudo que responda así que lo investigaremos por nuestra cuenta.

-Esta bien – Dijo Sasuke – Espero que esto no salga de nosotros tres

-No te preocupes Uchiha mi interés no es destruirte – Dijo Tomoe

-Hmp – Dijo Sasuke y tomo a Hinata de la mano para después salir de aquel lugar.

-Ya puedes salir Uchiha ya se fueron – Dijo Tomoe

-¿Como sabias que estaba aquí? - Dijo Itachi saliendo de detrás de las gradas

-Reconocería el olor de tu perfume en donde sea -Dijo Tomoe

-Claro – Dijo Itachi – Pero ahora vas a responder mis preguntas y no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente Uchiha pero no aquí y no ahora – Dijo Tomoe – En un momento vendrá a practicar el equipo masculino y no tendremos privacidad.

-¿A que hora culmina tu jornada? - Pregunto Itachi.

-A las 6:00 p.m ¿por? - hablo Tomoe

-Te esperare en la sala de profesores del edificio de economía – Dijo Itachi – Vamos a hablar

-Como digas Uchiha – Dijo Tomoe y después vio como Itachi se iba del lugar con una expresión muy seria en su rostro, no le gustaba verlo así y quería consolarlo y abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Tomoe inhalo profundamente y después soltó el aire poco a poco.

-No me gusta como me haces sentir Uchiha – Pensó Tomoe sintiendo una pequeña opresión en su pecho.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado e Itachi esperaba a Tomoe sentado en una silla del salón de profesores del edificio de economía en sus manos tenia una taza de café y miraba a la tv que estaba empotrada en la pared sin mucho animo. Todo el día se la había pasado pensando en lo que escucho y tratando de averiguar como se sentía con eso. En este punto a esa hora sentía una profunda decepción y le parecía gracioso de una forma irónica que todos se hubiesen enterado del amorío de su padre y él no. Incluso Tomoe que no tiene nada que ver con la familia se había enterado pero lo peor de todo es que Sasuke nunca le dijo lo que sabia y eso si era un problema aunque no le sorprendía.

-Uchiha – Dijo Tomoe tocando suavemente el hombro de Itachi.

-Vamos – Dijo Itachi con un tono de voz frío y hosco muy inusual en él.

-¿A donde vamos? - Pregunto Tomoe

-Solo cállate y sígueme – Dijo Itachi dejando la taza de café a un lado, apagando el televisor y despidiéndose de un profesor que se encontraba con él en la sala.

Tomoe decidió no decir nada y siguió a Itachi como un buen soldado. El Uchiha fue al estacionamiento, quito la alarma de su auto y tanto como él y Tomoe entraron. Itachi se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino hacia su apartamento y Tomoe no hacia el intento por empezar una conversación para ambos seria mejor mantenerse en silencio hasta que llegaran a donde tenían que llegar.

El Uchiha entro en un complejo de apartamentos muy lujoso y se estaciono frente a uno de los últimos edificios, apago el auto y se bajo, Tomoe lo siguió y entraron en el elevador, Itachi utilizo una llave y esperaron a que este llegara al ultimo piso, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un gran penthouse.

Itachi tiro las llaves y el chaleco sobre una mesa y después se acostó en un sofá de cuero negro mientras se quitaba su corbata y la arrojaba al suelo. Tomoe vio una licorera y se acerco a ella tomo un vaso y sirvió un poco de whisky, se acerco al sofá en el que estaba Itachi y le tendió el vaso que el Uchiha se tomo de una sentada.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - Pregunto Tomo tomando asiento al borde el sofá que estaba ocupando Itachi.

-¿Es un poco estúpida esa pregunta no crees? - Dijo Itachi.

-Este lugar me ofende – Dijo Tomoe viendo el lugar con fascinación Enormes ventanales dejaban ver el atardecer mas hermoso, las parees blancas adornadas con cuadros muy hermosos, el piso de madera relucía con los últimos rayos del sol y lo mejor de todo aquel lugar era el hombre con su camisa a medio abotonar acostado junto a ella.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto Itachi.

-Es enorme y apuesto a que el baño es mas grande que mi apartamento – Dijo Tomoe.

-¿Y eso te ofende? - Pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa de lado

-Por supuesto – Dijo Tomoe

-Ok – Dijo Itachi volviendo a poner su semblante serio.

-No te martirices Itachi – Dijo Tomoe

-¿Y acaso tu sabes como se siente? - Pregunto el Uchiha

-Nunca dije eso pero no es tu culpa nada de lo que le pasa a tu hermano – Dijo Tomoe

-Pero es mi hermano y te pidió ayuda a ti, en vez de a mi – Dijo Itachi.

-Tal vez no te lo dijo porque supo que te pondrías así – Dijo Tomoe acariciando la mejilla de Itachi

-Me enfurece saber que mi padre esta teniendo un amorío con otra – Dijo Itachi – Y tan correcto que se la da, te juro que en este momento lo odio como no tienes idea.

-Tienes razón no tengo idea – Dijo Tomoe – Pero lamentarse siempre me ha parecido la peor elección

-¿Tu nunca te has lamentado, no te has encerrado a lamer tus heridas? - Dijo Itachi sentándose y mirándola con furia

-Si, y casi muero – Dijo Tomoe mirando a través de los enormes ventanales. La noche ya se había apoderado de Konoha y el cielo presentaba un gran espectáculo con la luna mas hermosa que jamas haya visto – Por eso te lo digo.

-Lo siento – Dijo Itachi y se acerco a Tomoe la abrazo e hizo que ambos cayeran acostados en el sofá.

-Te haría bien olvidar solo por una noche Itachi – Dijo Tomoe

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -Dijo el Uchiha – Buscare la botella de whisky y brindaremos por lo perros que son los hombres.

-Es una buena idea – Dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa – Pero tengo una idea mejor.

Tomo se separo del abrazo de Itachi y sentó a horcajadas en él, estaba nerviosa y no sabia explicar porque iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, tal vez porque ya no quería que esa atracción solo fuese un juego, o tal vez porque lo veía tan vulnerable que le daban ganas de consolarlo o simplemente porque su cerebro se derritió y ahora era un ser no pensante a punto de cometer una estupidez.

Itachi cambio su postura quedando sentado en el sillón, con Tomoe sobre él. Le quito la camisa que decía " Muérdeme vampiro" y la acerco a su rostro mientras rosaba sus labios con los de ella, provocandola, tentándola, a Itachi le encantaban las preliminares y se daría su tiempo con esta.

Tomoe le dio un pequeño beso a Itachi y después se concentro en desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Itachi. Cuando hubo terminado, se inclino para dar pequeños besos al torso de Itachi. Tomoe sonrió se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Itachi estaba desconcertado, se supone que lo iba a hacer olvidar y lo estaba haciendo muy bien como para que dejara al capitán Happy a media asta.

Tomoe regreso de la cocina con un tazón de fresas picadas y un bote de crema batida. Itachi sonrió al ver lo que pensaba hacer Tomoe y a él a diferencia de su hermano le encantaban los dulces, en especial ese que estaba frente a él cubierto solo por un delicado encaje y unos pantalones que pronto seria quitados de su camino.

-¿Tienes hambre? - Pregunto Tomoe colocándole la crema batida a las fresas y comiendo una de ellas muy sensual.

-No te imaginas cuanto – Dijo Itachi devorando a Tomoe con la mirada

-Abre la boca – Dijo Tomoe e Itachi obedeció.

Tomoe tomo una de las fresa y la coloco en la boca del Uchiha. Itachi mastico lentamente siempre manteniendo su mirada en Tomoe. La mujer se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después tomo el bote de crema batida y lo esparció por el pecho de Itachi.

El Uchiha dio un pequeño gruñido de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Tomoe deslizarse sobre la crema batida que estaba en su torso. Esa mujer lo había vuelto loco desde que llego a la universidad y ahora le tenia ahí con él haciéndolo gruñir y gemir como a un bebé que necesita su biberón.

-Creo que podría volver adicta a las fresas con crema – Dijo Tomoe a modo de broma

-Ven acá – Exigió Itachi.

Tomoe se acerco a Itachi y entonces él la sostuvo de sus caderas y acerco sus labios a los de ella tomándola en un posesivo y apasionado beso, las chispas saltaron ante el contacto de sus labios y la escasez de la ropa, ya no mas juegos, ya no mas provocaciones, esta vez irían enserio y si al final de todo querían seguir juntos lo harían pero si no, sencillamente serian dos conocidos con algo en común.

Tomoe termino de quitarle la camisa a Itachi y la lanzo a un lado, la pelinegra volvió a reclamar los labios de su amante mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de Itachi y después sus pantalones. Itachi profirió otro pequeño gemido al sentir una de las manos de Tomoe dentro de sus calzoncillos, le gustaba y mucho pero el que tendría el control esa noche seria él.

El Uchiha se paro lentamente con Tomoe en sus brazos y camino hasta una de las habitaciones, l a dejo suavemente sobre la cama y se dedico a quitarle la ropa lentamente mientras una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Itachi, la impaciencia de Tomoe se le hacia divertida, una vez que la tuvo completamente desnuda, comenzó a besarla de nuevo exigiendo y tomando sus labios como nunca, poco a poco descendió con pequeños besos por su garganta en el monte de sus pecho y después mientras la miraba a los ojos se llevo uno de sus pezones a la boca.

Tomoe gimió y arqueo su espalda dándole mas espacio a Itachi que seguía devorando uno de sus pechos como si fuese un niño pequeño. Tomo tendría que cambiar la táctica del juego, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la sometiera pero se sentía tan bien en estos momentos que poco le importaba si era la ama o la sumisa.

-Quítate los pantalones Uchiha – Dijo con voz ronca Tomoe

-A sus ordenes mi general – Dijo Itachi jugando mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, todo de una vez.

-Ven Itachi, vamos a olvidar juntos – Dijo Tomoe e Itachi se coloco encima de ella. Esa noche solo era de ambos, solo ellos dos de testigos y la luna su cómplice.

Itachi comenzó a jugar con Tomoe, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su parte mas intima, Tomoe solo podía das suspiros de placer y a Itachi le gustaba así, ella era suya, su mujer, su diosa y le mostraría un nuevo modo de sentir. Itachi seguía provocandola pero Tomoe sabia que ese era un juego de dos y con una de sus manos tomo el miembro de Itachi comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que el Uchiha acercara sus labios a los de ella y les diera un pequeño mordisco.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves mucho mejor desnuda? – Dijo Itachi sacando sus dedos y separándose de Tomoe para ir a buscar un preservativo.

-Unas cuantas veces Uchiha – Dijo Tomoe

-No se si darte una nalgada por esa respuesta o darme un bofetada por la pregunta – Dijo Itachi Saliendo del baño con su preservativo ya puesto.

-Uchiha no me gusta conversar mientras lo hago – Dijo Tomoe

-Y yo que pensaba que a las mujeres les gustaba el oral – Dijo Itachi.

-Muy gracioso – Dijo Tomoe levantándose de la cama.

La mujer se acerco al Uchiha y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, tomo entre sus manos un mechón del cabello de Itachi, tan sedoso, tan negro, tan perfecto. Tomoe volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con pasión y desenfreno, Itachi la tomo entre sus brazos y la guió de nuevo a la cama en donde se cernió sobre ella mientras el fogoso beso seguía y Tomoe le daba paso al miembro del Uchiha para que explorara las profundidades de su ser.

Itachi empezó con embestidas suaves y profundas que hacían que Tomoe gimiese como una pequeña gatita. La respiración acelerada de ambos hacia de ese momento uno mágico y único en el que ambos cuerpos se convirtieron en uno dejando a un lado a todo y a todos.

-¡Mas rápido Itachi! - Dijo Tomoe gimiendole en el oído y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Itachi.

El Uchiha gruño al sentir las uñas enterrarse en su carne y acelero sus movimientos. Tomoe arqueaba la espalda e Itachi tomo posesión de el otro pecho con su boca, para él esa mujer era como la ambrosía la bebida de los dioses. Ambos llegaron al climax juntos y después se desplomaron sobre las sabanas enredadas. Itachi respiraba pesada y profundamente mientras el peso de su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el de Tomoe. Y Tomoe que ya había recuperado parte de su aliento ahora se encontraba dándole pequeños mordiscos al hombro de Itachi.

-¿Peso demasiado? - Pregunto Itachi.

-No te preocupes por eso – Dijo Tomoe besándolo en los labios. No pretendía ser un beso apasionado pero Itachi lo intensifico y Tomoe no se negó a sus exigencias.

-¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? - Pregunto Itachi.

-A donde me lleves te seguiré – Dijo Tomoe recostándose sobre el pecho de Itachi cuando este se tiro sobre su espalda.

-Perfecto – Dijo Itachi reclamando una vez mas los labios de la que aunque ella no lo supiera, seria su mujer.

* * *

**Chavarria: jajajja bueno ahí esta el cap, espero que te haya gustado.**

** .ZoRo.-For ever: Tomoe es la mejor y este es el capitulo dedicado a ellos dos, me quedo raro pero bueno yo no se escribir lemon y en el próximo tendremos mas SasuHina y reaparecerá Konan**

**andrea: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que emocion el primer beso y no se acuerda que se lo dio Sasuke! pero igual que hermoso nuestro Sasuke**

**Hinatacris: Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado y en este cap no hay mucho Sasuhina ya que se lo dedique entera y exclusivamente a Itachi y Tomoe.**

**Guest: Gracias por tu comentario (aunque sea todo cortado xD) y espero que este capitulo te haya dejado con la boca abierta y babeando por Itachi, a mi si me dejo asi. xD**

**Saara-Chan94: Sasuke de Romeo es lo mejor, demasiado sexy y bueno respondiendo a la definición de "Chama" es como chica, se utiliza para referirse a las mujeres adolescentes de mi país**

**lady-darkness-chan: Si, Sasuke solo se reserva su romanticismo para Hinata...¡Tan tierno!**

**dniizz: Tomoe es la mejor sensei del mundo y si Sasuke es romantico solo con Hinata tan bello y ternurita que es ese Uchiha!...Espero que te haya gustado el cap de Tomoe e Itachi, no tengo ni idea de como salio pero salio y esto fue lo que quedo.**

**Gracias a todos de nuevo, este capitulo lo reescribí como tres veces porque no me convencía para nada solo espero explotar un poco mas esta pareja pero sin dejar de lado sus absurdas peleas ya que eso es lo divertido de Tomoe e Itachi. Nos leemos pronto y se cuidan Chau o/**


	14. Verdad, vergüenza y venganza

**Aquí el nuevo cap. espero que les guste y disfruten yo estoy aquí intentando escribir los últimos capítulos de esta historia pero aparentemente la inspiración se me fue pero intentare hacerlos lo mejor que pueda (eso es falta de chocolate en mi organismo xD) Disfrútenlo**

* * *

Itachi se despertaba de una buena noche de actividades, recorrió con su mano la cama y encontró que esta estaba vacía así que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Tomoe no estaba. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y recorrió toda la habitación y el baño de esta, después salio del cuarto y la encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno, tenia una de sus camisas puestas y el Uchiha solo podía pensar en lo sexy que se veía ella.

- Buenos días - Dijo Tomoe viendo entrar a Itachi entrar en la cocina - ¿Café?

- Que buena forma de despertar - Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa - Me podría acostumbrar a esto.

- Bien, te costara un enorme anillo de diamantes - Dijo Tomoe en broma mientras le enseñaba su mano izquierda a Itachi.

- Serias la señora Uchiha mas sexy - Dijo Itachi tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a él y después besarle lenta y apasionadamente.

- Siéntate que ya el desayuno esta listo - Le dijo Tomoe mientras le servia unos huevos revueltos, con bacon y tostadas acompañadas de un jugo de naranja y café.

- Sí, me podría acostumbrar a esto - Volvió a decir Itachi encantado con esa mujer - ¿A donde quieres ir hoy?

- A la universidad - Dijo Tomoe - Hoy en la tarde es el juego en contra de Suna y se me había olvidado, todo por tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? - Pregunto Itachi y después le dio un mordisco a una de las tostadas

- Si Uchiha tu culpa - Dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa picara mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la frente - Ayer me hiciste olvidar hasta mi nombre.

- Eso es bueno - Dijo Itachi - Tomoe 0 / Capitán Happy 1

- Idiota - Le dijo ella sentándose a desayunar con él.

* * *

En la Universidad ya se encontraban los chicos, estaban en una prueba de matemática y todos miraban sus hojas, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a sacarle punta a sus lapices ya que Anko vigilaba como un águila apunto de atrapara su presa. Hinata estaba relajada ya que no era tan difícil como pensaba y gracias a Shino y a Sasuke que la habían ayudado a estudiar. Sasuke veía ese examen como un paseo, solo un idiota no podría sacar 10 en algo tan básico como eso y hablando de personas que no sacarían 10 en ese examen, estaba Naruto escribiendo como poseso en la hoja de examen cualquiera que lo viese se diría que el chico sacaría 1000, pues no el rubio estaba escribiendo un comunicado para Anko que probablemente le valdría un cero. El comunicado dice algo así:

**_"Queridos profesores y matemáticos del mundo, yo Naruto Uzumaki me dirijo a ustedes con la intención de reprocharles el hecho de que por su culpa voy a reprobar la mayoría de las materias en mi carrera como universitario. Y es que yo me pregunto ¿A quien de ustedes grandisimos imbéciles se les ocurrió mezclar las letras con los números? ¿No fue suficiente con arruinarnos la vida con la historia? ¡Nooooo! ya que en sus retorcidas mentes se dijeron Hey hagamos que los pobres estudiantes del futuro sufran como nosotros sufrimos, inventemos algo sumamente difícil e indispensable y después le agregamos letras para hacerlo aun mas difícil y que esos idiotas reprueben. Pues yo digo ¡Ya basta de bullying matemático! ¡Esta es la rebelión en contra de las matemáticas! ¡POR UN FUTURO MEJOR!"_**

- Ya termine - Dijo Naruto secándose unas inexistente gotas de sudor de su frente. Guardo su lápiz y borra en la mochila y después se paro, le entrego su examen a Anko y se fue del salón sintiéndose realizado por lo que escribió.

Anko reviso la prueba de Naruto, le iba a poner un cero sin siquiera revisar la prueba pero entonces leyó lo que el chico había escrito y soltó una fuerte carcajada, el chico le recordaba a sus años de universidad en los que una vez también escribió un comunicado parecido a ese pero mas insultante. Anko tomo el examen y plasmo un cinco en la hoja, el chico aprobó solo por hacerla reír.

Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando, después de Naruto salio Sasuke y media hora mas tarde salio Hinata, la chica guardo sus cosas y salio del salón, el estomago le comenzaba a hablar en francés y es que tenia mucha hambre, ese examen agoto todas sus energías. Hinata iba distraída, pensando en lo que comería, tal vez un tiramisu o un batido, se supone que debería comer algo saludable pero su debilidad por los dulces la superaba. Sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y regreso a la realidad, era Sasuke y tenia varias bolsas agarradas con su mano, la Hyuga se preguntaba que era lo que había allí.

- Vamos - Dijo Sasuke con su voz seria

- ¿A donde? - Dijo Hinata confundida - Tengo hambre

- Todavía no se como el dobe y tú pueden comer tanto y seguir igual de delgados - Dijo Sasuke mirándola - Solo sígueme te prometo que vas a comer.

- Esta bien - Le respondió Hinata y lo siguió hasta el tercer piso del edificio de economía. Ese piso estaba desocupado ya que estaban haciendo trabajos de restauración, Sasuke entro en uno de los salones desocupados y Hinata lo siguió. Sasuke saco de su mochila una manta y la coloco en el suelo, se sentó y saco la comida que había en las bolsas. Hinata se sentó a su lado y Sasuke decidió ponerse juguetón.

- Bien en el menú de hoy tenemos comida china - Dijo Sasuke - Arroz con camarones y vegetales, lumpias, pollo a la teriyaki y soda de cola.

- Compraste todo eso - Dijo Hinata al ver la enorme cantidad de comida ambos comieron en silencio mientras se miraban, Hinata soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a las miradas matadoras de Sasuke. Terminaron de comer y Hinata hizo la pregunta del millón - ¿Y de postre?

- Puedes tener Tiramisu o pie de limón - Dijo Sasuke enseñando los dos trozos de postre - Pero el postre tiene un precio a pagar.

- ¿Qué precio? - Le pregunto Hinata mirando con interés el tiramisu

- Un beso - Le dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de ganador.

- Eso es trampa - Dijo Hinata al oír el precio de Sasuke - Sabes que el tiramisu es mi favorito.

- Si, por eso lo compre - Le respondió Sasuke acercándose y uniendo sus labios con los de su princesa. Sasuke la besaba lentamente una y otra vez, amaba el sabor de sus labios, mordió un poco el labio de Hinata haciendo que la chica entreabriera y aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua. Hinata profirió un pequeño gemido al sentir la lengua de Sasuke invadiendo su boca pero no se retiro, en cambio siguió con su beso y lo profundizo aun mas.

Sasuke se acostó de espaldas sobre la manta y atrajo a Hinata con él. Hinata y Sasuke seguían con su beso, el Uchiha se separo un momento para permitir el paso de oxigeno a sus pulmones y después mordió los labios de Hinata, la Hyuga dio un pequeño suspiro involuntario y después se separo de Sasuke dejando al Uchiha con ganas de mas.

- Mi tiramisu - Dijo Hinata roja pero feliz.

- Aquí tienes - Le dijo Sasuke tendiendo una pequeña bandeja con el postre y un tenedor - Te los ha ganado

- Tienes que contarme como aprendiste a bailar - Dijo Hinata, después se metió un pequeño bocado de tiramisu a la boca y quito un poco de postre que había quedado en sus labios con la lengua. Esa acción no paso desapercibida para el Uchiha que ya tenia ganas de volver a besarla.

- Fue mi madre - Dijo Sasuke - Cuando era pequeño me obligaba a bailar con ella en el salón de la casa, siempre que tenia que bailar me decía "Mi bebé, un hombre tiene que saber bailar para conquistar a una mujer".

- Que tierno - Dijo Hinata imaginándose a un Sasuke pequeño bailando con Mikoto - Y que gracioso - La Hyuga soltó un pequeña risa.

- No te burles - Dijo Sasuke serio - Mi madre esta loca.

- No voy a poner en duda eso - Dijo Hinata reconociendo que Mikoto a veces era muy infantil y alocada - ¿Quieres? - Le pregunto tendiendo un poco de postre

- Sabes que no me gustan los dulces - Le respondió el Uchiha.

- Por eso eres tan amargado - Le dijo Hinata.

Sasuke le quito el tiramisu de las manos a Hinata y se abalanzo sobre ella dejándola de espaldas sobre el suelo mientras que él se posicionaba sobre ella. Una sonrisa de arrogancia cruzo el rostro de Uchiha haciendo que Hinata se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

- Me las vas a pagar hime - Dijo Sasuke acercándose mucho al rostro de Hinata - Nadie me ofende y sale impune.

- F..Fue solo U..na Bro..Broma - Dijo Hinata tartamudeando y con eso logro que Sasuke se sintiera satisfecho

- No me importa hime - Dijo Sasuke - Ahora tienes que darme un beso para que mi orgullo no se sienta tan herido.

- Tramposo - Dijo Hinata en un susurro mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

- Así no - Dijo Sasuke y se abalanzo sobre los labios de Hinata para darle uno de esos besos apasionados y exigentes que tanto necesitaba y le gustaban.

Sasuke y Hinata estaban ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba y por lo tanto no se dieron cuenta de que cierta pelirroja los observaba furiosa desde la parte de afuera de aquel salón en remodelacion. Karin estaba furiosa, enojada, el Uchiha le pagaría esa traición ella es su novia y se andaba besando con la mojigata de la Hyuga.

-Sasuke te vas a arrepentir de haberme tomado por idiota - Dijo Karin en un susurro pero con frustración y después se fue de aquel lugar con la ira rodeándola como un halo de maldad.

* * *

En un bonito apartamento de la cuidad de Konoha, Yahiko y konan se encontraban muy amorosos en un sofá del lugar. El peli naranja acariciaba las caderas de su novia, mientras que ella tenia sus manos debajo de la camisa de él y lo acariciaba con mucho cariño. Yahiko le daba pequeños besos y después le hacia cosquillas, esos jóvenes se amaban y se notaba en la forma de mirarse y en como bromeaban como si fuesen niños pequeños.

Yahiko dejo de hacerles cosquillas a Konan y se acerco para darle otro beso pero esta vez se apodero de los labios de la chica y la comenzó a besar como si no hubiese mañana, los chicos seguían con su beso cuando el timbre sonó obligandolos a separase. Konan se arreglo un poco la ropa y fue a abrir mientras que Yahiko se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la tv.

Konan abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello marrón y mirada penetrante. El hombre llevaba puesto jeans de corte bajo, una camisa blanca y sobre ella una chaqueta de cuero negro, Konan iba a tirar la puerta en la cara pensando que era uno de los tipos a los que su padrastro le debía dinero pero el hombre saco su placa y Konan se calmo rápidamente.

- Buenas tardes señorita - Dijo el hombre - Mi nombre es Ryuuk y soy detective de la division ambu de la policia de Konoha y me preguntaba si podría hacerle unas preguntas

- Claro - Dijo Konan - ¿Desea pasar?

- Gracias - Dijo Ryuuk y paso al apartamento. Yahiko que estaba viendo la tv, la pago en cuanto vio al enorme hombre entrar a lugar y se paro de su asiento para acercarse a Konan.

- ¿Quien es usted? - Pregunto Yahiko con desconfianza

- Mi nombre es Ryuuk y pertenezco a los ambu de Konoha. - Le dijo el hombre

- ¿Qué hace aquí - Dijo Yahiko - Se supone que todos los problemas relacionados con el padrastro de mi novia ya han sido resueltos.

- No vengo por eso - Dijo Ryuuk - En realidad venia a preguntarle por la señorita Karin Uzumaki

- La conozco pero no somos amigas o algo por el estilo - Dijo Konan

- ¿Qué sabe usted acerca de la relación entre la señorita Uzumaki y el joven Uchiha? - Pregunto Ryuuk

- Que es una farsa -Dijo Konan

- Bien y ¿que sabe acerca de unas fotos que están en posesión de la señorita Uzumaki y que comprometen al cabecilla de la familia Uchiha? - Pregunto Ryuuk

- Muy poco la verdad, no se quien es la mujer y tampoco se como Karin consiguió esas fotos - Dijo Konan recordando las fotos - Pero a mi siempre me pareció que esa mujer se parece mucho al señor Uchiha, sino fuese porque la mujer tiene los ojos azules yo diría que son hermanos - Termino de hablar Konan

- Muchas gracias - Dijo Ryuuk y se dio la vuelta para irse.

- ¿Por qué esta investigando a Karin y a Sasuke? - Pregunto Konan

- Una amiga me lo pidió y la señorita Uzumaki esta metida en mas problemas de los que ella cree - Dijo Ryuuk y entonces se fue del apartamento con su secreto.

- Esto cada vez se pone mas raro - Dijo Konan

- Voy a fingir que nada de esto paso - Dijo Yahiko y entonces se acerco a Konan quedando ambos cara a cara - ¿Donde nos quedamos antes de que llegara el tipo rudo?

- Creo que por aquí - Dijo Konan y beso a Yahiko

* * *

Tomoe se bajaba de un humor de perros del auto de Itachi mientras que el Uchiha tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y es que cada vez que se enojaba, para él Tomoe se veía aun mas linda, debería tomarle una foto y verla cada vez que necesitara mejorar su humor. Parecía una pequeña niña cuando armaba sus berrinches pero en la cama era toda una mujer y eso le gustaba aun mas.

- ¡Maldición Uchiha por tu culpa voy tarde para el juego en contra de Suna! - Dijo Tomoe furiosa

- ¿Mi culpa? - Pregunto Itachi inocente

- Pues tu fuiste el de la gran idea de hacer el amor en la cocina de mi casa - Le respondió Tomoe mientras caminaba con paso apresurado hacia la cancha de voleibol en donde se suponía que las chicas ya debería estar por salir a jugar

- Tu no opusiste mucha resistencia que digamos - Dijo Itachi

- ¡Maldición Uchiha cállate sino quieres que te arranque los kinders! - Dijo Tomoe entrando a la cancha y yendo hacia los vestidores. Antes de que Tomoe desapareciera en los vestidores, Itachi la agarro del brazo y la acerco a él para después darle un apasionado beso delante de todas las personas que estaban en la cancha en ese momento. Muchas chicas se quejaron porque ya Itachi no estaba disponible, varios chicos también lo hicieron peo fue por Tomoe mientras que varias mujeres suspiraron ante lo romántico de aquello

- Buena suerte - Le dijo Itachi y después le dio a Tomoe una vuelta y una nalgada para que fuera a los vestidores.

- Siempre supe que iban a terminar juntos - Dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, sentado en las gradas y mirando a Tomoe e Itachi mientras esperaban a que iniciara el partido. A su lado se encontraban Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba con su novia Azumi.

- Dobe - Dijo Sasuke

- ¿No eras tu el que decía que se odiaban? - Pregunto Sai confundido

- Yo nunca dije eso - Dijo Naruto ofendido - No pongas palabras en mi boca - Y se cruzo de brazos

- Pero... - Dijo Sai

- No me hables estoy ofendido - Dijo Naruto Mirando hacia la cancha

- Y después el raro soy yo - Dijo Sai en un murmuro.

En los vestidores de las chicas ya Tomoe se había disculpado por la tardanza y había sido regañada por Temari que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, habían trazado el plan de juego y esperaban a que terminaran de organizar los últimos detalles.

- ¡Muy bien chicas a ganar! - Dijo Tomoe - ¡Sin piedad que este mundo no es de los débiles!

- ¡SI! - Gritaron las chicas con mucho animo pero pensando que Tomoe se tomaba cada juego como si fuese una guerra que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Las chicas salieron a la cancha y los asistentes comenzaron a animarlas pero ciertos chicos estaban lanzado miradas furibundas a los hombres asistentes en ese evento ya que cuando sus respectivas novias salieron con el uniforme no podían verse mas sexys y claro como hombres celosos que son no querían que ningún tonto hiciera algún comentario lascivo sobre sus chicas.

- Oye viejo respeta a mi novia - Le dijo Naruto a un chico que había hecho un comentario nada lindo sobre como seria la pelirosa en la cama.

- Cálmate dobe - Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto ya que su amigo es muy impulsivo - No le prestes atención.

- ¡Hyuga juguemos a ser conejos! - Grito un chico que estaba detrás de Sasuke

- ¡Sera mejor que digas tus ultimas palabras porque estas mas que muerto! - Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta para golpear al chico pero fue detenido por Naruto.

- Cálmate Teme, no le prestes atención - Dijo Naruto repitiendo la frase de su amigo.

Las chicas se pusieron en posición, el equipo de Suna fue el primero en realizar el saque, era un equipo difícil a la hora de jugar, sus saques eran contundentes y sus remates eran muy potentes, pero las chicas de Konoha no se quedaban atrás Sakura y Temari eran las mejores rematadoras del equipo ya que las chicas poseían una fuerza fuera de lo común. Ino era excelente en los saques y Hinata era muy buena bloqueando.

El juego fue intenso y estaban empatadas dos set a dos, en el quinto set se definiría al equipo ganador, el primer equipo que anotara 21 puntos ganaría ese juego y el derecho de pasar a las semifinales. Cerca de 30 minutos pasaron y las chicas de Konoha iban ganando por una diferencia de 5 puntos, solo le faltaban tres puntos para ganar pero las chicas de Suna no se rendían y la diferencia en ese punto era de solo un punto, Tomoe gritaba como loca que anotaran el ultimo punto que faltaba, el turno de sacar era para Konoha y quedo en manos de Sakura, la chica lanzo la pelota, se alzo en puntillas y le dio muy fuerte al balón pero las de Suna supieron manejarlo y la devolvieron, Ino la atajo y se la paso a Hinata que después la alzo en el aire y le dio el turno a Temari para que rematara. La rubia con su mirada y su aire asesino golpeo el balón y sonó el silbato anunciando al equipo de Konoha como las ganadoras de ese set y del partido.

Las chicas le dieron la mano al equipo contrario despumes fueron corriendo a la banca para celebrar con Tomoe que se encontraba brincando como una niñita mientras daba aplausos.

- Muy bien hecho chicas - Dijo Tomoe a sus alumnas - Eso fue impresionante

- Gracias sensei - Respondieron todas.

- Ahora a esperar el juego en contra del país del rayo - Dijo Tomoe con la mano formando un puño - He oído que son unas bestias jugando al voleibol

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo? - Pregunto Ino

- Para nosotras es malo - Dijo Sakura - Esas chicas son las mejores después de las de la lluvia

- Daremos lo mejor y no nos amedrentaremos - Dijo Temari con confianza - Ganaremos ese partido e iremos a las finales.

- ¡Si! - Dijeron todas alzando las manos y chocando sus botellas de gatorade

En las gradas Naruto brincaba de un lado a otro abrazando a toda persona que se le cruzara y obteniendo varios golpes como respuesta a su efusiva forma de demostrar su felicidad. Sasuke por su parte estaba contento por Hinata aunque en su cara mantenía una mascara de inexpresividad

De pronto todos los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar y las personas se extrañaron ya que de alguna forma todos los teléfonos celulares de las personas que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo. Las personas lo abrieron y se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de una foto del cabecilla de la familia Uchiha acompañado de otra mujer y se veían como una pareja. Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar y Sasuke estaba furioso se notaba en su rostro, Itachi también se encontraba igual y sus facciones se endurecieron al recibir la foto.

- Teme - Dijo Naruto con cara de preocupación - Vayámonos de aquí.

Sasuke se levanto y salio con paso apresurado de la cancha, Naruto y Hinata iban detrás de él Por su parte Tomoe se fue detrás de Itachi que salio hecho una furia de aquel lugar. Cuando los hermanos Uchiha se fueron el murmullo se convirtió en un completo caos de personas preguntándose quien era esa mujer, también diciendo que después de todo los Uchiha no eran tan perfectos como aparentaban y un montón de cosas mas.

- Sera mejor que se callen sino quieren terminar en el hospital - Dijo Temari furiosa

- ¿Por qué no te callas Sabaku no? - Grito un chico desde las gradas

Temari iba a romperle la cara al idiota que le había dicho eso pero Gaara se le adelanto y con el puño le dio un golpe que dejo al chico sangrando por la nariz, los amigos del joven se abalanzaron sobre Gaara y así comenzó una fuerte pelea que involucro a Kankuro, Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru pero este ultimo solo se involucro porque Temari se lo ordeno, contra los amigos de ese idiota que se atrevió a gritarle a su novia.

En las afueras de la universidad Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una banca con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos. Hinata lo estaba abrazando y Naruto se encontraba en silencio viendo como estaba decaído su amigo, el rubio sabia que no debía decir nada ya que solo empeoraría las cosas.

- La voy a destruir - Dijo Sasuke después de un silencio - La voy a destruir y la voy a ver hundiéndose en su estupidez

-¿Teme de que hablas? - Pregunto Naruto confundido

- De tu prima - Dijo Sasuke alzando la cabeza y mostrando una mirada fría y calculadora - La voy a destruir Naruto y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

* * *

**hinatacris: Gracias, gracias y yo también espero encontrar la inspiración para hacer una escena lemon con nuestros queridos Sasuke y Hinata.**

**Saara-Chan94: Gracias y yo que pensé que me había quedado horrible =)**

**dniizz: Naruto siempre es muy efusivo y alocado, pero bueno gracias y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también**

**andrea: fkjgfdkfdkhsdjhsdjfh es lo único que tengo para decir de la relación Itachi y Tomoe ;)**

**lady-darkness-chan: No te desangres por favor me quedare sin una lectora menos XD**

**Paz: Kyyyyya amo a los hermanos Uchiha, cuando los tontos quieren pueden ser muy románticos. Gracias por decirme que el "lemon" me había quedado bien y yo que pensé que había sido atroz . Y bueno espero que cuando utilices tu cel en clases no te atrapen. =) **

**.**


	15. Espiritismo y amigos

**OMG lo siento se que me he tardado una eternidad pero no pude escribir ya que estaba enferma, resulta que la gripe que tenia y que pense que se me habia pasado se convirtió en bronquitis y estuve out por mas de una semana y no podía escribir. todavia me estoy recuperando pero ya estoy mucho mejor y les dejo este capitulo para que disfruten y se rian un rato.**

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha se sentía la tensión, las fotos habían llegado a la prensa y ahora Fugaku tenia que dar explicaciones. Sasuke había sido seguido hasta su casa por Naruto y Hinata e Itachi se había aparecido con Tomoe. Todos se miraban y nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Naruto miraba a Sasuke, Sasuke miraba a Fugaku, Fugaku miraba a Itachi, Itachi miraba a Mikoto, Mikoto observaba a Hinata, Hinata miraba a Tomoe y Tomoe quería salir corriendo de aquella casa.

Los empleados de la mansión Uchiha se habían desaparecido por obra del grito que Fugaku Uchiha profirió cuando encendió el televisor y vio un titular que decía "Fugaku Uchiha tiene una amante". Fugaku jamas se había sentido tan humillado como en ese momento, él jamas engaño y engañara a Mikoto con otra mujer pero claro eso no es lo que parecía en aquellas fotos, el cabecilla de los Uchiha haría pagar muy caro a aquella persona que osó a publicar esas fotos.

- Chicos creo que mejor nos vamos - Dijo Tomoe hablando con Naruto y con Hinata

- Si - Dijo Hinata y se paro de su asiento

- Supongo que es lo mejor - Dijo Naruto sin armar un escándalo - Teme si no quieres quedarte esta noche aquí en mi casa siempre habrá un lugar para ti.

- Gracias dobe - Dijo Sasuke muy serio

- Te llamo mas tarde - Dijo Hinata acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla Sasuke. El Uchiha le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Hinata fue tras Naruto.

- Entonces...Nos vemos - Dijo Tomoe con incomodidad ya que se notaba que ella no le agradaba a Fugaku. Se despidió con un saludo de mano y después se fue de aquel lugar casi corriendo y arrastrando a Hinata y a Naruto con ella.

- Muy bien Naruto dame las llaves de tu auto - Dijo Tomoe haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto el rubio receloso

- Tenemos que ir a un lugar - Dijo Tomoe con desespero - Dame las malditas llaves Uzumaki - Termino de decir y su cara expresaba dolor para Naruto si no hacia lo que ella le pedía

Naruto le entrego las llaves a Tomoe y esta se sentó en el lado del conductor, Naruto tomo el asiento del copiloto y Hinata se sentó en la parte de atrás Tanto Naruto como Hinata se preguntaban a donde los llevaría Tomoe. Minutos después de montarse en el auto con Tomoe de conductora Naruto se arrepintió de haberle entregado las llaves, esa mujer conducida como una suicida esquivando autos, pasando a los autos por huecos por donde apenas cabía el lindo automóvil del rubio, pasando semáforos en rojo y con la música a todo volumen. Naruto gritaba como poseso cada vez que Tomoe esquivaba por poco un auto y Hinata se mantenía callada en la parte de tras pero no estaba tranquila de hecho la Hyuga tenia los ojos cerrados las manos juntas y rezaba internamente todas las oraciones que se sabia.

- Llegamos - Dijo Tomoe entrando en el estacionamiento del edificio de la policía de Konoha. La sensei se coloco una gorra y lentes oscuros que llevaba en su bolsa - Vamos - Y salio del auto.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron confundidos, que demonios le pasaba a esa mujer. Primero conducía como una maníaca y después se colocaba una gorra y unos lentes. Tanto Hinata como Naruto siguieron los pasos de Tomoe ya que no pensaban quedarse en el auto. Entraron en la estación y detrás de la sensei y caminaron hasta las escaleras que dirigían hacia a los pisos superiores de aquel edificio. Hinata se dio cuanta de que todos en la estación observaban a Tomoe con suspicacia.

- ¡Tu si que tienes ovarios! - Dijo un oficial robusto a espaldas de nuestros amigos - Mira que venir a la estación de policía y pensar que no te íbamos a reconocer por que te pusiste una gorra y unos lentes, eso es tener demasiada confianza o pensar que somos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no darnos cuenta.

Hinata y Naruto estaban confundidos y miraban al oficial con cara de preocupación, de seguro los arrestarían y Tomoe tendría la culpa de todo. El rubio se imaginaba una vida en prisión y no le gustaba nada, en la prisión no había ramen y eso era terrible, él no quería ir a la cárcel, por otro lado Hinata solo se mantenía en silencio y se decía a si misma lo tonta que había sido al montarse en el mismo auto con Tomoe sensei.

- Señor Piggy - Dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se burlaba de la gordura del oficial.

- Tomoe Gozen - Dijo el oficial con la cara roja de la furia - Estas arrestada y esos jovencitos también

- ¿Y yo por qué 'ttebayo? - Grito Naruto con los ojos casi saliendose de sus órbitas

- P..p..pero - Decia Hinata

- ¡Arrestados dije! - Exclamo el oficial

- Pero por qué - Dijo Naruto

- Esta mujer tiene multas de transito sin pagar - Dijo el oficial cerdito

- Me imagino el porque - Dijeron Hinata y Naruto

- Son solo unas cuantas multas no es para tanto - Dijo Tomoe tratando de defenderse

- Son mas de 200 multas sin pagar - Dijo el oficial

- ¡¿Queeee?! - Gritaron Naruto y Hinata

- ¡Arrestados! - Volvió a decir el oficial

- Ya cálmate Noshimura - Dijo Ryuuk llegando a aquel lugar para calmar los ánimos y después se dirigió a Tomoe, Naruto y Hinata - Vayamos a mi oficina hay algo que tengo que contarles sobre la señorita Uzumaki y su relación con un tal Suigetsu

- ¿Suigetsu? - Pregunto Naruto confundido

- Si, trabaja para Orochimaru - Dijo Ryuuk como si fuese algo obvio

- ¿Y quien es ese? - Pregunto Naruto

- Es el mayor traficante de drogas de Konoha - Dijo Tomoe mientras todos entraban en la oficina de Ryuuk

* * *

.

.

.

En la mansión Uchiha, Itachi abrazaba a su mamá que lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación Fugaku se había encerrado en su despacho y Sasuke estaba descargando su ira con los videojuegos. Todo estaba mal, Mikoto no quería comer, Itachi y Fugaku se dijeron de todo y Sasuke le había dado un golpe en la cara a su padre. Los empleados de la mansión se fueron del lugar y todo se encontraba ya en silencio.

Sasuke se canso de matar zombies y lo único que quería era matar a golpes a Fugaku, su teléfono sonó y vio que tenia un mensaje de texto de Naruto, le pedía que fuera a su casa urgentemente que algo había pasado y requería atención inmediata 'ttebayo, el tonto de su amigo colocaba el 'ttebayo hasta cuando escribía Salio de su habitación tomo las llaves de su auto y condujo a casa de Naruto, su mejor amigo, algo torpe, idiota, inoportuno, cabeza dura, imprudente, ruidoso, molesto pero a fin de cuentas su mejor amigo.

Sasuke llego a la casa de su amigo y espero a que abrieran el portón de la entrada, entro con su auto y lo estaciono en su puesto, si en su puesto. Sasuke tenia un puesto para automóvil reservado en la casa Namikaze/Uzumaki, así como Naruto tenia uno en la mansión Uchiha. Se bajo de su auto y fue hacia la entrada de aquella enorme casa de estilo gótico siendo custodiadas por varias gárgolas en el techo, La casa también poseía una enorme puerta de roble macizo y el mármol gris y blanco recubrían los escalones de la entrada y el piso de toda la casa, todo esto obra de Kushina Uzumaki amante del estilo gótico del siglo XIX

Sasuke toco el timbre y se escucho una risa malvada proveniente del mismo y después empezó a sonar un órgano con la melodía del fantasma de la opera, al azabache le salio una gotita en la frente por la nueva adquisición de Kushina, que a pesar de ser muy agradable tenia unas excentricidades y hacia cosas raras con velas y libros de ocultismo que hacían que cualquiera pensara que estaba loca, aunque viéndolo desde ese punto si estaba loca y ya entendía el porque Naruto había salido así.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Minato sonriente vestido todo de negro y con maquillaje en la cara queriendo parecer un fantasma, Sasuke dudo entre quedarse y salir corriendo de ahí pero antes de que pudiese dar la vuelta Minato lo había tomado del brazo y lo hizo entrar a la casa.

- Bienvenido Sasuke - Dijo Minato caminando hacia el piso superior - Los demás ya están esperando

- ¿Los demás? - Pregunto Sasuke

- Sí, ¿Naruto no te lo dijo? - Pregunto el Namikaze - Hoy haremos una sesión espiritista

- Ya se porque no me lo dijo - Hablo Sasuke sabiendo que Naruto no había contado nada de eso porque sino el jamas se hubiese aparecido por esa casa.

Minato Y Sasuke subieron tres pisos hasta llegar a la azotea de aquella enorme casa custodiada por los demonios de piedra. Cuando Minato abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea se pudo ver bien todo el lugar en el cual se encontraba alumbrado por velas blancas y rojas, lamparas de aceite guindaban de las ramas de un falso árbol una enorme mesa cubierta por mas velas estaba en el centro del lugar y rodeada de sillas en las que se encontraban sus amigos todos vestidos con colores en tonalidades oscuras excepto Ino ya que ella dijo que los colores oscuros no le favorecían.

- Sasuke teme por fin llegaste - Dijo Naruto parándose de la silla y yendo a saludar a su amigo, tenia la cara pintada de blanco y dos lineas rojas verticales cruzaban su rostro desde su frente pasando por sus parpados y terminando en su barbilla, ademas vestía una sotana negra que cubría su cuerpo.

- Hmp - Fue lo que dijo el azabache al ver a su mejor amigo vestido de esa manera - ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

- Invocábamos un demonio - Dijo Kiba - Y al parecer funciono porque apareciste tú.

- Inuzuka busca tu muerte natu...-Intento decir Sasuke pero fue interrumpido

- ¡Silencio siento fuertes vibraciones psíquicas! - Dijo Kushina haciendo aparición mientras movía sus manos haciendo que la hilera de pulseras que llevaba en cada mano sonaran. Kushina vestía una sotana morada oscura de terciopelo con capucha como la de los monjes gregorianos y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, también tenia la cara pintada de blanco y unos diminutos puntos rojos bajo sus ojos.

- Ok... - Sasuke se quedo en su lugar mientras Kushina le hablaba a la luna y Naruto se arrodillaba haciendo alabanzas.

- Sasuke ven - Dijo Hinata señalando un puesto al lado de ella. El azabache dejo a esos dos con sus locuras y se fue a sentar al lado de su hime.

- Díganme como terminaron aquí porque dudo que Gaara, Temari, Shino y Shikamaru hayan terminado aquí por voluntad propia - Dijo Sasuke

- Naruto me envió un mensaje diciendo que había una reunión en su casa ya que alguien muy especial estaba aquí - Dijo Gaara recordando cuando leyó el mensaje que literalmente decía **"Gaara viejo amigo daré una reunión en mi casa para mi amiga Matsuri que esta de visita por unos días ** y el rubio sabiendo que él gustaba de esa chica se aprovecho de eso para tenerlo en esta estúpida reunión con su madre loca y unos supuestos fantasmas.

- No tenia nada mejor que hacer - Dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento

- A mi me envió un mensaje diciendo que Sakura quería hablar conmigo aquí - Dijo Temari.

- ... - Todos esperaban para ver que decía Shino, todos excepto Hinata y Kiba que ya sabían el por qué de Shino en esa loca reunión.

- Soy un fuerte creyente - Dijo Shino calmadamente y todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso ya que Shino Aburame creía en los fantasmas. Kankuro, Kiba y Temari se partieron de la risa ante la confesión del domador de insectos

- Yo también creo en los fantasmas - Dijo Hinata

- Si hime pero tu creerías hasta en la inocencia de una persona que te esta robando - Dijo Kiba

- Hey! - Dijo Hinata mientras hacia un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

- Awww que tierna - Dijeron Kiba y su novia y después abrazaron a Hinata mientras le decían lo bonita y ternurita que era. En pocas palabras la estaban tratando como a un perro.

- Aléjense - Dijo Sasuke

- Hinata es mi amiga y yo la abrazo el tiempo que me de la gana - Dijo Kiba

- ¡Silencio! - Grito Kushina sentadose en la cabeza de la mesa - Empezaremos con el espiritismo

- Sakura si sientes miedo me abrazas - Dijo Naruto

- ¡Silencio! - Grito Kushina y le dio un golpe a su hijo en la cabeza - ¡Oh espíritus! - Kushina alzo las manos al cielo y las llamas de las velas que estaban en la mesa crecieron haciendo que los chicos se echaran hacia atrasen sus sillas, eso había sido raro sin contar con que Naruto ahora se encontraba haciendo algo con un libro blanco.

Kushina volvió a invocar a los espíritus y como si ellos estuviesen escuchando, un rayo atravesó la inmensa y nublada noche de Konoha. Podría ser tenebroso pero la chica del clima había dicho en la mañana que una fuerte tormenta se tendría lugar en horas de la noche acompañada de rayos y mucha agua. Hinata salto en su asiento al segundo de ver el rayo que después fue seguido por un fuerte y enorme trueno.

Sasuke quería agarrar a Naruto del cuello y lanzarlo los tres pisos hacia abajo o en su defecto dejarlo guindado de una de esas gárgolas que tanto le gustaban a Kushina. Esa era una de las mayores estupideces pero no era la primera vez que hacían eso, Sasuke ya había estado en una de las sesiones espiritistas de Kushina cuando era pequeño y se encontraba triste porque su mascota había fallecido. Pensándolo bien Kushina siempre hacia esas sesiones cuando alguien estaba triste y así los distraería un rato de sus problemas...Un momento

- Ya es suficiente - Dijo Sasuke - Se lo que intentan hacer y no deben preocuparse por mi.

- Sasuke teme no sabemos de que estas hablando - Dijo Naruto

- Naruto, ya fue suficiente - Dijo Sasuke.

- Teme te digo... - Hablo Naruto

- Ya nos descubrió - Dijo Kushina - Y yo que quería seguir jugando

- ¿Quien les dijo? - Pregunto Sasuke

- Las fotos no fueron solo enviada a las personas que estaban en el juego de voleibol sino a todos en la universidad - Dijo Kankuro

- Esa zorra de Karin - Dijo Temari y después se golpeo mentalmente ya que la chica era familia de Naruto - Lo siento

- No te preocupes Temari - Dijo Naruto - Karin va a pagar por todo eso y mas - Y Naruto miro a Hinata

- ¿De que hablas dobe? - Pregunto Sasuke

- No puedo decírtelo teme pero te prometo que Karin va a pagar por los platos que rompió - Dijo Naruto muy serio

- En eso mi hijo tiene razón - Dijo Kushina - Ademas yo creo que tu y tu familia deberían hablar sobre esas fotos, te sorprenderás al descubrir la verdad tras ella, ahora todos abajo que va a empezar a llover, si quieren se pueden quedar tenemos habitaciones suficientes - Y Kushina salio de ahí.

Los chicos bajaron a la enorme sala de estar, Naruto insistió en que todos se quedaran y a regañadientes la mayoría accedió. En la sala había varios sillones muy cómodos y Minato había puesto varios poof para que otros pudieran sentarse en el piso. Ino que no se podía quedar quieta se alejo de su novio y se paro en medio de la sala, tenia un juego preparado, junto con Kushina, Naruto, Minato, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Azumi y Hinata y se divertirían. muchísimo.

- Todos atención - Dijo Ino - Ya que estamos todos se me ocurrió una idea, vamos a jugar algo. El juego básicamente consiste en averiguar quien es el asesino.

- No entiendo - Dijo Kankuro

- Veras - Dijo Ino - Algunos de ustedes aquí saben de que va el juego pero otros no, entonces varios van a morir hoy pero de mentira. Pero también agregaremos terror - En eso entran Minato y Kushina con unas linternas como para agregar mas curiosidad a la cosa - El juego consiste en atrapar al asesino sin que él te atrape primero, las linternas son porque la casa va a estar completamente a oscuras. Minato y Kushina sabrán quien es el asesino y obviamente el asesino que es uno de nosotros, nos separaremos en pareja e iremos buscando las pistas que están por toda la casa, obviamente el asesino aprovechara la oscuridad para hacer su cometido y cuando sepan quien es el asesino tendrán que regresar a este lugar y encender todas la luces y así sabremos que el juego termino y los que hayan muerto podrán volver a la vida

- Que genial - Dijo Kankuro - Ya empecemos

- Bien, yo elegire las parejas ya que así no se pondrán con jueguecitos pervertidos mientras la casa esta a oscuras - Dijo Ino

- Mira quien hablo - Dijo Sakura - La reina de las pervertidas

- Tonta - Dijo Ino y le saco la lengua - Bien, Gaara tu iras con Sakura, Kankuro con Sai, Azumi con Shino, Kiba con Naruto, Sasuke con Shikamaru, Temari va con Chouji y yo con Hinata - Minato y Kushina repartieron las linternas y minato se acerco a la pared en la entrada de la sala.

- ¿Listo chicos? - Pregunto Minato

- ¡Si! - Dijeron animados algunos y otros como Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara solo asintieron con la cabeza

- Muy bien separense y busquen las pistas - Minato termino de hablar y apago las luces de toda la casa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y esperar solo espero tener tiempo para escribir ya que el lunes empizo un nuevo semestre en la universidad y voy a querer morir. Bueno nos leemos despues y gracias a todos por los reviews.**


	16. Suspenso

**¡VOLVI! No estaba muerta estaba de parranda (ojala hubiese estado de parranda). Lamento no haber actualizado antes, la universidad me tiene muy ocupada y he aprovechado estos días de paro de profesores para terminar de escribir este capitulo. No sé cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo ya que tengo que estudiar mucho porque tengo que cubrir un semestre de clases en menos de dos meses. (Agradézcanle al gobierno venezolano por no aumentarle el sueldo a los profesores universitarios). Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten y no me odien mucho por la larga espera**

* * *

El juego empezó y las luces de la casa se apagaron dejándolos a todos en completa oscuridad, las linternas se encendieron y los equipos se separaron para buscar las pistas en la enorme casa de los Uzumaki. Sakura y Gaara fueron a la cocina, mientras que Sasuke y Shikamaru optaron por ir a la biblioteca, el equipo de Naruto y Kiba fueron hacia el sótano, Azumi y Shino decidieron ir al garaje de la casa, Kankuro y Sai fueron al ático y Hinata e Ino decidieron revisar los cuartos.

* * *

**En la cocina con Gaara y Sakura**

Ambos jóvenes buscaban las dichosas pistas que los guiarían hasta el asesino pero se podía notar como se vigilaban entre ambos y seguían los pasos del otro cada vez que hacían un movimiento, ellos no sabían quien era el asesino, incluso podría ser tu propio compañero.

- Esto no esta funcionando - Dijo Sakura - Tu no confías en mi y yo no confío en ti.

- Estaba pensando lo mismo - Dijo Gaara - Pero yo sé que no soy el asesino ya que no tenia ni idea de que jugaríamos esto.

- Touche - Dijo Sakura - Y yo soy sospechosa ya que estaba en la reunión cuando hablamos de hacer este juego pero no soy la asesina.

- Entonces uno de los que estaban en esa reunión es el asesino - Dijo Gaara

- Bien, descartando a Minato y a Kushina tenemos a - Dijo Sakura empezando a contar con los dedos - Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Azumi y Hinata

- Seis personas - Dijo Gaara - Y solo uno es el asesino, yo apostaría por Sai

- Yo también - Dijo Sakura - También tenemos que tomar en cuenta que los otros competidores también han llegado a esta conclusión por lo menos sé que Shikamaru y Sasuke han llegado a esta conclusión.

- Bien, entonces a buscar las pistas - Dijo Gaara

- Bien - Dijo Sakura abriendo un gabinete y encontrando una nota - Ya encontré la primera

**_En la oscuridad de la noche_**

**_La luna alumbra a través de las ventana_**

**_Un afilado cuchillo reposa sobre las manos enguantadas_**

**_Y los ojos del asesino te miran inocente mientras oculta la verdad._**

- Bien - Dijo Sakura - Alguna idea de lo que significa esto

- No - Dijo Gaara - Mejor busquemos otra pista

- Vayamos a la biblioteca tal vez allí se encuentre la otra - Dijo Sakura

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cocina y siguieron su camino hacia la biblioteca, un rayo atravesó el firmamento alumbrando todo el lugar por unos instantes antes de que un trueno retumbara tan fuerte que se escucho el grito de Naruto proveniente del sótano, el chico le tenia miedo a los truenos.

**En la biblioteca con Sasuke y Shikamaru**

Un aburrido Sasuke y un aun mas aburrido Shikamaru se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones de la enorme biblioteca mientras intentaban descifrar lo que significaba aquella nota, ya que no tenia sentido alguno. Por mas que lo leyeran, en la mente de ambos chicos, ambos inteligentes a mas no poder, esa nota no tenia sentido.

- No entiendo - Dijo Sasuke enojado ya que cuando no entendía algo se frustraba

- Tal vez tengamos que conseguir otra nota para que esta tenga sentido - Dijo Shikamaru

Un grito atravesó la oscura noche y Sasuke y Shikamaru supieron que era Naruto, o lo estaban asesinando o había sido a causa del trueno, una de dos.

- Léela de nuevo - Dijo Sasuke a Shikamaru

_**Su hermosa inocencia**_

_**pecado mortal**_

_**sonrisa falsa**_

_**te asesinara clavando un cuchillo en tu espalda**_

- Sigue sin tener sentido - Dijo Sasuke

- Si tiene sentido solo que nosotros no sabemos cual - Dijo Shikamaru - ¡Que problemático!

En eso la puerta de la biblioteca se abre dejando ver a Sakura y a Gaara, ambos se alumbraban con sus linternas. Sakura fue la primera en sentarse y después de ella la siguió Gaara.

- Ya saben quien es el asesino - Pregunto Sakura

- No pero creo que asesino a Naruto - Dijo Shikamaru

- No, el grito fue solo por el trueno - Dijo Sakura

- El dobe es un cobarde - Dijo Sasuke

- Mejor no hablemos de valentía Sasuke - Dijo Sakura - Porque tu tampoco eres muy valiente cuando se trata de insectos, cucarachas para ser mas específicos

- Tsk - Fue lo que dijo Sasuke ya que solo en pensar en cucarachas le daba asco.

- ¿Y que hacen aquí? - Pregunto Shikamaru

- Buscando otra pista - Dijo Gaara mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acostaba a todas sus anchas en el sillón

- Nosotros encontramos una pero no tiene sentido - Dijo Shikamaru - Y ya me esta dando sueño

- Tu siempre tienes sueño - Dijo Sakura

- Bien leamos la pista que ustedes encontraron y terminemos con esto - Dijo Sasuke tomando la nota que Sakura le entregaba

_**Con Ino y Hinata**_

Ambas chicas se encontraban saliendo de la habitación de invitados, habían encontrado una pista e Ino la leía una y otra vez intentando encontrarle el sentido. La rubia lo leía al derecho y al revés intentando descifrar el mensaje mientras que Hinata observaba a su alrededor cuando de pronto vio que una sombra se asomaba por el pasillo

- Ino una sombra - Dijo Hinata

La rubia no le presto atención y siguió leyendo muy concentrada la nota

**En sus ojos se refleja la luna**

**como plata liquida**

**sonrisa gentil**

**alma fría y sin vida**

- ¡Ya sé quien es el asesino! - Dijo Ino muy feliz

El grito de ambas chicas, tanto de Hinata como de Ino se escucho por toda la casa haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para concentrarse, la rubia ya era historia y probablemente Hinata también. Sasuke miro a Sakura, después a Gaara y por ultimo a Shikamaru.

- No me pienso mover de aquí - Dijo El Uchiha - Ya me aburrí de esto y no entiendo nada

- Yo tampoco pienso pararme de aquí - Dijo Gaara que ya había encontrado una cómoda posición en el sofá para poder dormir un rato.

- Yo voy a buscar a Temari - Dijo Shikamaru quitandole la linterna Sasuke y saliendo de la biblioteca.

- Yo si voy a seguir buscando - Dijo Sakura y también se fue de la biblioteca

**En el sótano con Naruto y Kiba**

El rubio y el castaño discutían sobre la pista que habían encontrado, Naruto decía que el asesino era un extraterrestre que venia de la luna para tomarse su sangre, en pocas palabras un marciano vampiro. Mientras que Kiba decía que el asesino era su novia, el conocía a Azumi y sabia lo sanguinaria y maquiavelica que podía ser la aspirante a diseñadora de modas.

- Mira chico perro yo estoy seguro de quien es el asesino - Dijo Naruto - Asi que salgamos de este lugar y vayamos a encender las luces

- Naruto no existe algo como un mariano vampiro - Dijo Kiba exasperado - Ademas el asesino es uno de nosotros no algo que acabas de inventar.

- Es que es obvio que es un marciano vampiro - Dijo el rubio ignorando toda la lógica del mundo - Nada mas mira lo que dice la nota

**Desde la luna de sus ojos**

**el asesino espera la sangre de sus victimas**

**cuando lo veas pensaras es mi amigo**

**y cuando te voltees acabara contigo en un solo respiro.**

- Me canse de ti - Dijo Kiba - Me voy a buscar otra pista

- Vamos pues - dijo Naruto

- Solo - le dijo Kiba recalcando la palabra

- De todas formas ya no te necesito - Dijo el rubio

Kiba se fue con la linterna y dejo a Naruto solo en el sótano el rubio estaba muy seguro de que se trataba de un marciano vampiro, pero ahora necesitaba salir del sótano pero Kiba se había llevado la linterna así que saco su teléfono y alumbro las escalera y fue entonces cuando lo vio, al asesino, solo que en ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo que era

- Hola Naruto - Le dijo el asesino

- Hey hola - Dijo el rubio confiado de la persona - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Buscando pistas - Dijo el asesino acercándose al rubio con su linterna y alumbrándolo a la cara

- Kiba y yo encontramos una pero el muy idiota me dejo solo - Dijo el rubio

- Que suerte para mi - Dijo el asesino

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto el rubio confundido y fue entonces cuando se dio cuanta de quien era la persona que estaba frente a él - ¡Eres tú 'ttebayo! - Grito Naruto pero fue muy tarde porque ya el asesino había saltado sobre él

Mientras Naruto yacía muerto en el piso del sótano, el asesino salio con su linterna y fue tras los pasos de Kiba, el chico perro seria su próxima victima, jamas desconfiaría de su persona y por eso como asesino tenia ventaja. camino hacia la sala de la casa y ahí encontró al castaño sentado mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso, se acerco sigilosamente allí castaño y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, lo alumbro con la linterna haciendo que el castaño se tapara los ojos con la mano y aprovecho ese momento para matarlo

- Adiós Kiba - Le dijo

- Así que eras tú - Dijo el castaño para después morir.

Tres muertos y todavía no había sido capturado, demonios era muy bueno, deberían darle una medalla por ser el asesino mas supergenial de todos los tiempos, bien, ahora iría por Sakura ya que la había visto buscando pistas sola, tomo su linterna, la apago y se dirigió hacia el lugar por donde había visto a Sakura, siguió caminado hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín de la casa de los Uzumaki/Namikaze cuando alguien lo agarro por la espalda y le tapo la boca.

- Así que eras tú, pequeña traviesa - Dijo Sasuke seductoramente al oído de Hinata - Asesinar es malo Hime

- Hmmm dhsfdhh - Decía Hinata ya que tenia la boca tapada

Sasuke le quito la mano de la boca y la volteo para que quedaran cara a cara, había descubierto quien era cuando la vio "asesinando" al chico perro y ahora que miraba en retrospectiva, las pistas tenían sentido, la inocencia que emanaba Hinata, sus ojos del color de la luna llena, todo tenia sentido.

- Pequeña malvada - Le dijo Sasuke acortando la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella

- Sasuke - Dijo Hinata con la mirada muy fija en los labios del azabache - ¿Que pretendes hacer?

- Primero besarte - Dijo el Uchiha - Después quien sabe

Y como había dicho, el azabache se apodero de los labios de Hinata, al principio era un beso suave solo con los labios, tanteando y saboreando, después se volvió un beso mas exigente, esos besos de verdad, con lengua, con dientes y con mucha pasión. Sasuke dejo los labios de Hinata y siguió bajando hasta el cuello de la chica en donde comenzó a morder y a lamer haciendo que Hinata lanzara pequeños gemidos. La Hyuga no se quedaba atrás y con una de sus manos mantenía a Sasuke en donde ella quería, lo agarra del cabello y con su otra mano acariciaba la espalda del chico, la arañaba y a Sasuke le gustaba.

Hinata dejando de lado todas sus inhibiciones comenzó a quitare la camisa a Sasuke, justo ahí en un lugar donde podían verlos todos pero al diablo con lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar el el instante en que Sasuke la comenzó a besar. Las cosas se estaban empezando a poner acaloradas, Sasuke ya no tenia su camisa y Hinata se abrazaba a Sasuke mientras tenia sus piernas al rededor de las caderas del chico.

Las luces se encendieron y Hinata y Sasuke se miraron a los ojos ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios, rápidamente la Hyuga volvió a poner sus pies en el suelo y el Uchiha agarro su camisa que yacía en el piso para ponérsela. Los labios de ambos estaban muy hinchados a causa de la sesión de besos, ambos chicos terminaron de acomodarse las ropas y arreglarse un poco el cabello para después ir hacia la sala en donde había empezado todo ese juego.

Cuando llegaron a la sala casi todo el grupo se encontraba ahí, Minato y Kushina también estaban, nada mas faltaba Naruto, Sai e Ino. Después de unos cinco minutos aparecieron Ino y Sai ambos con las mejillas rosas y los labios hinchados, no había que ser un genio para adivinar lo que estaban haciendo, nada mas faltaba Naruto y cuando pasaron quince minutos todos se estaban empezando a preguntar donde estaba el rubio.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí 'ttebayo! - Se escucho el grito de Naruto proveniente del sótano - ¡Me quede encerrado!

- ¡Naruto! - Dijeron todos con voz cansina y Minato fue a buscarlo.

Cuando Minato trajo a Naruto se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros, se podía saber quienes habían sido asesinados ya que en sus camisas había una enorme mancha roja, ya el silencio comenzaba a ponerse molesto y por eso Temari decidió intervenir ya que odiaba estar tanto tiempo en silencio.

- ¿Y bien quien es el asesino? - Pregunto la rubia

- Azumi - Dijo Kushina - Ya que fuiste tú la que encendiste las luces me imagino que Shino y tu persona ya lo saben

- En realidad... - Dijo la chica - No tenemos ni la menor idea

- ¿Y entonces por qué encendieron las luces? - Pregunto Ino

- Es que ciertas personas se estaban poniendo juguetonas - Dijo Azumi con la mirada fija en Ino cosa que ocasiono que la rubia se sonrojara un poco - Ademas iba a desarrollar visión nocturna si seguía en esa oscuridad

- Eso no fue todo - Dijo Shino haciendo que Sasuke y Hinata se miraran un instante para después desviar la mirada, los habían descubierto y ellos no querían decir nada hasta que se resolvieran todos los problemas. - Señores Uzumaki/Namikaze tienen a un fantasma habitando en su casa.

La cara de todos al escuchar lo que Shino dijo fue de completa incredulidad, nunca se imaginaron que una de las personas mas serias que habían conocido pudiese creer en algo como los fantasma pero bueno cada quien tiene sus pequeñas peculiaridades.

- Bueno, creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir chicos - Dijo Sakura

- Yo ya lo estaba haciendo - Dijo Gaara con enojo pues lo despertaron.

- ¿Entonces nadie sabe quien es el asesino? - Pregunto Ino

- Sí - Dijo Sakura - Tú, Naruto y Kiba

- ¡Pero nosotros no podemos decirlo! - Dijo la rubia

- Es Hinata - Dijo Shikamaru

- ¿De verdad? - Pregunto Sakura - Pero Hinata es tan...Hinata

- Si ya, es Hinata, que divertido ¿me puedo ir a dormir? - Dijo Gaara

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? - Pregunto Kiba

- Cuando tiene sueño, o cuando lo despiertan, se pone de mal humor - Dijo Temari

- ¿Como supiste que era Hinata? - Pregunto Ino

- Fácil, deduje que el que muriese primero seria el compañero del asesino - Dijo Shikamaru - Y como Ino fue la primera en morir, deduje que era Hinata.

- No por nada es un genio - Dijo Kiba

- No había que ser un genio para saber eso - Dijo Sakura

- ¿Y entones por qué tu no lo supiste? - Le dijo Kiba a Sakura

La pelirosa en vez de responder le dio un fuerte golpe al chico perro en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Todos los que estaban cerca de Sakura dieron un paso atrás para evitar la furia asesina de su amiga.

- Vayamos a dormir - Dijo Kushina

Todos obedecieron a la Uzumaki y fueron a las habitaciones que se les tenían asignadas. Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras y caminaba hacia la habitación que compartía con el dobe de su amigo, pensaba que a pesar de ser un idiota, el rubio siempre había estado ahí para él y aún con sus tontas ideas para hacerlo sentir mejor, muy en el fondo él apreciaba eso, pero muy en el fondo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel loco juego en la casa de Naruto, ahora Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos meses y como habían sucedido las cosas, todavía quedaban unos asuntos por resolver como el de las dichosas fotos y también eso que Karin había hecho y que Naruto no quería contar. Sasuke pensaba en su hermano que se había ido a vivir con Tomoe a su penthouse, se alegraba por Itachi pero él se sentía solo en esa enorme casa con sus padres sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, tampoco podía quedarse a dormir todas las noches en casa de Naruto y Hinata ya se sentía como una molestia estorbando y cambiando el entorno familiar de su amigo y su hime, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era la fidelidad de sus amigos y el amor de su hime, no sabia en que momento se enamoro de ella pero lo había hecho y aceptarlo era lo único que le quedaba. Tenia miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar en un futuro si ellos se separaban, odiaría tener que dejarla pero odiaría aun mas no poder besarla y abrazarla como lo hacia, le fascinaba como su cara se tornaba de un color rojo como el tomate y el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo cada vez que la besaba, eso lo mataba, era el éxtasis.

Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y se preparo para la que prometía no ser una agradable charla familiar, no quería escuchar las excusas de Fugaku y tampoco quería volver a ver a su madre llorando. Escucho como sonaba el timbre de la casa y se dijo a si mismo que seria Itachi. Se cambio su pijama y se puso una camisa blanca manga larga cuello en V, unos pantalones negros que llegaban un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas y unas sandalias de hombres, parecía un surfista, tomo una bocanada de aire y salio de su cuarto cuando lo que en realidad quería era salir corriendo

Bajaba los escalones poco a poco y mientras mas se acercaba, mas podía escuchar, pudo reconocer la voz de su padre, la de su madre y la de su hermano pero había otra voz que no reconocía, una voz que pertenecía a una mujer. Su mente comenzó a maquinar rápidamente y se dijo que Fugaku no seria tan descarado como para traer a su amante a la casa. Termino de bajar los últimos escalones y se dirigió a la sala en donde pudo ver a su familia y también a la causante de todo aquello, esa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, la mirada de Sasuke fue de completo odio y también pudo observar que su hermano estaba tenso, su mamá se encontraba calmada pero era la clase de calma que dice que se avecina una tormenta.

- Sasuke siéntate - Dijo Fugaku cuando vio a su hijo

Sasuke a regañadientes se sentó junto a su madre y con una mirada gélida hacia su padre y a la mujer, mantuvo toda la compostura aunque por dentro quería levantarse de su asiento y golpear a su padre, pero en vez de eso mantuvo la compostura y su cara no tenia expresión alguna.

- Vamos a aclarar este tema de una vez por todas - Dijo Fugaku - Ella es Natsumi Ichumura, fue la mujer que nos salvo de quedar en la quiebra hace un año mas o menos.


	17. FIN

**Volví**** después de tanto tiempo, mil disculpas por eso. Bueno con este cap daré el fic por terminado ya que no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para escribir y actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, entre el trabajo y el curso que estoy haciendo se me hace muy difícil sentarme a escribir. Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo y mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes**. **Tal vez de vez en cuando puedan leer un oneshot de mi parte ya que escribir es algo que me gusta, pero hasta que no tenga el tiempo suficiente, no volveré a escribir historias que vayan mas allá de un capitulo. Gracias y nos leemos...See Ya!**

* * *

- En quiebra - Dijo Mikoto saliendo del shock

Ahora sí, todos estaban sorprendidos, se imaginaron de todo menos eso. Sasuke miraba a la mujer, Mikoto miraba a Fugaku, e Itachi pasaba la mirada de su padre a Natsumi. La tensión comenzó a aumentar y eso Natsumi lo sentía, y como a ella le fascinaba el conflicto, decidió agregarle mas leña al fuego, antes de terminar con este absurda disputa familiar.

- Pero diles todo Fugaku querido - Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa cínica

- ¿Qué todo? - Dijo Itachi, estaba furioso.

- Soy algo a si como su... - Natsumi dejo la frase al aire mientras fingía pensar y observaba la tensión en Fugaku - Tía bastarda.

- ¿Qué? - Dijeron Mikoto, Sasuke e Itachi al mismo tiempo, no entendían nada.

- Su querido abuelo, no fue precisamente un hombre fiel - Dijo Natsumi - No es así hermanito - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y hablándole a Fugaku.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron todos. Ok nada de eso tenia sentido, todo cada vez era mas raro y las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos a Fugaku, debía haberlo previsto conociendo a Natsumi como la conocía.

- ¿Hermanos?- Dijo Mikoto

- Hermanos - Dijo Natsumi - Aunque yo soy la bastarda, obviamente. Su querido abuelo se divirtió mucho con mi madre cuando iba de viaje a la lluvia.

- Pe..pero y las fotos, yo los vi muy juntos en esas fotos - Dijo Mikoto

- Juntos pero no revueltos, querida cuñada - Dijo Natsumi - Era solo para guardar las apariencias.

- Natsumi cállate - Dijo Fugaku

- Pero por qué querido hermanito - Dijo Natsumi, se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo.

- No soy tu hermano - Fugaku dijo furioso

- Medios hermanos entonces - Dijo la mujer de ojos azules.

- ¿Todo esto te divierte verdad? - Dijo Fugaku

- No tanto como cuando casi te arrastraste por el suelo pidiendo mi ayuda por una estúpida y muy tonta inversión que realizaste - Dijo Natsumi - Aunque claro puedo entender lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser viendo la esposa que tienes, se nota lo poco mujer que es.

Fugaku estaba que estallaba, Natsumi estaba hiriendo su orgullo como solo un Uchiha era capaz de herir, se dio cuenta de que llevarla fue una tremenda equivocación y que solo había logrado empeorar las cosas. Natsumi jamas lo ayudaría sin obtener algo a cambio, incluso cuando estaba por irse a la quiebra, tuvo que regalarle a su pariente cosanguineo una de las casas cerca de la costa para que ella aceptara ayudarlo.

- Suficiente, ya te puedes ir - Dijo Fugaku con una mirada fría.

- ¿Por qué si te estoy ayudando? - Dijo Natsumi

- ¡A esto le llamas ayudar! - Grito Fugaku perdiendo el control - ¡Quería que me ayudaras a explicarle a mi familia todo lo que ocurrió, en cambio vienes aquí y me humillas!

- Pero...-Dijo Natsumi

- ¡Pero nada, una cosa es que me humilles a mi, que hieras mi orgullo, pero no voy a aceptar que te burles y pongas por el suelo a mi esposa, eso no Natsumi! - Dijo Fugaku

- Fugaku - Dijo Mikoto en un susurro y con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, su esposo la amaba y eso la hacia feliz. Tal vez el no fuera la persona mas afectuosa pero con lo que dijo demostró que sus sentimientos por ella eran genuinos.

- Esta bien, me iré y esta vez no te quitare un inmueble por la ayuda - Y Dicho eso Natsumi se fue de la mansión Uchiha con una sonrisa en el rostro. A veces odiaba ser tan gentil.

Una vez que Natsumi se fue, Fugaku se tiro en el sillón y se tapo la cara con las manos, intentaba recobrar el control y la paciencia que había perdido con Natsumi, esa mujer era capaz de hacer que hasta el ser mas pacifico quisiera asesinar. Todo se encontraba en silencio, un silencio menos tenso que antes pero no dejaba de ser incomodo.

- Entonces...Tenemos una tía que no conocíamos - Dijo Itachi intentando dejar todo atrás, perdonaba a su padre y ya no estaba enojado pero quería escuchar que mala inversión había hecho su padre como para casi terminar en la quiebra, ya que Fugaku era conocido por ser un as en los negocios.

- Toda una joyita - Dijo Sasuke

- Fugaku mírame - Dijo Mikoto acercándose a su esposo y abrazándolo - Todo esta bien, ya estamos bien.

Fugaku abrazo a su esposa y le susurro en el oído lo mucho que la amaba. Sasuke e Itachi miraban aliviados la escena y estaban feliz de que todo se hubiese resuelto.

- Si van a hacer cochinadas váyanse a su habitación - Dijo Itachi en broma, al ver que sus padres estaban mas cariñosos de lo normal.

- ¡Itachi Uchiha respeta! - Dijo Mikoto - Ademas tú no tienes nada de que hablar, te he visto de lo mas cariñoso con Tomoe y en lugares públicos.

- Eres un imbécil - Dijo Sasuke burlándose de su hermano.

- Mira quien habla - dijo Itachi - El que esta de rodillas por Hinata.

- ¡Cállate! - Dijo Sasuke - ¡A ti te controla Tomoe! ¡Eres su maldito títere!

- Sasuke el vocabulario - Dijeron Fugaku y Mikoto al mismo tiempo pero ambos divertidos por la pelea de sus hijos.

- ¡Y tú sufres porque Hinata no es tu novia! - Dijo Itachi

- ¿Y quien dijo que no lo es? - Dijo Sasuke antes de poder morderse la lengua

- Espera ¿qué? - Dijeron Itachi y Mikoto

- Hmp - Dijo Sasuke sin dar explicaciones - ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió para que casi quedemos en la quiebra? - Se dirigió a su padre retomando el tema.

Fugaku miro a Mikoto y después a Sasuke e Itachi, soltó un largo suspiro, sabia que tenia que explicar las cosas pero el era Fugaku Uchiha el nunca debía rendirle cuentas a nadie y el tener que dar una explicación ahora, en cierta forma, lo molestaba.

- Una mala inversión como dijo Natsumi - Hablo Fugaku - Fui muy estúpido, caí en las redes de ese hombre y ni cuenta me di que se robo mi dinero hasta que el banco me llamo.

- ¿Quien era ese hombre? - Pregunto Itachi

- Dijo que se llamaba Ren, aunque creo que era un nombre falso - Dijo Fugaku

- Es raro que hayas hecho una inversión tan grande sin consultar antes algún expediente de ese hombre - Dijo Mikoto.

- Es que lo hice y el expediente que me entregaron era ejemplar. - Dijo Fugaku - La policía sigue buscando pero el hombre es un experto en lo que hace ya que no dejo muchas pistas que seguir.

- Por lo menos ya todo este drama se acabo - Dijo Sasuke mirando su teléfono y viendo que tenia un mensaje de Hinata y 5 de Naruto, lo citaban en la casa de Hinata urgente - Estas perdonado, abrazo abrazo, me tengo que ir chao - Y dicho eso salio de la casa dejando a sus familiares estupefactos ante su reacción.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Pregunto Itachi

- Creo que se le cruzaron los cables - Dijo Fugaku.

- Bien ¿Quien quiere comer? hice pastel de chocolate - Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

- Yo - Dijeron Fugaku e Itachi, ambos eran unas morzas cuando se trataba de comer.

.

.

.

Sasuke manejaba a una velocidad que no era prudente en una zona residencial, pero estaba desesperado por llegar, algo le decía que todo estaba por terminar y aunque su cerebro le decía que eso no era lógico, algo en él le instaba a llegar lo mas rápido posible a casa de Hinata. Doblo en una esquina a la derecha y acelero mas hasta que llego a casa de Hinata, todo eso le tomo menos de diez minutos y se sorprendió al ver a Tomoe y ese policía anbu en la entrada de la casa de Hinata, se bajo del auto y se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Pregunto Sasuke con dureza

- Lo mismo que tú - Le respondió Tomoe de la misma forma, ese niño tendría que aprender a tratarla o ella se las cobraría una a una a Itachi, ya que no podía golpear al Uchiha menor.

- Hmp - Dijo Sasuke caminando e ignorando a Ryuuk por completo, necesitaba hablar con Hinata o con el dobe de su amigo ya que no tenia ni idea del por qué lo habían citado allí.

- ¿Para donde vas puercoespín? - Dijo Tomoe burlándose de Sasuke. No podía golpearlo pero podía burlarse de él - No puedes entrar

Sasuke detuvo su andar y miro con odio a Tomoe que se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por su para nada graciosa broma sobre su cabello. Decidió que le preguntaría al hombre, ya que después de todo era el policía y el que estaba mejor informado de todo.

- Tú - Le dijo a Ryuuk - ¿Que esta pasando?

- Encontramos a Karin - Dijo Ryuuk - La estuvimos interrogando por varias horas y termino confesando todo lo que sabia, el porqué de el chantaje para con tu persona y algo mas, nos llevo a cierta estafador y narcotraficante que habíamos estado buscando desde hace tiempo.

- Mi padre tiene algo que ver en todo esto verdad - Dijo Sasuke

- Si - Dijo Ryuuk - Pero eso es algo que resolveremos con tu padre así que no te preocupes.

- ¿Entonces para que me citaron aquí? - Dijo Sasuke furioso

- Para festejar - Dijo Tomoe

- ¿Festejar qué? - Pregunto Sasuke

- Que eres libre y ya no tienes que estar escondiéndote para besuquearte con Hinata - Dijo Tomoe

- ¡TUUUUUUU! - Grito Sasuke. Tomoe, Naruto e Itachi eran los únicos capaces de sacarlo de sus casillas

- TEEEEEEEEEEEME - Grito Naruto saliendo de la casa de Hinata - Ya era hora de que llegaras bastardo

- Dobe, el vocabulario - Dijo Sasuke imitando a sus padres.

- Ya te pareces a tu madre - Dijo el rubio - ¿Ya le dijeron? - Pregunto Naruto a Tomoe

- Si - Le respondió ella

- ¿Por qué 'ttebayo? - Dijo el rubio chillando - Yo iba a decírselo ¡Teme maldito porque no llegaste mas tarde o ustedes porque no se fueron mas temprano! - Naruto estaba molesto el quería darle la noticia a Sasuke y Tomoe había arruinado todo

- Ya cállate Naruto - Dijo Tomoe - Sera mejor que tu y yo nos vayamos - Dirigiéndose a Ryuuk - Una hora con estos niños fue mas que suficiente - Se subió al auto de Ryuuk del lado del conductor y espero a que su amigo detective se montara.

- Tomoe bájate y ponte del lado del copiloto - Ni borracho se montaba en un auto con Tomoe manejando

- Aburrido - Le respondió ella cambiándose de lugar - Nos vemos cuñadito, espero hacerte tío muy pronto - Sacudió su mano a modo de despedida y Ryuuk acelero.

- Jajaja teme Tomoe sensei te odia - Le dijo el rubio

- Hmp - No se imaginaba a Tomoe como madre y si ese día llegaba esperaba ser un buen tío y dar al pobre niño en adopción, con una madre como esa el chico se encontraría mejor en manos de desconocidos.

- Vamos teme que la fiesta tiene que empezar - Dijo el rubio corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión Hyuuga

Entraron a la casa y fueron al área de la piscina, allí se encontraban todos sus amigos, celebrando y riendo, en traje de baño, incluso Hinata tenia puesto un traje de baño aunque sobre el dichoso bañador tenia puesto un vestido casi transparente, de esos que usas en la playa.

- ¿Me hicieron una fiesta por qué me libre de Karin? - Pregunto Sasuke a Naruto

- Ay teme no eres el centro del mundo - Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa - Es el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y aunque no lo creas Hiashi nos permitió usar el área de la piscina, Nunca deben dudar de mi poder de convencimiento

- ¿A los cuantos minutos de rogarle y llorarle, se canso de ti y dijo "Si" solo para que te callaras y te largaras? - Pregunto el menor de los Uchiha

- A la media hora - Le respondió el rubio - Es el que mas ha aguantado.

Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de la piscina. Chouji con malas intenciones se lanzo hacia la piscina, mojando al rubio y al azabache, todos se rieron, todos menos Sasuke que estaba enojado y mojado, a veces podían ser demasiado infantiles.

Hinata se acerco a Sasuke y a Naruto y les tendió una toalla a cada uno, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó junto a ambos chicos. Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, ya no tenia caso seguir ocultando lo que tenían. Tanto Naruto como los presente notaron la acción del azabache y sonrieron.

- Ya era hora - Dijo Shikamaru que se encontraba flotando en la piscina

- Tienes razón - Le dijo Ino y se lanzo sobre su amigo haciendo que este tragara agua.

Volviendo con Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata, charlaban sobre lo ocurrido en la casa del Uchiha, el chico le relato sin muchos lujos lo que había ocurrido, el rubio casi se cae de la silla al escuchar que esa mujer era la tía del teme de su mejor amigo. ¿Quien iba a pensarlo?

- Oe Naruto ven acá necesito una persona mas para el juego de poker - Grito Kankuro

- Voy 'ttebayo - Grito el rubio y salio corriendo, resbalándose con el agua y cayendo a la piscina antes de poder llegar a la mesa en donde se encontraban Gaara, Temari, Sakura y Kankuro esperándolo.

- Dobe - Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada

- ¿Te encuentras bien con todo eso? - Le pregunto Hinata a Sasuke

- Fue raro descubrir eso pero estoy bien - Le dijo él

- ¿Y piensas mantener una relación con tu tía?

- Lo dudo, esa mujer no es de mi agrado y pienso que ella también se siente igual al respecto con nosotros

- Lo importante es que todo ya se resolvió - Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hinata

- Te amo - Le dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella

- También te amo - Le respondió Hinata eliminando la distancia que quedaban entre sus labios. Unos silbidos se escucharon por parte de sus amigos y ambos se comenzaron a reír, la vida apenas empezaba para ellos y a pesar de los tropiezos y las cosas que se puedan presentar en un futuro hallaran la manera de sortear lo obstáculos, porque son demasiado jóvenes como para dejarse vencer por el mundo.

Sasuke cargo a Hinata en sus brazos y se lanzo con ella a la piscina dejándolos empapados a ambos. Festejarían el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y también el inicio de un gran amor que logro sortear el obstáculo de la amistad y los inconvenientes que se le presentaron en el camino

FIN


End file.
